


Holiday Party

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Club, everything from first times to sex work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: An ongoing series chronicling the sexual exploits of the Digidestined, focusing on the girls, all starting with a fateful Christmas Eve party...Commission for ArdenW





	1. Christmas Eve

Kari had always been hesitant about games like Truth or Dare - she was hesitant about a lot of things - but Mimi was a veritable persuasive force. After a few minutes of nagging Kari and the others finally gave in and sat down to play.

 

The Digidestined were gathered all in one place, for the first time in quite a while, for a Christmas Eve party at Mimi’s new apartment. Her time in America had instilled a fanatical love for Christmas in the young woman, and the others were happy for the chance to meet up again. Mimi had gone all out, dressed in a somewhat revealing Santa outfit - or was it supposed to be Mrs. Claus? Kari did not know, and she didn’t want to ask. The others were dressed in generically nice clothing, making Mimi’s display stand out all the more. She did not seem to mind however, in fact she reveled in it, enjoying the looks she got from the others which were more appreciative than judgemental. Mimi was more than confident in her body, and she loved to show it off.

 

The same did not go for Kari, who was dressed in a skirt and Christmas sweater and who had blushed madly and nearly dropped her pile of wrapped presents when she first saw Mimi’s provocative getup. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but she knew she was getting just as much of a thrill from watching Mimi’s lithe form in the tight Santa outfit as the boys were - including T.K.. She ought to have been jealous, the way her boyfriend looked at Mimi, but she wasn’t exactly in a position to judge, was she?

 

While Kari pondered this the Digidestined got into a circle and the game of truth or dare began.

 

Things started out innocently enough, with dares to take double shots in one go or to impersonate their Digimon partners, and truths along the lines of how many ridiculous hats T.K. owned. But then it was Mimi’s turn to truth-or-dare Kari, and Kari, fearful of being asked to do something lewd by the scantily-clad woman, chose truth.

 

“Okay,” Mimi said, “truth, truth, truth… oh! I have it! When was the last time you and T.K. had sex?”

 

Kari blushed crimson, and T.K. paled as both of them looked at each other, then at their older siblings in fear of them flying off the handle at the idea of their younger siblings having sex. Tai and Matt seemed unfazed, however, which caused T.K. and Kari to silently give thanks.

 

Still blushing, Kari said “Um, well, thing is… we haven’t…”

 

And she was telling the truth. She and T.K. had not yet had sex, both too afraid to let their sexual sides loose and scared of messing up. T.K. had another fear as well, one that not even Kari would know about until later that night.

 

Mimi, however, disbelieved. “Liar liar, take a drink,” she teased, but Kari stayed insistent. “Oh wow, you really haven’t? You’ve been together like forever!”

 

Kari refused to say any more, stating that her turn was over. The rest of the game passed, although with the metaphorical dam of perversion broken the questions and the dares grew more and more lewd, and eventually T.K. and Kari both excused themselves from the game.

 

After the game was over Mimi caught both of them in a corner and said “Listen, I need you guys to stay after everyone else is gone, ‘kay? I have a very special Christmas present for the two of you, but it needs to be given in person!” T.K. and Kari, not knowing what she had in mind, reluctantly agreed to stay.

 

And with that, the party went on.

 

Tai later caught up with Kari, the clearly drunk man saying “Hey sis, heard what Mimi was saying to the two of you earlier. If I know my girlfriend, it sounds like you’re in for some fun!” He began to laugh, and Kari quietly excused herself. Across the room, she saw T.K. in a similar situation with Matt and went over to help extricate him.

 

The party ended late, and the last of the guests filtered out. Tai was the last to leave, and Mimi gave him a goodnight kiss, saying “Now be careful on the way home, okay babe? You didn’t drive here, right?”

 

“No, no, s’all good,” Tai said, slurring his words a little. “Took the train, no need to worry.” He kissed Mimi once more and left.

 

With everyone else gone, Kari and T.K. took it upon themselves to help clean up the apartment, which was at this point kind of trashed.

 

“Thanks for the help guys,” Mimi said, “but please don’t worry about it, ‘kay? Besides, there’s still the matter of your gift…” Her voice lowered to a predatory purr, and the younger couple glanced at each other in confusion.

 

“Just wait out here for a minute!” Mimi said, sliding into her bedroom. A few minutes later she called out “Hey guys! Come on in here!”

 

The pair reluctantly entered, and gasped at what they saw. The room was lit partially by candles, there was incense burning somewhere in the room, and Mimi…

 

Mimi was sitting on the bed and even more scantily clad than she was during the party, her tight leggings having been removed to reveal red-and-white striped panties and long, bare legs. Her Santa jacket had been opened to reveal a red corset that had white faux-fur trim - Kari wondered where one could even  _ buy _ a Christmas-themed corset. She was still wearing the Santa hat.

 

And then there was the box.

 

The box sat on the bed next to Mimi, a plastic tub full to the brim - and, in fact, overflowing - with many varied sex toys. There was a holiday bow stuck to the top of the pile.

 

T.K. and Kari were shocked at this display, and Kari was about to simply walk out when Mimi said “Merry Christmas! Your gift this year is, well, me!”

 

“Mimi,” Kari choked, “what are you saying?”

 

“What am I saying? I think it ought to be pretty clear.” She pointed to the wide-eyed T.K. and said “Ask your boyfriend. He gets it.”

 

“Um, ah,” T.K. stammered. “Th...threesome?”

 

“Ding ding ding!” Mimi exclaimed, hopping up off her seat on the bed. “You two have clearly not been exploring yourselves and each other properly, and Mimi is here to help!”

 

“But…” Kari said, “what about, you know, my brother - your boyfriend?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Mimi said. “We don’t exactly advertise it, but he doesn’t mind sharing me once in a while. And this is for a good cause, after all!”

 

“But… Mimi…” Kari said, “Thank you and everything, but we just can’t do something like that!”

 

“Yeah,” T.K. said. “Sorry, Mimi.”

 

Mimi cocked her head in confusion. “I can understand the reluctance from you Kari, but I would have thought T.K. would be chomping at the bit at this opportunity. To get to have his first time with two beautiful women… what’s the matter?”

 

T.K. refused to say any more, and Mimi said “Oh, I think I understand. Is it your cock?”

 

T.K. thought for a long minute, and then nodded.

 

“Aw, don’t worry about it,” Mimi said. She walked over to T.K. and knelt in front of him, rapidly undoing his pants before T.K. or Kari could object. “Let’s see what we have h… oh. Oh my.”

 

Kari uncovered her face and looked at the two of them, getting her first look at her boyfriend’s penis.

 

To put it simply, it was massive. Even flaccid it was longer than any Mimi had seen, and it boggled Kari’s virgin mind. And it wasn’t just long, it was incredibly girthy to boot. At the base lay his swollen balls, which were proportionate to his shockingly-large cock.

 

“T.K.!” Mimi said scoldingly. “You’ve been holding out on us! If I had known… well, I wouldn’t have let your virginity stay intact this long, and I doubt Kari would have either.”

 

Kari blushed and said “Well, I…” which Mimi took as confirmation.

 

T.K., for his part, was floored. He had been nervous about showing Kari his cock, worried that she would be too intimidated by its size. But here she was marveling at it, and T.K. felt a little silly about his fears.

 

“Well,” Mimi said, “since T.K.’s shown us what he’s packing, how about we show him our own assets?”

 

Kari, still blushing, covered her mouth with her hand and nodded.

 

“Great! Now, T.K., I want you to finish undressing that wonderful body and go sit on the bed. Once you’ve done that, your girlfriend and I will give you a very special striptease!”

 

T.K. did as she told him to, stripping off his pants and shirt to reveal a thin, toned body. He sat on the edge of the bed, his cock slowly growing to a greater length and thickness, rising up from his body and bobbing in the air.

 

The two young women, led by Mimi, began to strip for T.K. then. Mimi started, tossing aside her cap and then sliding out of her santa coat, leaving her in nothing but a corset and panties. She gestured to Kari, who hesitantly took off her sweater, revealing a black bra without any lace or frills. She then pulled down her skirt to unveil a matching pair of panties.

 

The pair stood before T.K. then, both down to their lingerie. Mimi was laughing and showing off her voluptuous body, while Kari kept fidgeting and shrinking away from T.K. and Mimi. This did not go unnoticed by Mimi, and she gently grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders, leaned in close, and told her not to worry, that she looked beautiful - and sexy - and the proof was in the hardness of her boyfriend’s cock. Mimi nibbled Kari’s earlobe, drawing a sound from Kari somewhere between a yelp and a whimper. Mimi pulled her in for a kiss, then, a kiss that was as much for show as her own pleasure. Kari slowly let herself be drawn into the kiss, letting out a moan when Mimi stuck out her tongue and began to explore Kari’s mouth. T.K. looked on in astonishment, having trouble believing that this was really happening in front of him. His dick was harder than usual, and he could almost feel the hot cum churning in his balls, excited by the display before him.

 

Mimi slowly broke off the kiss, then licked her lips and said “Feeling any better?”

 

Kari nodded, and she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slipped her shoulders out from the straps and let the piece of underwear fall to the ground, revealing her small but perky tits topped with little hard nipples. She cupped her breasts with her hands, showing them off to T.K. and giving him a questioning look. T.K. understood what she was asking, responding with “You look beautiful, Kari.”

 

Kari blushed again, but this time she was smiling. She pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, revealing a cute little pussy. She looked over to Mimi, who took the signal and stepped out of her own panties, leaving her wearing nothing but the corset. She quickly undid the clasps on the front, opening it and letting it fall to the ground while her generous tits sprung out.

  
  


All three of them now completely nude, Mimi took Kari by the hand and led her to the bed, pushing the mesmerized T.K. onto his back and drawing the two of them into a steamy three-way makeout session. There was little regard given for who was kissing who at any given moment, and while the other two were kissing the third would shower the others with licks and kisses around the face. Before long they were all groping each other, almost without thinking. Eventually the sloppy makeouts reached a natural pause, and the three were all blushing and giggly.

 

“Wow,” T.K. said. “That was…”

 

“That was nothing,” Mimi interrupted. “The best is yet to come, my students. Next up, we teach dear little Kari how to  _ really _ put that pretty mouth to use.”

 

Mimi then positioned T.K. back on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, while Mimi and Kari rested on their knees in front of him, faces inches from his throbbing cock.

 

“Alright Kari,” Mimi said, “I’m going to show you how to suck cock like a pro. So watch closely, ‘kay?” Kari nodded, and Mimi swept her long hair behind her shoulders as she lowered her lips to the head of T.K.’s dick. The moment she made contact T.K. let out a groan as thick precum started to trickle out of his cock, which Mimi lapped up happily.

 

She moved her attentions to the side of T.K.’s cock, licking and sucking along the length while pre continued to dribble out of the head. Kari hesitantly reached forward and picked some up with her fingers. She brought the pre-soaked digits to her mouth and gave them an experimental lick, sending a shiver of arousal through both her and T.K..

 

The precum tasted good to her, warm and salty. Mimi, seeing this out of the corner of her eye, gave Kari a sly wink and continued to work the shaft.

 

She eventually found her way back to the head, which she took in her mouth while she began to suck on it, drawing gasping moans from the young man. She mumbled something around his cock, which Kari thought might have been “watch this,” as she plunged down on the cock, taking most of the impressive length inside her in one go, her lips resting about three-quarters of the way down his dick.

 

Mimi gagged a little bit at the sheer length and girth, but pressed on, and before long she had covered the entire length, her lips at the very base of his cock. T.K. and Kari both looked on in astonishment as Mimi held this position for several moments before easing herself off the cock and, once it was out of her mouth, telling Kari that it was her turn to try.

 

“I-I don’t think I can-” Kari began, but Mimi cut her off.

 

“Nobody’s expecting you to deepthroat a monster like this on your first go hon, don’t worry,” she said, but seeing Mimi’s display of skill had awakened a competitive streak deep inside Kari, and she resolved silently to do just that.

 

Mimi moved to the side, allowing Kari to go to work, and she immediately began to worship the cock. “Oh, T.K.,” she said, running her fingers up and down his length while fondling his massive balls. “I can’t believe how big you are. I’m sorry we waited this long to do this…” She then took the head into her mouth, drawing a groan from T.K. as he placed his hand on the top of her head. Kari bobbed her head up and down on the cock experimentally a few times, and then thrust her head forward with great force, taking the cock deeper and deeper as she went. Knowing what must be coming she suppressed her gag reflex as best she could and pushed past it, choking on the cock but managing to take the entire length in one motion before snapping her head back and coughing repeatedly.

 

“Kari,” Mimi said, “holy crap. That was amazing!” She pulled Kari into a tight hug and gave her a peck on the cheek, telling her how well she did, what a brave girl she was. Kari blushed again, but she continued to smile.

 

Mimi pulled back, her tone doing a complete one-eighty, as she was prone to do. “Now,” she teased, “since the student is taking so much initiative, what should we do next?”

 

“Well, ah…” Kari said, “we, uh… we make him… we make him cum?”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Mimi said, clapping the younger girl on her bare back. “But we don’t want to tire T.K. out too early, do we? So let’s check with him.” 

 

They both looked up at T.K., who rubbed the back of his neck and said “Well, uh, that shouldn’t be a problem. When I’m doing this myself I usually have to… to cum… several times before I’m finished.”

 

“Ooh!” Mimi said, “we have a real stud with us today, don’t we? Let’s go ahead and make our boy cum, then.”

 

The two young women exchanged glances and, after a short and silent conversation, both set upon the cock at once which drew a startled and pleased gasp from T.K.. They worked from each side, using their tongues to lick the sides and underside of his dick, punctuated with intermittent kisses. Their tongues overlapped and met quite a bit, but neither of the girls cared and T.K. was overjoyed at the sensation of having two beautiful girls go down on him at once.

 

Before long T.K. was panting and groaning, and Mimi could tell he was going to cum soon. She pulled back, telling Kari to do the same and to put her face in front of his cock. They placed themselves together in front of it, cheeks touching, while Mimi began to pump the shaft with her hand and Kari fondled his balls.

 

It wasn’t much longer until T.K.’s panting became frantic, and he gasped “I’m… I’m about to cum. Oh god…” Mimi sped up the handjob then, coaxing an orgasm out of him, and T.K. called out “I’m cumming!”

 

Thick ropes of hot sperm shot from his dick then, wave after wave of it coating Mimi and Kari’s faces. It landed on their faces, in their open mouths, in their hair. Some of it shot high and went over their heads, arcing and landing on the floor several feet away.

 

Both women savored the taste of his cum, but each had very different contexts. Kari was just now tasting sperm for the first time, reveling in the musky scent and unique flavor, while Mimi marveled at the sheer quantity and thickness of it all. She had never seen anyone cum this much, and if T.K. was telling the truth they were in for many more rounds of this.

 

Acting on a mad impulse, Kari shifted her head and licked a healthy dollop of cum up from Mimi’s lips, causing the older woman to giggle, surprised and pleased. The two then began to lick and kiss each other clean, seeing who could clean the other up fastest. By the time they were done they were so giggly that they had some trouble sucking T.K.’s cock clean, but they got into it in short order. During all of this T.K.’s dick remained rock-solid, not softening in the slightest after his orgasm. Mimi wondered how he had so much stamina, but she was determined to get as much out of it as she could.

 

“And now,” she said, “it’s time for the two of you to have sex!”

 

T.K. and Kari looked at each other, licking their lips both in nervousness and anticipation. The two engaged in a silent conversation of their own, T.K. asking if Kari was okay with this and Kari responding that she would love nothing more.

 

“Since it’s traditional,” Mimi said, “let’s start with the missionary position. Let’s get you two on the bed.”

 

Mimi moved the as-yet unbroached box of sex toys on the floor and helped Kari up onto the bed. Kari lay on the bed, on her back, with her head on a pillow. Mimi positioned another pillow under her ass, saying that it would feel better that way. Kari spread her legs and Mimi moved her fingers to the younger woman’s crotch, saying “Yeah, you’re more than wet enough. You’re up!” she said to T.K., slapping his ass and laughing as she moved to the side.

 

T.K. crawled up the bed and positioned himself over Kari, asking her if she was sure about this. Kari nodded, although she was trembling a little bit. Whether it was nervousness or anticipation, she didn’t know.

 

T.K. kissed her then, long and hard, and while she was too distracted to be nervous he positioned his throbbing cockhead over Kari’s slick entrance and pushed inside her. Kari gasped, but it didn’t hurt - in fact, she felt a thrill deep in her chest as she realized that she was finally having sex with T.K..

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Kari said. “You-you’re so big…”

 

“And you’re so tight. I’m going to start moving, okay?”

 

Kari nodded and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his. T.K. began to push forward, penetrating her deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Her tight walls put up some resistance at first, but she quickly learned how to relax her muscles and welcome him inside.

 

T.K. kept up a slow but steady pace, and eventually his entire length was buried in Kari’s pussy. Both were letting out deep, panting breaths and they were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

 

T.K. began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of Kari while the two of them began to moan. Neither had experienced a sensation this intense before, and Mimi looked on in pride at the younger couple finally getting over their inhibitions - with a push, but still.

 

Of course, with what she had planned they were starting off downright vanilla, and she didn’t intend to let things stay that way for long.

 

T.K.’s thrusts grew steadily faster as the both of them became accustomed to the position and the movements, Kari started to buck her hips in time with him, and their moaning grew more and more frantic. Kari had T.K. securely pinned with her legs, and her hands were running up and down his back. Both were panting, and Mimi found that her hand had snuck between her legs while watching them. There was something intensely arousing about watching the couple have sex for the first time, and Mimi was savoring every moment of it.

 

“Oh, god,” Kari’s voice cut in. “I think… I think I’m going to cum soon, T.K.. Please, go faster!”

 

T.K. obliged her, the speed of his thrusts increasing dramatically. He was pounding her hard, but she was loving every moment of it. Her nails left long, light raised marks on his back where she had scratched at it. Her moans grew desperate, and she began to shake under T.K.. She started to whimper between moans, cute little whimpers that she half-muffled.

 

“T.K.…” she said, “I’m cumming. Oh god, I’m cumming!”

 

With her arms and legs she pulled T.K. in close in one final thrust. She cried out and thrust her hips upwards, coming to an intense orgasm. Her walls began to pulse, tightening and loosening, squeezing his dick. The sensation was too much for T.K., who called out “Kari, I’m cumming too!” as his dick pulsed as well, drawing hot, creamy sperm from his weighty balls and shooting it directly inside her waiting pussy.

 

Thick cum flooded inside her, filling her up to the brim. Eventually her pussy overflowed, cum bursting through the weak seal her pussy made on his cock. Only then did T.K. stop cumming. He slowly pulled himself out of her, and the moment he had completely withdrawn from her pussy a dollop of thick cream spurted out of her pussy, followed by a steady flow spilling out and staining the sheets.

 

“T.K.,” Kari panted, “that was incredible.”

 

“Y-yeah,” T.K. gasped. “It was.”

 

T.K. straightened up, shakily sitting on his knees, and that was when Mimi stepped back in. She straddled Kari while facing T.K., saying “Congratulations on losing your virginities, you two! But there’s so much more to do tonight, as long as you’re both up for it?”

 

“God, yes,” said T.K. and Kari in unison. Mimi smirked, saying “Good.”

 

Mimi then positioned her wet, gaping slit directly over Kari’s face and told the younger girl to eat her out, placing her own face right in front of T.K.’s lube and cum-stained dick. After his second orgasm in twenty minutes he was finally beginning to go a little soft. His big cock also needed cleaning, and Mimi knew just how to solve both problems at once. She leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth, while the prone Kari under her began to eat her out inexpertly but enthusiastically.

 

Kari had never eaten a woman out before that night, just as she had never sucked cock, and she had no idea what to expect going into it. She took a tentative lick of Mimi’s wet folds to start with, and Kari found that it tasted delicious. It was vaguely similar to the taste of cock, but it was still a unique flavor that Kari immediately wanted more of. She buried her face in Mimi’s pussy, and the woman on top of her began to moan in pleasure, if muffled by T.K.’s cock.

 

Mimi, having been thoroughly turned-on by watching T.K. and Kari go at it as well as having always been a quick shot with her first orgasms, found herself panting and moaning around T.K.’s once-again hardened cock. She made sure to clean every inch of it with her mouth, and T.K. was letting out little whimpering moans.

 

Mimi bobbed free of the massive cock, her arms and legs shaking, and called out “Mmm, keep focusing on my clit, Kari. I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

True to her word, shortly after Kari redoubled her efforts Mimi’s shaking became uncontrollable and she gasped “I’m cumming!” before letting out a shout and collapsing onto Kari, panting and grinning madly. Even though she had just came, she felt her pussy aching to be filled by the big cock she had just been sucking.

 

After taking a long, almost-painful minute to rest she directed the other two in rearranging positions. In short order Mimi was the one laying down, pillow raising her hips, with Kari’s crotch positioned over her face, dripping T.K.’s cum onto her lips. T.K. himself was between Mimi’s spread legs, his cock poised at her dripping entrance.

 

“Mmm, T.K.,” Mimi said, “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and as long as you can, got it?”

 

T.K. gave a grunt of assent, and he positioned his cock with his hand and sank into her while Kari lowered her cum-filled muff to Mimi’s face.

 

T.K. entered Mimi completely in one smooth motion, sinking into her with a gasp. Her pussy was very different from Kari’s, trained to accept large cocks with no resistance. She was still tight, however, and she was doing something with her muscles that pulsed her walls around T.K.’s dick, resulting in a completely new sensation.

 

While she was showing off, exercising her kegel muscles, Mimi also threw herself into eating Kari out. She was much more experienced than Kari, but she still savored in the taste of her juices mixing with T.K.’s copious cum. Kari was a very appreciative recipient of hr attentions, and before long she was moaning and gasping herself, writhing around on Mimi’s face. Mimi reveled in the feeling of pleasing and being pleasured by her two inexperienced but quick-learning friends.

 

T.K. thrust in and out of Mimi as fast and as hard as he could, groaning and gasping as he went, relishing in the unique sensation of Mimi’s pussy. He pulled Kari into a sloppy kiss, sticking his tongue in her mouth and exploring it with fervor. He took one hand off of Mimi’s hips and began to massage her breasts, rubbing them and tugging at her nipples, drawing gasps from the petite brunette.

 

This continued for a long while, the younger couple fucking the prone Mimi relentlessly. Mimi was the first to cum, clamping down on T.K.’s dick and moaning something unintelligible into Kari’s pussy. It was a long orgasm, and T.K. did not lighten up in the slightest as he railed her straight through the orgasm. Mimi, as soon as she was done shaking, redoubled her efforts in eating out Kari. It wasn’t long before she came for her second time that night, trembling on Mimi’s face and crying out into T.K.’s mouth.

 

Kari broke off the kiss, saying “Oh god, something’s coming… oh, oh god!” She squirted into Mimi’s mouth and all over her face, painting Mimi with her juices. The sensation of being squirted on while fucked by a cock as amazing as T.K.’s was enough to push Mimi into her second orgasm in five minutes, and she nearly screamed as she came all over T.K.’s cock. T.K., riding the high of sensation and feeling Mimi’s walls pulse and tighten on him even harder, thrust once more and shouted “I’m cumming again!”

 

This time it was Mimi’s turn to get filled to the brim with cum, and T.K.’s volume of cum was not lessened by his previous orgasms in the slightest. In fact, it seemed that his cum production had been kicked into overdrive and he pumped even more inside Mimi’s throbbing pussy. He pulled out of her, still cumming, and shot another wave, and then another, across Mimi’s chest, shooting as far as her ample tits. All three of them moaned, contended, and collapsed on each other in a post-orgasmic glow.

 

Once they had rested a bit Mimi gently pushed the others off from on top of her, saying. “So… you two up for the next round?”

 

The two were surprised that she was suggesting they keep going, but her words instilled them both with a fresh wave of energy and they both smiled and nodded in unison.

 

Mimi got off of the bed then and reached into the box of sex toys. Kari and T.K. had forgotten about the box entirely, and about the many more pleasures it promised.

 

Mimi took over again, directing the two of them, and in short order both girls were on their hands and knees on the bed, asses raised high in the air. T.K. knelt behind them, next to a pile of toys. Mimi waggled her hips, complaining “Come on, hurry up…” while T.K. inspected the toys Mimi had chosen and picked some out.

 

He started with two rabbit-style vibrating dildos, kneeling behind them and positioning one at each of their entrances, Mimi’s pussy still leaking his cum. He slowly worked the head of each artificial cock inside Mimi and Kari. Once he had entered both of them he thrust the dildos forward, plunging them deep inside the two waiting girls, who let out screaming moans of pleasure at being filled once more, if only by an artificial cock.

 

They were soon to experience the benefits of the toys, however, as T.K. sunk the dildos to the hilt into each of his partners and positioned the rabbit ears over their swollen clits. He fiddled around for a moment and, finding the dials, turned both vibrators on to maximum power. The sudden vibrations ripped shouts out of the two, followed by intense moaning and involuntary thrusting of hips.

 

T.K. then began to do some thrusting of his own, pumping the dildos in and out of their well-stuffed pussies, in short order ripping another orgasm from each of them, one after the other.

 

Once they had both cum, T.K. turned the dials down - but not all the way off - and left them deep in the womens’ pussies while he rummaged around in the pile of toys once more.

 

Both women were completely at his mercy, facing away from him with no idea what was coming next. They were left waiting in anticipation, their pussies stuffed with vibrating toys. Kari reflected while she was waiting that she never could have anticipated this. She had always been too scared to ask T.K. for sex, and she wasn’t even close to building up the courage when Mimi had intervened. She had been shocked by Mimi’s brazen behavior initially, but somewhere in the past several orgasms she had grown to be incredibly thankful for what she was doing for her and T.K.. She was definitely glad this was happening, despite her trepidation to start with.

 

As grateful as she was, it still did not prepare her for the sensation of cold, lubed-up fingers running over her tight asshole. Both Kari and Mimi let out yelps of surprise as T.K. worked the lube gently into and around their assholes, eventually slipping a single finger into each hole to moans from Mimi and Kari - Kari especially.

 

Kari had never before even considered having something go into her ass, but there was something about it - a combination of the sensation and the illicit thrill surrounding it - that sent shivers of pleasure through her entire body. She moaned again, saying “Oh god, more, please!”

 

In response, T.K. slid an extra finger inside her ass, drawing further moans from Kari. He began to pump his fingers in and out of the girls’ assholes, slowly but insistently, while the vibrating dildos stuffed their pussies.

 

Once he figured that their holes were relaxed enough, T.K. withdrew his fingers and, after a moment, placed well-lubed buttplugs made of cold metal at each of their entrances. Both women shivered and moaned, both out of pleasure and out of discomfort - both caused by the sensation of the cold steel.

 

T.K. told them to prepare themselves, and they relaxed their muscles as thoroughly as they could as he slowly worked the plugs inside them. Eventually they both popped into place, and the women were assaulted with the sensation of being double-penetrated. Both moaned desperately, begging him to fuck them.

 

He obliged them, of course. He pulled out Mimi’s dildo and Kari’s buttplug, then told Mimi to get in front of Kari. She did as he asked, and Kari in her lust automatically began to eat Mimi out from behind, Mimi’s pussy still coated with T.K.’s cum. While she was occupied with giving Mimi oral, T.K. slipped his lubed-up cock inside Kari’s ass, causing her to moan into Mimi’s cum-soaked pussy. T.K. entered her slowly, pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside until he was buried in her ass to the hilt.

 

T.K. began to fuck his girlfriend in the ass then, starting out slow and gentle, gradually building up to a hard and fast railing that left his heavy balls slapping against her loudly. All of this, of course, while her pussy was still plugged with the vibrating dildo. Kari nearly screamed in delight, revealing herself to be a long-repressed buttslut, which T.K. was delighted to find out. He loved the feel of her ass, totally unique from her pussy, both tighter and a different texture. 

 

T.K. decided to make things a little more interesting for his girlfriend, reaching to the side and pulling a battery-powered wand vibrator out of the pile. T.K. placed it over his girlfriend’s clit and turned it on.

 

This time, Kari screamed for real, pausing from eating Mimi out so that she could let out a shriek of pleasure as the wand’s head assaulted her clit with full-force vibrations. She gasped, panted, moaned, and came hard all over the dildo in her pussy. The dildo popped free from the force of her orgasm, and she squirted again all over the cum-stained sheets  Her ass clamped down on T.K.’s dick and squeezed tighter than her pussy ever could. The sheer tightness drove T.K. over the edge and he came again, pouring his hot seed directly into Kari’s stretched-out ass. He pulled out, painting her ass and back with cum while both of them moaned intensely.

 

After what seemed like an eternity T.K. finally stopped cumming, Kari’s back coated in white.

 

His dick still hard, and some switch inside him flipped, T.K. sat down and pulled Kari onto his lap, beginning to fuck her ass again, much to Kari’s delight. Her eyes had become somewhat glazed-over and were rolling around in their sockets. She was panting, her tongue slipped out, and when she wasn’t panting she was either moaning or begging him to fuck her ass harder. T.K. got so caught up in screwing his girlfriend that he didn’t notice what Mimi was up to until she slipped into Kari’s pussy with a strapon dildo.

 

T.K. watched as Mimi fucked his girlfriend with the strapon, and it sent a thrill through his body. He found that he loved sharing Kari like this, and completely understood why Tai was okay with sharing Mimi.

 

Kari came again, longer and harder than any of her previous orgasms, and once she regained control of her body she lifted herself off T.K.’s cock and Mimi’s strapon and quickly went to work, practically ripping the strapon harness off of Mimi and quickly putting it on herself. She sat down and pushed Mimi onto her lap, facing her. Following the unspoken instructions, her own eyes glazed-over with lust as well, Mimi lowered herself onto the dildo that Kari came on just moments ago. Kari thrust upward and began to fuck her with wild abandon.

 

While Kari was giving attention to Mimi’s pussy, T.K. re-lubed his cock and pulled the buttplug out of Mimi’s ass, slipping his cock inside to replace it. Mimi moaned in pleasure at being double penetrated, and she began to bounce her own hips in time to Kari and T.K.’s thrusts.

 

T.K. came again, filling up Mimi’s ass with his seed. Then the three of them found another position and went again. And again.

 

The three of them kept going, only stopping when they saw the first sunlight of Christmas morning coming through the window blinds and both Kari and Mimi were absolutely painted white inside and out with T.K.’s cum.

 

The three of them collapsed into an exhausted, giggly puppy pile on the bed, none of them quite able to believe how well the night had gone.

 

“Merry Christmas,” said Mimi. “And… I hate to get ahead of myself, but I have this idea for my New Years party…”


	2. New Year's (orgy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shenanigans that followed her Christmas Eve party, Mimi has some ideas for a New Year’s party that are too

The guests came to the apartment one by one. First was Sora, perpetually early. Then Joe, and then Izzy, with Matt being the last to arrive. All of them had, essentially, the same experience walking in. They knocked on the door and were ushered in by either T.K. or Tai, both of whom had arrived early to help set things up. One of the men would welcome them inside and shut the door behind them. Mimi would then step into full view of the invited guest, greet them, and offer to take their coat.

 

The only unusual thing about this was that Mimi was, aside from a thin gold necklace bearing a pendant in the shape of the Crest of Sincerity, completely and gloriously nude.

 

Each of the guests reacted to this in their own ways. The formal invitations had warned them about this, of course, telling them the unique purpose of the party and what to expect as well as what was and wasn’t permitted, but none of them had entirely believed the letter. It just seemed so outlandish, so removed from anything they had experienced before. But there stood Mimi, confirming everything that the letter had promised.

 

In the end each of them recovered, however, and gave their coats to Mimi, who led them into the living room. She then walked away, towards the bedroom to deposit the coat, giving the guest a wonderful and completely-engineered view of her well-formed ass.

 

Only once Mimi had walked into the other room did any of the guests look around the rest of the room, which contained the other of the two men. They wondered where Kari might be, if she perhaps hadn’t arrived yet, until they actually looked at the table piled high with snacks and refreshments and realized that the table bore a person as well as food.

 

Kari lay on the table, also completely nude save for a necklace with her crest on it, with food all around and on top of her - a human centerpiece. Her arms and legs were tied loosely to the legs of the table with silk scarves.

 

Kari smiled and turned her head, welcoming the new guests. Most stammered their hellos. At this point Mimi would return, now empty handed. Although in Sora’s case, she returned bearing an impressively large strapon for her use. The guests then began asking questions about the evening ahead of them, to which Mimi would laugh and say “Not until everyone’s here. Until then, mingle!”

 

Sora, holding the strapon awkwardly with her hand, walked over to the table bearing food and Kari.

 

“Um, hi, Kari,” Sora said, trying not to look at the younger woman’s exposed body.

 

“Hello, Sora!” she chirped. “Happy New Year! Help yourself to some food.” Kari was not embarrassed in the slightest to expose her body like this - her experiences after the Christmas Eve party had awakened something new and powerful inside of her, a love of being exposed and even used. She loved being treated as furniture, and felt a thrill at being bound, even loosely, to the table.

 

Sora cautiously grabbed a cupcake off of Kari’s belly, and began to chat with her and with TK - and with Tai, who seemed unperturbed by the presence of his naked sister. Then Joe arrived, and Sora witnessed the entire pageant being played out again. Then with Izzy, and again with Matt.

 

Once they were all gathered in the living room Mimi clinked a spoon on a glass, silencing the chatter and drawing all eyes back to her exposed body.

 

“Well, it looks like everybody’s here!” said Mimi. “Now, I’m sure you were all… surprised by the invitation you received. Wondered if it was serious. Well, me and Kari are here to tell you that yes, it’s all true. This is a freeuse party, and all of you are invited to use the two of us as you please!” There was some commotion and sounds of disbelief, to which Mimi replied “We all thought that this would be an appropriate continuation of our Christmas party, and the lewdness that happened afterwards.”

 

She continued “There’s only one rule, and that’s if one of us says stop, you stop. Now, please enjoy the party, as well as the two of us!”

 

And with that, the party commenced.

 

Unsure of what was appropriate and when, the gathering started out awkward. Everyone stole glances at Mimi and Kari’s naked bodies, but were not confident enough to look openly, much less do anything with what was available.

 

The crowd slowly warmed up, however, with Tai helpfully grabbing Mimi’s butt and TK feeding Kari frosting from his cupcake with his fingers. Once the drinks started flowing, the party began to go much more smoothly. Once people found their way to seats around the room Mimi would take their drink orders, then walk away with an exaggerated swaying of her hips. She would mix the drink - Mimi had become rather proficient in making cocktails, and was considering bartending - and bring it back to the guest.

 

Joe was the first to order, wanting a drink to steady his nerves, and Mimi made him a screwdriver. She brought it back to him, giving him the drink and a peck on the cheek. Mimi took his other hand and guided it towards her taut ass, which he squeezed entirely on reflex. Joe turned red and began to blush, but Mimi laughed and held his hand there for a moment. She finally released him and walked over to the table, getting herself a bite of food and pinching Kari’s nipple while she was at it. The younger woman let out a small yelp, but quickly silenced herself.

 

Sora was the next to order, asking Mimi to make whatever she felt like. Mimi responded with a Sex on the Beach and another kiss, this time on the lips, after Sora took a sip. “I just wanted to see how the drink tasted,” Mimi said with a devilish grin.

 

Matt started getting food, and he decided to be bold and feel up his younger brother’s tied-down girlfriend.

 

He brought his hand to one of Kari’s tits and gave a gentle squeeze, to which Kari responded with a tiny moan. Emboldened by this he quickly forgot about gathering food and used both hands to massage Kari’s breasts. He grew more thorough and rougher, pinching and tugging at her nipples. And Kari was loving every moment of it.

 

TK looked on happily, watching his older brother groping his girlfriend. He enjoyed seeing her shared in this way, and licked his lips in anticipation at what was sure to come later. Perhaps he and his brother would get to double-team her…

 

Kari was getting pretty thoroughly worked up by Matt’s rough treatment, and her moans were ringing out across the room while Mimi got Izzy his drink. Eventually he decided he was done for the moment and retreated. One of his hands took a detour, however, and cupped Kari’s crotch, pressing one finger against her tight slit. His finger came back soaked in lube, and Matt smirked as he brought the finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

 

The focus drew back to Mimi, who was serving Tai a whiskey. He took a sip and said “Hey babe, how about you give everyone a little show?”

 

“Just what I was thinking,” Mimi said and turned around. TK pressed ‘play’ on an mp3 player hooked up to a speaker, and a poppy, danceable song came on.

 

Mimi began to move in time with the music, starting out with a fairly normal club dance and slowly becoming more and more erotic, showing off her nude body as her dance grew seductive.

 

She continued to dance, the ‘moves’ including running her hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts, and slapping her own ass.

 

The effect it was having on the rest of the people in the room was obvious as some shifted uncomfortably in their seats and others not-so-subtly rested their hands on their crotches. Sora began to absentmindedly fondle the strapon in her hands, licking her lips at the sight of Mimi.

 

Mimi slid towards Joe, deciding to tease the man a little. She placed herself in his lap, feeling his obvious erection pressing against her ass. She began to give him a lapdance then, moving around in his lap and grinding against his dick - which was nothing to sneeze at, if Mimi was guessing its size correctly through Joe’s jeans. Joe, having no idea what to do with his hands, eventually rested them on Mimi’s hips. In turn, she draped her arms around his neck and began to grind harder, drawing a gasp from Joe.

 

Mimi continued for a little while and then slid out of Joe’s lap, bending over in front of him, leaning her hands on his legs, and lowering her head to his lap. She took the zipper of his jeans in her teeth and pulled the fly down slowly. She spread his legs and Joe, getting the idea, shakily unbuttoned his jeans, showing his underwear. Mimi used one hand to unbutton his briefs, and Joe’s dick sprang erect out from them. Mimi purred at the sight of it, admiring its length and girth as she lowered her head to his crotch once more and gave it an experimental, trailing lick along one side from the base to the head. It wasn’t as long as TK or Tai’s, but it was still enormous. It was as if only boys with big dicks had been chosen to be Digidestined, and that was fine by Mimi.

 

Joe moaned at the stimulation and put one hand on Mimi’s head. Mimi responded by taking his cockhead into her mouth and began to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down. She felt the cock growing larger in her mouth and she moaned around it, beginning to press her head down.

 

She lowered herself onto the cock slowly but surely, and before long she had taken the entire length. She held it there for a moment before swirling her tongue around a little to a groan from Joe, popping her head free, and sticking her ass out with an exclamation of “Don’t keep me waiting, boys!”

 

It wasn’t long before Izzy, of all people, was behind her and unbuttoning his pants. He may have been shy, but everyone knew that he had harbored a crush on Mimi for years, even after she had become Tai’s girlfriend. It seemed that he wasn’t about to give up the chance to fuck his longtime crush, and Mimi went back to sucking Joe’s dick as Izzy slipped a finger inside her dripping-wet pussy.

 

Mimi let out a small moan around the cock, and a larger one when Izzy pulled his finger out and pressed his firm cockhead against her slit.

 

Izzy plunged inside her in one go, and it was lucky that Mimi had practice taking huge dicks because this cock stretched her walls like none other. She was completely filled by the cock of her childhood friend, and they both let out moans of satisfaction - and, in Mimi’s case, the very edges of pain.

 

Mimi returned to worshipping Joe’s cock while Izzy pounded her from behind and the others looked on, some groping Kari while they watched. TK fingered his girlfriend while Joe, Mimi, and Izzy fucked. Sora disappeared to the bathroom briefly, and came out still clothed but with her shirt open, revealing her black lacy bra, and a strapon sticking out of her unzipped pants. She had no intention of going naked, lest she be mistaken for the ‘entertainment,’ so she remained clothed like the men were, her artificial cock sticking out like their real ones. The strapon itself came with an egg and a bullet vibrator included, the pair resting comfortably inside Sora and on her clit, buzzing away in pleasurable waves that, combined with the visual stimulation of fucking Mimi and Kari, would be able to get her to orgasm multiple times that night.

 

She returned to the action as Joe began to gasp and moan with a regularity that suggested he was close to cumming. Izzy started making similar noises, and Mimi was moaning and shaking around Joe’s cock.

 

Joe slowly stood up, tension building inside him, pushing the chair back and out of the way as he and Izzy began to spitroast Mimi. At some point it had transitioned from Mimi sucking Joe’s cock to Joe actively fucking her mouth. All the men had their cocks out by this point, openly stroking them as they watched the three go at it. Sora saw an impressive collection of dicks, all varying in size but every single one on the ‘massive’ end of the spectrum.

 

Joe gasped, saying “I’m about to cum.”

 

“M-me too,” groaned Izzy.

 

Mimi moaned, wordlessly begging them to cum.

 

“Cumming!” both of them called out at once, and Mimi was flooded at both ends with wave after wave of hot spunk. It filled her mouth and throat as well as her pussy, and the sensation of the twitching cocks shooting their loads inside Mimi was enough to drive her over the edge and she let out a cock-muffled shout as she came all over Izzy’s dick and collapsed onto the floor, quivering and cumming, leaking semen from both ends.

 

She recovered shortly afterward, rising to her feet and looking around. “Well,” she said, “who’s next? Also, somebody get Kari off of that table so she can join in!”

 

TK and Tai quickly undid Kari’s restraints, moved the remaining food off of her naked body, and began to help her off the table until Matt told them to stop.

 

“I have an idea,” he said with a wicked grin.

 

They repositioned Kari, moving her small frame with no effort, perpendicularly so that her legs and head dangled off the edges of the table.

 

“Okay bro,” Matt said to TK, “which end do you want?”

 

TK smiled and licked his lips. I’ll take her mouth,” he said.

 

“Mmm,” Kari said. “Please, fill me up.” She had become thoroughly worked up, and she felt a needy emptiness inside her that begged to be satisfied. For it to be filled by her boyfriend and his brother, a man she had always looked up to, all the better.

 

Additionally, she had gotten a glimpse of Matt’s cock while they were moving her around, and she now knew that Matt was TK’s big brother in more ways than one.

 

Matt grabbed her by the hips and thrust inside her in one go, and Kari realized just how big he was. Matt’s cock entered, filled, and stretched her like nothing had before, and she began to moan wildly even before the man began to thrust, which he did in short order. The moaning turned almost to screaming, and TK took advantage of her wide-open mouth hanging down over the edge of the table and pushed his cock into her mouth and down her throat, gentle but unrelenting, giving her time to suppress her gag reflex. This last factor was helped by the position she was in, and combined with the constant practice she had been getting with TK since the christmas eve party her throat welcomed TK like she was born to take cock in any hole.

 

The two, largely accidentally, found a rhythm that drove Kari wild, both thrusting in and out at the same time, filling and emptying her at a regular metronomic pace. She began to writhe on the table and around the cocks, stretching herself to take them as deeply as possible and moaning around the cock in her mouth. Her throat and walls pulsed around the cocks, and before long they pushed her over the edge into her first orgasm. She moaned and went limp, then began to twitch, and finally tensed up in a long and powerful orgasm that left her cumming all over their dicks.

 

Mimi looked on, satisfaction on her face, then had a realization and said “Hey! Don’t forget that I’m available too!”

 

Tai and Sora were the first to approach her, Joe and Izzy still recovering from their first orgasms. They bent her over an armchair, her mouth and pussy exposed, and Tai took his girlfriend’s mouth while Sora grabbed a bottle of conspicuously-placed lube and, instead of taking her pussy, began to prepare Mimi’s ass instead. Mimi moaned her approval, but was quickly muffled by Tai’s impressive cock, which he shoved inside her in one powerful thrust.

 

Sora, having prepped the strapon and Mimi’s asshole, was quick to follow. She eased the strapon into Mimi’s ass, going slowly until she was buried in Mimi’s ass to the hilt, then began to thrust.

 

Tai looked over to where Kari and her partners were, and saw that TK had begun to massage Kari’s breasts. The siblings had talked things over beforehand, and while they weren’t going to do anything incestuous neither had any qualms about having sex in the same room. They had always been comfortable around each other, and they weren’t about to pass up this opportunity.

 

Tai followed TK’s example, reached around the chair, and began to grope Mimi’s tits, to which she moaned in response. He roughly massaged them, pinching and pulling at the nipples and occasionally lightly slapping the side exposed to him, urging her to suck harder.

 

She did so, and it wasn’t long before her efforts were rewarded with a groan from Tai of “I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Mimi moaned around his cock in response. Sora, feeling herself getting closer, grabbed the remote out of her pocket and turned the vibrators up.

 

Tai was the first to cum, orgasming with a shout and driving his cock deep into Mimi’s throat, pouring his seed directly into her. The sensation drove Mimi over the edge and she came all over Sora’s strapon, moaning and gagging. This proved to be just what Sora needed to hear, and she came as well, her pussy clenching down hard on the vibrator.

 

Over on the table, the participants were reaching climaxes of their own. Kari came for a second time, yelling around the cock in her mouth, and the sensation of being clenched down on so tightly thrust Matt over the edge himself. He gave one final thrust and flooded her pussy with hot seed, spurt after spurt of cum filling her up.

 

Seeing his brother cumming inside his girlfriend was altogether too much for TK, and he cried out “I’m cumming!” as he gave her mouth a final thrust of its own and began to flood her throat with spunk.

 

Both of them had large, weighty balls that had been filling up with hot cum, and the two let out even more than Kari had expected. They filled her up from both ends, pumping directly into her womb and stomach. She felt it sloshing around inside her even as they continued to let out more inside her.

 

Eventually both of the cocks popped free, still cumming, and let loose all over her face and lower body. After what seemed like an eternity they finished shooting - but they still remained hard, as did Tai.

 

Joe and Izzy, having watched the last round openly stroking their cocks, decided to jump back in at this point - Izzy moving towards Mimi and Joe towards Kari. Meanwhile Matt and Sora switched partners, each moving to the other woman.

 

They then positioned themselves for another round. It took some maneuvering, but they were able to position themselves so that everyone could be serviced at once. Kari and Mimi rode Joe and Izzy cowgirl, with TK positioned behind Kari and Tai behind Mimi, ready to take their asses. Matt and Sora stood, cock and hastily-cleaned strapon poised at their mouths. All six prepared to enter the girls at once in their own New Year's countdown, and when they hit zero both women were simultaneously triple penetrated in a single thrust from everyone. If not for the cocks in their mouths they would have screamed in joy, but the most they could let out were satisfied moans.

 

The six began to pump steadily in and out of the two, each with their own unique paces. The girls rode their partners fast and hard, while the others all moved at different speeds in a contrast that drove them wild.

 

The eight-way orgy continued for as long as everyone could stand, nobody wanting to be the first to cum. But eventually everyone reached their respective limits, and let out their own calls that they were about to cum.

 

They came one after the other, everyone pulling out in an unspoken agreement to paint these girls white with this round. Wave after wave of hot cum spurted onto them from every direction. Sora, of course, did not ejaculate when she came but Joe shot so far that plenty hit Kari’s face regardless.

 

The two women were being covered in cum, and the sensation of being coated in seed pushed both of them over the edge into sloppily cumming, screaming messes. Mimi regained her composure quickly, but Kari nearly passed out from the pleasure.

 

Kari was forced to recover quickly, however, as Mimi and Kari were pushed into the center of the room on their hands and knees, Tai behind Mimi and TK behind Kari. The two men were immediately ready to go again, and plunged inside the cum-covered women as they instinctively began to make out and kiss and lick the cum off of each other’s faces. Mimi and KAri let out desperate moans and begged to be fucked more, harder, faster - and TK and Tai happily obliged them. They went all out, leaving the two women gibbering cream-coated messes who could think about nothing but cocks. In that moment they were slaves to sex, unable to imagine anything but being fucked in increasingly creative and depraved ways. The four who weren’t actively participating stroked themselves off over the two, Sora both stroking the strapon and sticking a hand down her pants, fingering herself.

 

It did not take long this time for everyone to reach climax, but especially for the two women being fucked - they each came twice, letting out screaming, panting moans, before the first of the men came.

 

Izzy was the first of them to orgasm, showering the girls with heavy spurts of cum. The others were quick to follow, with TK and Tai the last to cum, their creampies contrasting with the impromptu bukkake from the others. Mimi and Kari were covered in cum inside and out, shot after shot of salty seed filling up their pussies and coating their bodies, getting in their hair and all over their completely-exposed skin. All of the male Digidestined had insane volumes of cum, and all of it was aimed directly at the two of them.

 

They each let out screaming orgasms at the sensation of servicing so many cocks like this, and this time Kari actually did pass out briefly. Everyone save for Mimi retreated to give her some space, but she came to again quickly. What woke up, however, was not the same Kari that had passed out. This version of her was completely cock-crazed, unable to think about anything but seeking out the next cock to fuck or suck. She would recover soon, but her brain was at that moment totally sex-addled.

 

The others did not know the depths of perversion to which she had sunk, however, and the party continued as TK moved towards Mimi, getting ready to fuck her next. This left Kari looking directly at Tai and his massive, erect cock, and she crawled towards him while licking her lips.

 

Sora, ever observant, immediately noticed what was happening and realized she had to intervene. She trusted Tai and Kari, but both were extraordinarily sex-addled at this point and she wasn’t sure they knew the implications of what could happen next.

 

Sora, with a little effort, redirected Kari towards Izzy’s cock, which she happily moved towards once Tai’s cock was out of sight. Tai got a puzzled look on his face, like he was about to protest, but Sora acted on a mad impulse to shut him up.

 

She got down on her knees and began to blow him herself.

 

This was not what Sora had gone into this party intending to do - she was far more of a top than a bottom and usually had no interest in being the one to sexually submit, but something about the whole party had given her a craving to service a cock that she had not recognized until she had one in her mouth.

 

She went at it with all that she had, not overly experienced in giving blowjobs but more than making up for it with ecstasy and enthusiasm. Tai groaned and put his hands on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

 

Eventually he decided that Sora wasn’t moving fast enough, and he held Sora’s head in place while he thrust his cock down her throat. Sora tried to protest initially, but she had no choice but to service the cock now. Besides, a significant part of her thrilled at being used like this, something so far outside her usual sexual experience.

 

Tai began to thrust in and out of her, growing faster and harder as he went. It was all Sora could do to keep her gag reflex down, but that was just as well. All Tai needed was a wet hole to fuck, and Sora was happy to donate hers to the cause. She stuck a hand down her pants and began to finger herself while he throatfucked her, growing faster and harder as he did.

 

Eventually Tai got his brain together enough to gasp “Sora, I’m cumming!” Sora jammed her head down on the cock, fully intending to swallow all of it - she didn’t want to get it on her clothes or face, although there was a suspicious wetness on her knees that told her that despite her efforts she had knelt down in a puddle of cum anyway.

 

She felt Tai’s cock twitch once, twice, then it exploded with cum, pouring it directly down her throat. There was more of it than Sora had ever taken before, and it spurted directly into her stomach. Before long she could feel the sheer amount of it sloshing around in her belly, yet the cum continued to flow.

 

Eventually the spurts tapered off and stopped. Sora bobbed her head free of the cock and looked down at her belly, exposed by her open shirt. Either she had eaten more snacks than she had thought, or the sheer quantity of spunk had actually inflated her stomach a little.

 

By this time Kari, while being fucked by Izzy, had partially come back to her senses. She wasn’t about to go after Tai again, and Sora considered her good deed of the day done.

 

And just what day  _ was _ it, anyway?

 

She looked at the clock on the wall, and let out a gasp, followed by a cum-flavored burp, when she saw that it was past midnight. They had fucked their way into the new year without nothing, and none of their amazing stamina appeared to be spent yet.

 

They continued to fuck all the way through to morning, the girls and the floor and furniture of the apartment covered in layer upon layer of spunk. Mimi, when her clarity resurfaced briefly, was suddenly very glad that her apartment had hardwood flooring - she wouldn’t have had a prayer of getting all this out of carpet.

 

It was dawn before everyone was completely spent, and the men and sora collapsed into chairs while Mimi and Kari lay prone on the floor, panting and grinning and giggling madly at each other.

 

Eventually all the noise died down and was replaced with silence, which Matt finally broke by saying the first words in what felt like hours.

 

“So,” he said. “When are you having another holiday party?”

 

Everyone collapsed into laughter and giggles then, imagining the opportunity to do this again - and admiring the number they had done on Mimi, Kari, and the apartment in general.


	3. Envy, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi has found a new job, one that may be able to satisfy her seemingly-unending desire for sex - but what’s in store for her first night?

Four days after the wild New Year’s Eve party, Mimi’s apartment was empty save for herself and her steady boyfriend Tai. Instead of a wild orgy in the middle of her living room, the two were spending the evening in Mimi’s luxurious bed.

The two were, however, still having sex.

Instead of the crazy and chaotic group sex that Mimi had been having recently, however, this was gentle and loving, a display of mutual affection between two long-term partners. They were even in the missionary position, their moans peppered with laughter and kisses.

There was one thing, however. Instead of having vaginal sex, Tai was currently in the process of drilling Mimi’s wonderful ass while she fingered herself.

The two continued like this for some time, their stamina allowing them to enjoy the intercourse to their heart’s content, but all good things must come to an end, at least temporarily.

“Want to cum together?” Tai asked, moaning the question softly.

“Of course,” Mimi purred.

The two of them allowed themselves to fall over the edge, pulling each other into a deep kiss as they came at the same time, Tai shooting his seed deep inside Mimi’s ass with a plentiful load.

Their long, shuddering orgasms finished, Tai pulled out and flopped on his back next to Mimi. Both of them knew that they could go until dawn, but this night they were content to call it after a single satisfying round.

The two looked at each other, smiling, and lapsed into a brief giggling fit. They lay there, luxuriating in post-coital bliss and playfully fondling each other, when Mimi decided to broach a conversation topic that had been floating in her head for the past two days.

“So, Tai,” she said. “I might have found a job opening that would be a good fit for me.”

“Really? That’s great Mimi! I know you’ve been looking for a better job for a while. Where is it?”

“Well, as it turns out they’re looking for a new bartender at a club called Envy. Do you know it?”

“Envy… that’s the strip club that encourages its employees to actually have sex with the customers, right? I’ve never been, but I’ve heard coworkers talking about it.”

“That’s the one,” Mimi confirmed. She stroked his chest, tentatively asking “What would you think about me taking a job there?”

Tai smiled and ruffled her hair. “If you want to, I don’t see why not. I bet you’d have a lot of fun at a job like that, and I’d certainly enjoy watching you work from time to time.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear you say that, Tai! I think it would be a great job. I actually have an interview lined up for tomorrow morning.”

Tai gave her a peck on the cheek, saying “That’s great, honey.” He kissed her deeply, putting all of his love and affection for the woman next to him into a single kiss. Then he continued, saying “I might have to leave for work before you wake up, in which case I wish you the best of luck on the interview. Let me know how it goes, ‘kay?”

\----

The next morning Mimi took the train to the strip club known simply as Envy. It was a several-minute walk from the train station, however, and it was a cold winter day. As such, she was dressed conservatively for the moment in blue jeans, high-heeled boots, and the fuzzy orange sweater Tai had given her a few years back that she wore whenever she wanted to feel lucky. She could certainly use the luck, she thought.

Beneath the attractive but conservative clothing, however, Mimi was dressed in lingerie that was sure to please. She had on lacy orange-and-white underwear as well as her nicest black garter belt and stockings. The getup might be a little loud - but so was Mimi, and one was supposed to showcase their best qualities during an interview, right?

Still, that did not stop her from feeling nervous as she stared at the doors to Envy, wondering what kind of interview awaited her and how she would do.

After a few hesitant moments she walked in, examining the interior. Being daytime, many hours before the club was to open, all of the house lights were on and she could see the whole environment clearly. It was a fairly large club with a central stage bearing a few stripper poles, but most of the space was taken up by tables, booths, and a large, seemingly well-stocked bar.

The whole place seems well-appointed and clean, and she thought it looked like a nice place to work. The whole environment would be different when the club opened at sundown, of course, but the bones of the place would still be the same. Not the classiest club in town certainly, but a highly respectable one nonetheless.

Stepping further inside, she saw a group of three people - two men and one woman - sitting at one of the tables, apparently waiting for her. They waved her over, and as she approached the table the younger of the two men said “You must be Ms. Tachikawa.”

“That’s me!” Mimi chirped. “It’s nice to meet all of you. This looks like a wonderful club you have set up here.”

“We like to think so,” said the woman, smiling at Mimi’s bubbly enthusiasm. “We were waiting for you down here, but if you wouldn’t mind I think it best that we adjourn to the office of our hiring manager, Yuuta. That’s yuuta over there,” she said, gesturing towards the older man - he wasn’t old, per se, but he appeared to be in his mid-thirties compared to the other two in their late twenties.

Yuuta stood and gave her a small but respectful bow, which Mimi returned.

The others stood up, introducing themselves properly. “My name is Riko,” said the woman, “and my colleague here is called Takeshi. We are two of the senior managers here at Envy. Would you mind following us to the office? It’s only a short ways off.”

Mimi assented as to how she wouldn’t mind in the slightest, and followed the three to a well-appointed office with a desk, several chairs, and a couch. There was also an exceedingly well-stocked bar cart. Mimi wondered if she would have to fuck any of them as part of the interview process, and if so which of them? Looking them up and down discreetly, she found that she would be fine with any of them. Takeshi and Riko were fairly young and attractive, and Yuuta had something of the sexy-older-man vibe going for him.

Takeshi and Riko took seats on the couch, while Yuuta sat behind the desk and pulled out a pad of paper and an old-fashioned fountain pen. Riko gestured towards a comfortable-looking chair, indicating that Mimi should sit.

She did so, and the interview began.

It started off like any other interview. They asked her about her previous employment (waitress), her bartending experience (a series of classes and extensive self-teaching), her greatest strengths (her personable nature, her body, and her ability to think on the spot), and why she wanted to work at this particular club (from everything she had heard, it sounded like a wonderful place to work).

This continued on for a while, but eventually it was over and Mimi breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was good at interview questions, but they always made her nervous. It was time for the practical portion of the interview, which Mimi felt much more confident about.

“If you wouldn’t mind moving over to the bar cart,” Yuuta said, “we would like to gauge your ability to mix drinks to our standards.” Mimi did so, and each of the three gave her a drink order - an Old Fashioned, a Manhattan, and a Moscow Mule. She prepared the drinks to exacting standards and served them. Each of the three took a sip of their respective drinks, and although they tried to keep their faces neutral Mimi could tell that she had nailed it.

Yuuta made a few more notes on his pad of paper, saying “Now, as with the rest of our female staff we expect our bartenders to be comfortable with stripping, as well as other acts farther along that spectrum. Would you mind stripping down for us?

“No problem at all,” Mimi chirped, stepping into the center of the office. She put one boot-clad foot up on a chair, zipping down the side and stepping out of the shoe, revealing her stockinged foot. She did the same with her other foot, then removed her sweater in one smooth motion, revealing her lacy bra.

It is difficult to remove skinny jeans sexily, given the way they cling to the forms of the legs and hips, but Mimi managed it like a champ and she stepped out of them cleanly, leaving her in only her lingerie.

The underwear was a hit, as she had hoped, with the three onlookers nodding appreciatively. Riko motioned for her to keep going, and she detached her stockings from the garter belt and put her legs seductively up on a chair as she rolled the stockings off of her legs one at a time. She then removed her bra without any apparent effort, undoing the clasp in the back and shifting her shoulders to let the bra fall to the floor. Next were her panties, which she removed while taking every opportunity to show off her round, toned ass and clean-shaven pussy.

Mimi was left in only her garter belt when Yuuta stopped her, saying “Excellent, thank you very much.”

Riko stepped in, saying “Next, if you wouldn’t mind giving Takeshi here a brief lap dance? Our bartenders are not expected to give dances very often, but sometimes things come up and we ask our staff to be capable of performing most, if not all, of the services that our club offers.”

Mimi sauntered seductively over to the couch, putting an extra sway into her hips, then turned and settled into Takeshi’s lap sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She began to twist and writhe in his lap, making sure to grind her ample butt against his crotch. She could tell from the growing hardness in his pants that she was doing at least reasonably well, and the look in his eyes suggested she was doing better than that.

Then they surprised her by asking her more interview questions while she performed the lap dance, this time of a lewder nature. Riko asked the questions while Yuuta took down notes on his pad of paper.

“So, are you fully familiar with the policies of this club?” Riko asked, watching the performance with a slightly hungry look in her eye.

“I believe so,” Mimi responded. “This is a club where the staff are encouraged to engage in sex acts with the clientele, yes?”

“That’s correct,” Riko said. “Although we do not force our employees to perform any acts they are not personally comfortable with, and we have a large and watchful staff of bouncers making sure that none of the girls are being forced into anything. Unlike lap dances and other traditional strip club services, actual sex acts are not a policy here at Envy, but we do offer an open environment that allows for it, and such acts are typically rewarded with large tips from the customers on top of your base salary.”

Riko continued, saying “Next question, what are your personal sexual preferences?”

“Bisexual,” Mimi said, “with a slight preference towards men.”

“And how would you describe your sexual experience?”

“Hm,” Mimi said, putting an extra wriggle into her lap dance, forcing Takeshi to tilt his head back and let out a slight moan. “I would have to say that it’s fairly comprehensive.”

“That’s good to hear,” Riko said. “Are you currently romantically involved with anybody?”

“Yes,” Mimi said. “I have a boyfriend.”

“And what would he think of you taking a job here at Envy?”

“He’s very supportive, in fact he encouraged me to go to this interview.”

Mimi had been distracted by the questions, but she realized that Takeshi had been running his hands up and down her body for the past several seconds. He wasn’t groping her, and it was all very respectful, it was almost as if he was examining her skin and curves, making sure that everything was in order.

Riko continued, saying “Again, good to hear. The last thing we need is a jealous boyfriend coming in and harassing the clientele. Now, just to be clear, how comfortable are you with the idea of performing various sex acts, including intercourse, with total strangers?”

“Mmm,” Mimi said. “Not only am I comfortable with it, I love the idea.”

“Excellent. You may stop now.”

Mimi stood up, stroking Takeshi’s chest and the large bulge in his pants with a wink before stepping away.

Yuuta cut in, saying “If you would care to get dressed, my colleagues and I will step out for a few minutes to deliberate. Thank you very much for your compliance during the interview.”

The three of them left while Mimi out her clothes back on, horny from the lap dance she had given and surprised that none of them had asked to have sex with her. She wondered if that was a bad sign.

Once she was fully dressed again she pulled out her phone, checking the time and then immediately texting Tai as well as Kari, whom she had talked to about doing the interview before even Tai.

She texted each of them in turn, telling them that she was waiting on the news now and that she thought it had gone well. Tai took a few minutes to respond, being at work, while Kari responded almost immediately.

That’s great! Did you have to put out?

Surprisingly, no. Not sure what to make of that. What are you doing right now?

I’m sure it’s fine! And take a guess ;)

Hehe, nice! Give me all the dirty details? And tell TK I wish I was there too!

Just told him. I think he’s in a bit of a stupor right now though lol. And he’s fucking my ass cowgirl style! Feels so gooood ;)

Well get back to it, girl! I’ll see you later!

By this point, Tai had finally responded.

That’s great, babe. Hope it goes in your favor! Maybe I’ll take a long lunch and give you a reward for a good performance :)

After fifteen minutes had passed, the three filed back into the room, all smiling.

“If you’re sure you want it,” Yuuta said, “the job is yours.”

Mimi had to hold herself back from cheering with delight. “Thank you all very much! I promise that I will work hard for you!”

“We’re sure you will,” Riko said. “There were two other applicants for the job, but neither of them were nearly as enthusiastic and, well, nymphomaniacal as you. Welcome to the team, Mimi.”

“As for when you start,” Takeshi cut in, “we could use somebody to take the first shift tonight if you want to start immediately.”

“Of course!” said Mimi, already excited for her first shift.

\----

That evening, Mimi walked into Envy about an hour before the first shift was slated to start, wearing the same outfit and carrying a covered basket in one hand.

The other girls working the shift were milling about and chatting, as Mimi had expected. This gave her the opportunity to introduce herself to everyone, and she endeared herself to them greatly by revealing what was in the basket - a large batch of realistically-rendered, dick-shaped sugar cookies intended to be shared with all the working girls.

She spent the next while chatting with and introducing herself to the others in turn, butt one girl in particular caught her eye.

Her name was Meiko, and she was awfully cute - Mimi felt an urge to ravish her the moment she laid eyes upon the glasses-wearing girl - but seemed surprisingly shy to be working at a place like this. They made fast friends however, and in the space of ten minutes they had plans to meet for coffee that weekend.

After that it was almost time for the shift to start, and Mimi went backstage to locate her locker and dress down to her underwear, putting her other clothing safely in the locker. Unless a specific outfit was to be provided for the girls that evening, the workers were allowed to wear whatever they felt most comfortable and sexy in - for that night, Mimi decided her lingerie would be a solid bet and a crowd-pleaser. Inside the locker she also found the chain necklace and tag pendant that marked her as an Envy employee. The tags were silver-plated and heart-shaped, one side of which was engraved with the logo and business name of Envy. The other side was engraved with her preferred ‘stage name.’ She had decided to simply go with her own first name, not feeling the need to disguise it.

She put on the necklace and stepped back into the main area just as the house lights were dimming, and there was an announcement over the PA system that they were opening in five minutes. Mimi got behind the bar and acquainted herself with the locations of the various liquors and tools - the bar was extremely well-stocked, and Mimi got a little excited looking at the sheer selection available.

The club music began to play, signalling that the place was now open. The clientele began to file in immediately - there must have been quite a line - and they spread throughout the bar in short order. A good number of people headed straight for the bar, which was to be expected. Others gathered around the main stage as one of the dancers - Hiromi, Mimi recalled her name being - began to dance at the central stripper pole. Yet others seated themselves at tables and booths, signalling waitresses like Meiko and ordering food as well as lap dances and more.

No more time for observation, however, she had customers to attend to. While she was pouring out drinks several of the men (for the clientele was almost entirely male) began to chat with her. They were clearly regulars, recognizing that she was new, and asked her about herself - and what she was willing to do that night. They were excited to hear that she had very few hard limits, and once they had a drink or two in them things began to get heated.

It started off simply enough, one of the men commented on the beauty of her ample tits. “Do you want to know what they feel like?” she purred, and the man could only nod his assent.

She leaned over the bar and said “Feel them up as much as you like, stud.” He did so immediately, his hands kneading her soft, welcoming flesh. Others began to join in, clamoring to get a feel of her breasts, and she said “If you think they’re nice in your hands, imagine how good they’d feel wrapped around your big cock…”

The first to actually take her up on the club’s sex policy was a salaryman in his mid-twenties, a reasonably attractive guy, who stood up, took out his already-hard cock, and asked her to suck it from across the unusually-low bar counter.

Mimi chirped her assent, and bent over the bar to examine his cock. It was reasonably large by normal standards, although it paled in comparison to the cocks of her Digidestined friends. That had been her experience so far, nobody she got in bed with had the size or stamina of the other Digidestined.

But it was no matter, Mimi loved cocks more than just about anything else, and this one was more than satisfactory. She made a show of taking the first taste of it, making a moan of appreciation as she swirled her tongue around the head. There was already a small drop of precum leaking out of the tip, which Mimi sucked up greedily. Her mouth now in place she took it into her mouth, taking down the entire cock in one go. The guy moaned and the others looked on in amazement as she effortlessly deepthroated the cock and began to rock her head back and forth, making a show of it and letting out unnecessary but crowd-pleasing gagging sounds - partially to make the guy feel like his was a bigger cock than she was used to.

It wasn’t long before the guy announced that he was cumming, and told her to swallow it all.

Mimi happily did so, feeling the splash of warm, gooey cum hitting the back of her throat. She gave the head a few extra licks that drove the guy wild before pulling back and making a show of swallowing and then licking her lips in pleasure, ensuring a nice tip for her first major service of the evening. The first client taken care of, she went back to preparing drinks.

She heard somebody new coming up and sitting at one of the few free stools, but she did not look up until she heard a familiar voice greeting her.

“Hey babe,” Tai said, grinning when Mimi’s head snapped upwards in surprise.

“Tai!” she said, reaching over the bar and throwing her arms around him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I figured I’d come by and see how you were doing on your first shift. You know the cover charge for guys here is insane? But they let me in for free when I told them my girlfriend worked here and dropped your name.”

“That’s great, I’ll have to thank the bouncer,” Mimi said. She looked over Tai’s shoulder, caught Meiko’s eyes, and waved her over. “There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to. Tai, this is Meiko. Meiko, my boyfriend Tai.”

“I-it’s nice to meet you,” said Meiko, looking Tai up and down.

“Likewise,” Tai said jovially. “Where did you find this one, Mimi? She’s cute as a button.”

“She’s a waitress here,” replied Mimi. “I’ll probably be busy my whole shift, but if you have some job stress to work off I’m sure Meiko here could help you out with that.”

“I’d love to,” said Meiko, looking down at the floor and blushing, causing Tai to laugh fondly.

“Sounds great,” Tai said. “First off, any chance you could bring me a burger when you have a minute? I’d love a bite to eat while I watch my girlfriend work.”

“S-sure thing!” said Meiko, hurrying off to put in the order. Tai settled in, more than ready to witness his girlfriend doing all sorts of things with complete strangers.

As for Mimi, the night began to blur together, although plenty of specific acts stuck out in her mind. As well as serving drinks she served handjobs, blowjobs, titfucks, and more. At some point she removed her bra so that a nameless stranger who drank tequila shots could fuck them relentlessly, blowing his load into her waiting mouth. She was getting cum on her face and in her hair, and she was being paid handsomely for it.

As the evening went on the clientele grew both drunker and bolder, and before long she was asked to climb up on the bar so that one man could drink a shot out of her pussy. Mimi had never engaged in play like that before but she was more than willing, and climb atop the bar she did - after removing her panties, leaving her in nothing but stockings and her garter belt. She poured the shot directly into her pussy and the man drank it out from inside her while she moaned and writhed at the touch of his lips and tongue.

At some point Meiko had come back to the bar with Tai’s burger, and he happily ate while she ducked in front of his bar stool to service him with her mouth. From the sounds he was making she was good at it too, and Mimi was beginning to see why a girl like her would be working at a place like this.

Mimi climbed back down from the bar, ready to serve the next customers. While she was doing that a man walked behind the bar and said into her ear that he wanted to fuck her. Mimi happily assented, and the man stuck several bills into the top of one of her stockings before bending her over, telling her to keep pouring shots for the customers. It was something of a challenge, bent over as she was, and doubly so once the man slipped his rock-hard dick inside her, but she performed admirably and continued to serve drinks and take payments. Several of the men had their cocks out, openly masturbating to the sight of their bartender getting fucked and wanting to be hard and ready for their turn with her.

The man behind the bar with her fucked her relentlessly, making up for having an average cock with the sheer force of his thrusts, causing Mimi’s hands to shake and tits to jiggle. She certainly did not have to fake her moans of pleasure and lust, which flowed freely as she was fucked. She enjoyed a speedy orgasm on his dick before he was ready to cum himself, pulling out and finishing on her ass and back with a hefty load. He thanked her, quite politely for someone who had just rawed her full-force, and left the bar area to go watch whatever was happening on the main stage.

After that was an unaccompanied woman, a rare sight in this club, who asked for a shot with Mimi’s own cum as a chaser. She was plenty wet from being freshly fucked, and it was little trouble for her to collect enough quim to make for a chaser. She drank it with every sign of enjoyment and tipped well, slipping a card with the woman’s phone number scrawled on it between the bills

Next up was a couple, a young man and woman apparently here together. The woman asked for a shot incorporating her boyfriend’s cum, and for Mimi to harvest the cum herself. Mimi walked around the bar, knelt down in front of the man, and unzipped his pants with her teeth. She pulled out the guy’s dick, already hard from watching Mimi’s display, and began to give him a handjob into a shot glass. 

The guy was very receptive to the handjob, panting and moaning and tilting his head back, especially after his girlfriend decided to help out by fondling his balls while Mimi worked the shaft.

The guy came suddenly, Mimi having just barely enough time to get the shot glass in place over the tip of his cock. He spurted a good amount, filling about a quarter of the shot glass. Mimi squeezed out the last few drops, getting some on her hand in the process and happily lapping it up. She returned to her place behind the bar and mixed the remainder of the shot, giving it to the woman to swallow down.

“I’m not much of a liquor guy,” the boyfriend said. “Any chance I could have some beer off of your tits?”

Mimi happily said yes, pulling out the nozzle with one hand while using the other arm to press her breasts together. She sprayed beer into and around her cleavage, leaning forward for the guy to lap up happily. With her tits pressed together her cleavage formed a natural cup, the boyfriend slurping it up while his girlfriend toyed with his still-out cock.

The requests only grew bolder from there, and soon Mimi found herself up on the bar again, legs spread wide, watching in amazement as a succession of horny, masturbating men ate bar food like pretzel sticks and dry ribs out of her pussy. Foodplay was another thing Mimi had never tried before, but it was an interesting experience watching men quite literally eat her out, taking generous tastes of her pussy as they went.

One in particular stuck out to her, a guy who carefully inserted mozzarella sticks inside her one at a time and ate them out of her pussy slowly and gently, taking plenty of time to pay attention to her labia and clit as he went.

Eventually Mimi was back behind the bar, serving drinks once more, although by this time there was a line of horny men waiting to fuck her behind the bar while she served the other customers drinks as well as handjobs and blowjobs. Some came inside her, others came outside, but all of them came and after a while she was sticky all over, painted white inside and out, and happy as could be. She had never been fucked this much or this relentlessly before, and she thrilled in the experience. She was absolutely raking in tip money too, storing it all underneath the bar counter and wondering if she would be able to fit all the wadded bills into her purse, much less her wallet. She may well end up having to carry money in the cookie basket she thought, giggling, while getting railed by a businessman in his thirties.

But all good things must come to an end, at least temporarily, and her shift ended leaving Mimi a giggling, cum-covered mess. Her relief directed her to the staff shower room and told her to clean up, which Mimi knew she needed.

She regained her senses under the barrage of steaming-hot water, washing both the cum and the mental fugue state off of her. After a few minutes Meiko walked into the shower room, well-painted with cum herself, and took the shower head next to Mimi and began to chat with her.

“So,” Meiko said, “how did you like your first shift?”

“I loved it,” replied Mimi. “I’m already looking forward to my next night!”

“Yeah,” Meiko sighed. “It’s a great gig.” She rapidly switched topics, saying “Your boyfriend’s name was Tai, right?”

“Yeah. He’s great.”

“He certainly is!” Meiko began to enthuse. “You’re a lucky girl to have a guy like him. And… and, well, a cock like that. His stamina, too…”

Mimi laughed. A sincere, good-natured laugh that brought her fully back to her senses. “Yeah, it’s pretty amazing. You should see some of my other friends sometime…”

Her mind returned and the cum washed off of and out of her, Mimi toweled off and got dressed. 

There was one snag, however - she couldn’t find her bra or panties anywhere. She got dressed without them and went back to the bar, stepping around the next shift’s bartender who was getting fucked silly just as she had been so recently, but there was no sign of them. She felt a mild pang of concern about that, but shrugged and decided to go on with her night. New underwear could be bought, after all.

She collected her tip money, as well as her not-insignificant nightly pay, and stepped outside as contented and happy as could be.

“Hey there,” she heard Tai’s voice say as she walked out of Envy’s main door.

“Tai!” she exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug and a long, deep kiss.

The two began the walk to the train home, hand-in-hand, chatting about their respective workdays.

“So,” Tai said. “Do you like the job?”

“I love it,” she assured him, squeezing his hand and nearly skipping as she walked down the well-lit road.


	4. Envy, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari has just been laid off, and she’s looking to blow off some steam - and maybe create a new job opportunity while she’s at it. (TW for light incest)

Two weeks into her new job at Envy, Mimi had settled into the new line of work quite comfortably. What’s more, she enjoyed her job more than any she had held previously, and she was a popular enough bartender already that she felt fairly secure in her job. Plus there were always the people. She had become fast friends with Meiko, and Tai came by to check in with her most nights that she worked.

 

This particular evening, however, also marked the fourth night in the past two weeks that the younger Kamiya sibling came by Envy as well.

 

It was a relatively quiet time on a relatively quiet weeknight, so Mimi had plenty of opportunity to chat with the rapidly-becoming-drunk Kari in between serving drinks and performing her sexual services.

 

On this particular night Mimi was dressed solely in pasties and a ‘skirt’ of sorts fashioned from an ancient white bead curtain. The entire staff was wearing white that week, a nod to the sudden cold snap that Tokyo was going through.

 

“So,” Kari said, her words slurring ever-so-slightly, “who all knows that you’re working here?”

 

Mimi poured out a tray of shots for Meiko, who was taking the drinks to one of the private booths, and said “Just you, Tai, and TK so far. It’s… not exactly a secret, I just haven’t told the others yet, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Kari said, downing the remainder of her beer. “Mind pouring me another drink?”

 

“Sure, but… you sure you’re okay, Kari? You’re hitting the booze pretty hard tonight. School got you down?”

 

“No, no. School is going fine. I’m finally in some good Anthropology classes. I’m staying on top of coursework and all that. Tokyo U is tough, but it’s alright.”

 

“What is it, then?”

 

“Well... I just found out today that I got laid off. Remember how I was working at that coffee shop?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry honey, you liked it there as I recall.”

 

“Yeah, it was great. But the owners bought this fancy new coffee robot thing and told me my services were no longer needed.” Her voice turned bitter as she quoted her former boss, washing down the bad memory with beer

 

“Oh honey, that’s awful! Do you have any other jobs lined up?”

 

“No, not yet. Just found out today, came straight here for a drink or three.”

 

“You know,” said Mimi, only half-playfully, “you could always take a job here.”

 

Kari paused, then said “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, the pay here is great, way better than a coffeehouse job. And the tips are phenomenal. And I’m gonna be honest, in my mind there’s nothing better than spending your nights flirting, cumming, and getting cum all over and inside you.”

 

“I… I don’t know, Mimi,” said Kari, clearly taking the suggestion seriously. “I mean, I had a lot of fun with the New Year’s party, but that was with people we knew and, well, I’m still kinda new to sex. Hell, I’ve been fucked into unconsciousness twice so far.”

 

“What’s this about fucking?” asked Tai, sliding onto the stool next to Kari.

 

“Oh, Tai!” Mimi and Kari said at once.

 

“Hey babe. Hey, sis. What’s going on?”

 

“We were just discussing the possibility of Kari here taking a job at Envy,” Mimi said before Kari could shush her. “You hear she got laid off?”

 

“Yeah, Kari texted me. I’m really sorry to hear that, by the way. But still, a job here?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Kari. “What do you think?”

 

“Yeah Tai,” Mimi cut in, handing him a rum and coke without prompting. “What  _ do _ you think?”

 

“Um, I don’t know,” said Tai. “I mean, you’re basically asking what I would think about my little sister dabbling in prostitution…”

 

“Yeah,” said Kari. “Stupid idea, sorry. I’m drunk.”

 

“I wasn’t finished,” said Tai, downing half his drink so that he would feel a bit more comfortable saying what was on his mind. “I mean, if you wanted to, and you stayed on the pill like Mimi,  _ and _ if TK was okay with it, I don’t see why not. Just, y’know, be safe. And don’t tell mom and dad.”

 

“I-I’ll think about it,” said Kari.

 

The two moved on to other conversation topics, and as the drinks kept flowing both Tai and Kari were well on their way to thorough drunkenness. Eventually Tai decided to get bold, and ordered a drink with Mimi’s cum in it.

 

Mimi happily assented, saying that she would love to, but she would need some help. She clambered up on top of the bar, spreading her legs wide so that Tai could eat her out to help collect the necessary ingredient. She positioned a shot glass under her pussy to collect the cum that was already beginning to drip down, and Tai happily set about the task of eating his girlfriend out in public. In terms of intoxication he had caught up to Kari quickly, and this was his kind of thing anyway.

 

Watching her brother eat out Mimi like this was intensely arousing to Kari, and before long she had hitched up her skirt and pulled her panties aside so that she could masturbate to the sight while downing the rest of her drink. She was holding her beer with one hand and toying with her folds and clit with the other, breathing heavily and reddening - both from the drink and from the view put before her.

 

Kari finished her drink in record time and then, acting on a mad impulse, slid her bar stool over and leaned in, moving her head between Mimi’s thighs to share the nearly-nude woman’s pussy with her brother.

 

Mimi’s moans, already loud and impassioned, became even more frantic at the sight and sensation of the two siblings sharing her pussy. She began to toy with her own breasts - not strictly necessary, but it felt right.

 

While the two were energetically eating Mimi out, Kari’s right hand found its way to the growing bulge in Tai’s pants. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling Tai’s massive cock out from the flap in his boxers. She began to stroke with her right hand, hers and Tai’s faces both buried in Mimi’s pussy.

 

Tai was as drunk as Kari by this point, and he had no objections to his little sister stroking his cock with her free hand. He felt that maybe he should, but he was drunk and it felt too good to try stopping her. He quickly reached a full erection, and Kari continued to toy with his dick absentmindedly, feeling the length and the girth and sheer warmth of it. She suddenly remembered how she had almost given him a blowjob on New Year’s Eve, and subsequently could not get the vision out of her mind of putting the erect cock into her mouth and beginning to suck. But regardless of how she felt about the idea, she was too busy eating Mimi out alongside her brother to do anything else.

 

It wasn’t long before Mimi orgasmed under the ministrations of the Kamiya siblings, and the shot glass was, by that point, full to the brim with her cum. Mimi reluctantly got down from the bar and began to prepare Tai’s drink. Meanwhile Kari’s hand was still on Tai’s cock, and Tai soon found himself pushing Kari’s other hand away from her pussy and beginning to probe it with his own fingers. Kari let out a series of soft moans, the sounds encouraging him to slip two fingers inside Kari’s pussy and begin fingerfucking her.

 

Kari’s moans grew more insistent, and Tai responded by thrusting more vigorously with his fingers, curling them inside Kari until he found her g-spot and beginning to stroke it relentlessly.

 

Kari came quickly, just shortly after Mimi had finished Tai’s drink, the younger Kamiya moaning and writhing around drunkenly on the bar stool.

 

Tai took his fingers out of Kari’s pussy, absentmindedly bringing them to his mouth and sucking off the cum before starting in on his drink.

 

Mimi looked around the bar, and a grin spread across her face as an idea struck her.

 

“Hey Kari,” she said to the drunk girl, who was so unabashedly horny that she was already masturbating again. “You see that guy over there in the black shirt and pants? The handsome-ish one?” His name was Takeshi, and he was one of the senior staff members that had interviewed Mimi.

 

“Yeah,” slurred Kari in between soft moans. “I see him.”

 

“Tell you what. If you go over and screw that guy, I’ll make sure you get that interview for a position here.”

 

“Mmm, alright,” said Kari, stumbling off of the stool and walking over towards the man. Tai and Mimi looked on as she walked up to the man, drunkenly beginning to flirt with him.

 

Evidently what she said stuck, because she got down on her knees and began unbuttoning her shirt as the man undid his pants. Tai began to stroke himself while he watched.

 

The man’s cock was already hardening as he pulled it out, and Kari began to service it with gusto. She fondled it with her hands first, stroking his balls and along his length to get him fully erect. It was a good-sized cock, but Kari - like Mimi - was used to the abnormally large Digidestined dicks and, when she took it into her mouth, had no trouble deepthroating it immediately.

 

She began to bob her head back and forth, stroking the cock off with her throat, all the while removing her clothes. Her button-down shirt was the first to go, followed by her plain and unadorned bra. She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her skirt, pulling it and her panties down.

 

Once the man got a sight of her beautiful naked body, he told her to get up. She did so, and he easily picked her up by the waist and set her down on one of the tables.

 

There were plenty of onlookers by this point, it wasn’t every day that this club saw a woman not wearing the employee tags getting railed, after all - and many of those watching already had their cocks out and were beginning to stroke themselves off.

 

Takeshi quickly plunged his saliva-covered cock deep into Kari’s wet, welcoming pussy while Kari let out a shout of pure, drunken pleasure and wrapped her legs around the man, urging him deeper and locking him inside her. Takeshi obliged her and began to thrust with practiced smoothness.

 

All the while, Tai and Mimi looked on, Mimi absentmindedly pouring out drink orders and Tai stroking himself while the two watched Tai’s sister rapidly becoming the club’s center of attention.

 

Takeshi, for his part, was enjoying one of the best pussies of his life, part of a very beautiful and very drunk young woman. The male staff were not discouraged from fucking female clients, although the issue rarely came up. This girl, who was currently nameless, had come up to him begging for cock, however, and who was he to refuse such a request?

 

“Excuse me, sir,” she had said, cutely but with slurred words that betrayed her intoxication. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m in some distress. I need a good hard fuck, and you look like you would be able to give me just that. Will you help me, sir?”

 

He had obliged her, of course, telling her to get down on her knees and strip to her comfort level. She happily did the former, and while she was sucking him off she evidently took the latter statement to mean “get into your birthday suit,” as she stripped off every item of clothing she was wearing.

 

Back in the moment after his reminiscence, Takeshi found himself thrusting rhythmically in and out of the woman while she moaned and writhed around on the table he had placed her on. It was hard to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, but he looked around and saw that their little display was being viewed by almost the entire club, some people even getting up from their tables and moving closer to get a better look. The lack of an employee tag on her neck, something the customers were used to checking for, was clearly evident and that had a thrill all its own. Non-employee women were rare enough in this club due to its nature, and to see one getting down and dirty with one of the male staff members was a delicious role reversal for the onlookers.

 

The woman’s pussy was, to Takeshi’s eyes, as perfect as the rest of her. She had a cute little mound with small labia, her crotch recently shaven or waxed and not betraying any hair. Her pussy was hot and wet, tight but still welcoming. He knew he had a fairly large dick, but she had no trouble at all taking its full length and girth.

 

And the  _ sounds _ she was making, dear god. Even while she was just blowing him she had sounded close to cumming from the way she moaned. When he actually entered her she nearly screamed in pleasure, and now he could feel her clamping down on his cock, getting ready for an orgasm.

 

“I’m… I’m about to cum,” she moaned, her eyes glazed over with sheer drunken pleasure.

 

“Go ahead,” he said. “Cum all over my dick!”

 

The words pushed her over the edge instantly, her pussy pulsing with powerful bursts of tightness as she wailed her orgasm across the bar. Her writhing on the table grew wilder, her hands finding the edges and grabbing onto them for stability as she arched her back, pushing her firm breasts into the air. Takeshi moved his hands from her hips to those wonderful tits, smirking as he pinched her nipples, the girl nearly screaming in response. There was a wide, sex-crazed smile on her face as she rode through wave after wave of orgasm, Takeshi continuing to fuck her the whole time and driving her to further and further heights of pleasure.

 

After a long, hard orgasm that left the woman panting and gasping, she began to murmur something, too quiet for him to hear.

 

“What was that?” he grunted, feeling himself getting closer to an orgasm of his own.

 

“Please, sir, I want you to cum inside me. Fill my pussy up with your hot cum, I need to feel it inside me.”

 

Well, how could he say no to a request like that, moaned by such a cute girl? His thrusts grew faster and more frantic as his orgasm built, quickly culminating in one final, deep thrust into her pussy. With a grunt of “I’m cumming,” he poured his seed directly inside her, emptying the contents of his balls into her waiting pussy. The nameless girl really did shriek this time, clamping down on his dick once more and enjoying another orgasm at the sensation of being filled with warm, gooey cum.

 

\----

 

“Yes Takeshi,” Mimi said to the man later that night. “I know the girl.”

 

“Is she looking for a job or something? She was definitely good enough, even if she was absolutely hammered.”

 

“Yeah. You see, the poor girl just got laid off - that’s why she was drinking so much. She was working at a coffeeshop, but they replaced a lot of the employees with robots - something we don’t need to worry about in this business.”

 

“So she could use a new job, then?”

 

“Yeah. You see, she’s a student at Tokyo U and she needs to pay her tuition as well as earn some spending money. Do you think we’d be able to help her out?”

 

\----

 

It had been nearly a week since her drunken encounter at Envy, and the newly-unemployed Kari couldn’t stop thinking about how she had drunkenly fucked some nameless guy at a club. She also couldn’t stop thinking about how much she had liked it.

 

She was remembering the incident for what felt like the hundredth time, one hand down her pants and the other holding a pencil, poised over the jobs listings in the local newspaper, when her phone began to buzz. The caller was an unfamiliar number, and she decided to answer it.

 

“Kari Kamiya speaking,” she said, putting more cheer into her voice than she actually felt. Maybe one of the other coffee shops she had applied to was calling her back, after all.

 

“Hello,” said a male voice on the other end. “My name is Yuuta, and I’m the hiring manager for the club Envy. My colleagues and I were wondering if you would like to come in for an interview later this week?”


	5. Envy, pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari lands an interview at Envy, where a new job is almost guaranteed. How will her interview go? And what about her first shift?

The Saturday after Kari received the call from Envy, just after lunch, Kari and Mimi walked arm-in-arm into Envy. This was Kari’s first time seeing Envy with the house lights on, and she was amazed at the difference in atmosphere - not that it was a bad thing. The all-revealing fluorescent lights showed how clean and well-organized the place really was. It might be a nice place to work after all.

 

Kari was wearing an outfit that Mimi had picked out for her, head-to-toe. Underneath her thick winter jacket and black jeans was a getup that Mimi had assured her was guaranteed to wow the interviewers. She wore a sheer white sleeveless blouse that clearly showed her skin - and the hot pink bra that Mimi had bought for her. Under the jeans, instead of actual underwear, was a ‘loincloth’ of sorts - really just two hot pink flaps of fabric attached to a white belt that ran around her waist. This was a whole new level of easy access for Kari, and the feeling of her jeans rubbing against her uncovered pussy was getting her wetter than she cared to admit. As for footwear, she wore simple and easy-to-remove heeled sandals.

 

Mimi, for her part, was dressed rather sexily in form-fitting black clothing that hugged her curvy body in all the right ways. Kari wasn’t sure what she had on under those clothes, but from the way she was dressed it was almost as if she intended to have some fun of her own today.

 

Waiting for her just inside the the club were two men. Mimi introduced them as Yuuta, the hiring manager, and Takeshi, the staff member overseeing the wait staff. Kari recognized Takeshi as the man she had drunkenly fucked in full view of everyone at Mimi’s insistence, and she turned crimson. Her mind was filled with visions of sucking him off, undressing, and subsequently getting fucked on a table by the attractive, slightly-older man. For his part, Takeshi betrayed no awkwardness. He gave Kari a small smile and wave of recognition, without so much as lewdly looking her up and down. Kari wasn’t sure if it was a respectful gesture or if he was simply already all-too-familiar with her body.

 

Mimi, after making the introductions, excused herself to an out-of-earshot booth as the interview began.

 

From the very start of the ‘interview,’ it was clear to Kari that it was all merely a formality. This made a certain amount of sense - her work history waitressing spoke for itself, she was more than attractive enough, and Takeshi could personally vouch for her sexual performance. Instead of asking her the typical interview questions - besides a few softball ones - most of the conversation was based around what working at Envy was like and what would be expected of her. They went over the standard pay rates for wait staff, and Kari boggled when she looked at the sheet of paper. Mimi had said they paid well, but this was staggeringly better-paying than her last job. They went over the club’s policies, most of which Mimi had already briefed her on. Unless there was a uniform provided the staff could wear whatever they felt most comfortable in aside from the silver employee name tag necklaces. Sex wasn’t a service officially provided like lap dances, but it was encouraged and would earn large tips. There was no piss, scat, or other roughness in the club - this was a higher-class establishment, after all.

 

There were some topics specific to wait staff that Mimi had not briefed her on, of course. The waitresses weren’t assigned specific tables in the same way as most places, given that they would often be expected to perform additional services and it takes longer to get a guy to orgasm than to bring him food or drinks.

 

For the entirety of this conversation they sat at a table near the door, with Kari attempting to be as attentive and polite as possible. When it looked like the ‘interview’ was drawing to a close, Kari, unable to stop herself, mentioned what had been on her mind the entire time.

 

“When Mimi interviewed here,” she said, both of the men perking up at the mention of her friend, “I recall that she was asked to do a striptease and lapdance as part of the practical.”

 

This ‘reminded’ the two men of the actual practical portion of the interview, and they decided to start by taking her on a tour of the floor and other areas, such as the kitchen, locker room, and showers. During the tour they briefly passed by Mimi, who gave Kari a wave and a knowing wink before returning to the book she had brought along to read while waiting for Kari to finish the interview.

 

The tour portion ended with the three of them in one of the closed-off private booths, and Kari knew by this point what was going to happen. She saw the growing bulges in the mens’ pants as they approached the private area, and she was surprised at herself for how okay she felt about the whole thing. TK had already given his approval, and she felt surprisingly few personal reservations. Perhaps a job here was something she was suited for after all.

 

Yuuta and Takeshi then asked Kari to do a striptease for them, and she happily complied. She had already taken off her jacket, carrying it over her arm and showing off the visible skin and underwear, so that was one less item to remove.

 

She threw it to the side, simultaneously unbuttoning the top button of her shirt and the button of her jeans. She stepped out of her shoes, kicking them to the corner of the room that her jacket had landed in, and she continued to remove her shirt.

 

Moments later it was completely unbuttoned, revealing her tight stomach and brightly-colored bra that contrasted well against her pale skin. She arched her back as she slid the shirt off of her shoulders and arms, presenting her small but eye-pleasing tits as the shirt fell to the ground. She continued, pulling down and stepping out of her black jeans, leaving her only in the bra and loincloth, the latter of which the men seemed to appreciate. Kari silently thanked Mimi as she turned around in a mock display of modesty, undoing the clasp of her bra and slipping the straps off her shoulders. She turned back around to face the men, who were watching appreciatively, holding the bra up with only her hands. She slowly brought her arms down to her sides, allowing the bra to fall to the ground, revealing her perky tits.

 

Wearing only her loincloth now, the two men asked her to demonstrate a lapdance. She chose to give the dance to Yuuta, who had something of the sexy older man vibe going for him. Besides, she was already intimately familiar with Takeshi.

 

She landed in Yuuta’s lap, hooking her arms around his neck, and immediately began to writhe and undulate as sexily as possible on top of him. She didn’t have to worry about performing a dance for long, however, as the lap dance quickly gave way to unabashed groping by Yuuta, which Takeshi shortly joined in on.

 

They started by grabbing her breasts, massaging them and pinching at the nipples, and then began to explore the rest of her body with their hands. Yuuta’s hand was the first to slip under the loincloth, flipping it up to reveal her pussy.

 

Yuuta then began to toy with her folds and clit while Takeshi continued to work her breasts, and Kari let out appropriate and entirely-genuine moans of pleasure at the treatment. She had already been soaking-wet long before Yuuta ever touched her pussy, and it was dripping onto Yuuta’s pants in short order.

 

“Stand up,” Yuuta grunted, and Kari complied. Both Yuuta and Takeshi undid their pants, revealing their already-hard cocks. She had already seen Takeshi’s, and Yuuta’s was comparable in size and girth, perhaps a little bigger. They told her to bend over, and she happily complied.

 

Yuuta grabbed Kari’s hips and thrust his entire length inside her pussy in one go, and when she opened her mouth to moan she quickly found it filled with the familiar taste of Takeshi’s cock. Spitroasted, the two began to fuck her at slightly different rhythms, the contrast between the two driving Kari wild. She came quickly, clamping down on Yuuta’s cock with her walls while her throat tightened around Takeshi’s cock.

 

Kari was used to the incredible stamina of the Digidestined, and so she found that the two men were ready to cum rather quickly - disappointing, but at least she had gotten one solid orgasm out of the deal.

 

Yuuta and Takeshi wordlessly  pulled out and guided her to her knees, positioning themselves in front of her while stroking themselves off. Just as the first waves of cum began to rain down on her face one of them, Kari wasn’t even sure as she was too blinded by lust, said “By the way, you’re hired.”

 

At that moment, even as the final drops of cum were dripping onto Kari’s face, Mimi burst into the room. “I heard you all having quite a bit of fun in here,” she said by way of explanation. “Mind if I join in?”

 

The answer was obvious, and Mimi quickly stripped down to full nudity, not bothering to make a show of it. Yuuta took Mimi while Takeshi took Kari, and they bent the two women over the table in the booth and began to fuck them. Mimi and Kari were opposite each other, and reveling in the sheer pleasure of getting fucked the two began to make out furiously, Mimi alternating between kissing Kari and licking the double load of cum off of her face.

 

The two women’s pussies were unparalleled, and it wasn’t long before both of the men were close to cumming again - as were Mimi and Kari. The two women moaned out their orgasms at the same time, tightening down on the cocks inside them as the men each gave their final thrusts and poured their loads directly inside the two women with simultaneous grunts of pleasure.

 

\----

 

Just like with Mimi, Kari was asked to start that night and she happily complied, looking forward to the pay and the sex equally.

 

She arrived for work shortly before the first shift of the night alongside Mimi, and Mimi introduced the new hire to the rest of the staff. When Kari met Meiko, who Mimi had talked about at length previously but she had only seen once (and very briefly, at that), she unthinkingly blurted out “God, she is just  _ adorable _ .”

 

Meiko blushed hard at this comment, but seemed to appreciate it and began to chat with Mimi and Kari happily until it was time to get ready for opening.

 

Kari had decided to start out in the same outfit she had interviewed, loincloth and all. As the patrons began to file in, Kari and Meiko, as well as the other waitresses and Mimi, set about their work.

 

The first few tables just wanted drinks and food, which she happily served. When she got the drinks - mostly beers and shots - she had the opportunity to exchange a few words with Mimi, who was happily chatting with the guests. She had decided to start out completely naked save her employee tag, and the men were feeling her up as she poured out the drink orders for Kari.

 

She brought over the drinks to the tables and then put in the food orders, bringing out plate after plate of simple bar fare - mostly chicken wings and mozzarella sticks, as the guests had not yet worked up an appetite - and she was serving food to her third table when she got her first sexual request.

 

It was a fairly simple one, it being early in the evening and the customers not having been emboldened by drink yet. One of the three businessmen at the booth wanted a lap dance, which Kari was more than happy to provide. The guy was cute enough, and he put a fairly large stack of yen on the table as a tip before she even got into his lap.

 

As she clambered onto the guy’s lap, she noticed that there was already a growing bulge in the bottom of his pants. This would be a fairly easy task, she thought, already adopting some of the mercenary sensibility that she had seen Mimi exhibit on the nights she had come as a customer.

 

She wrapped her arms around the guy and began to grind on him as the other two looked on, all three making conversation with her. Her name was the first question they asked her, and Kari answered truthfully. There were plenty of Karis in Odaiba, much less Tokyo, so there wasn’t much risk to revealing her given name - and it was easier than remembering a stage name.

 

“So, Kari, how long have you been working here?” the guy asked, letting out slight gasps as Kari grinded against his crotch.

 

Kari tried on a flirtatious giggle, saying “This is my first night, actually.”

 

“Really? Wow, you’re already… already quite good at this. What did you do before?”

 

“I worked at a coffeehouse,” Kari said, “but I was replaced by a robot. So I decided to come into this line of work.” She lowered her voice, bringing her mouth to the man’s ear. “After all, a robot can’t suck your big, hard cock.”

 

The man almost came in his pants right then, and when the lap dance was over he swore that he’d call her back over to make good on that offer later. The two other men joked that they’d like to join in, to which Kari replied “The more the merrier.” She found herself falling into the role of a strip club waitress far more easily than she could have imagined, and she started walking the floor again until another table flagged her down.

 

The table - another trio of men - didn’t want any food, instead ordering two shots each. Kari memorized their orders and sauntered over to the bar, where Mimi was already in the process of getting fucked by a middle-aged salaryman. This didn’t prevent Mimi from chatting with her while she poured out the six shots, and Kari brought up what had been on her mind since that lap dance.

 

“It means you’re a… mmm, fuck me harder, stud! It means you’re a natural, honey. You’re already doing great, no need to be worried about that.”

 

Kari thanked her, collected the tray of shots, and brought it over to the table. The men paid, downed the shots one after the other, and then slammed down a decent amount of yen each, wanting to feel up her tits. Kari was happy to comply, and she stripped off her shirt and bra, exposing her perky breasts to the open air.

 

Each of the three men groped her in turn, praising her tits as they went. Kari was already quite horny, but the stimulation of being groped by multiple men like this was enough to get her soaking-wet.

 

That service done with, and the three men not wanting to pay for anything more quite yet, Kari deposited the money for the shots in a register and her tip in a stash designated for the purpose. This would quickly become automatic for her, dropping the money off after each table, to the point that she stopped noticing the task as she did it. She also stuffed her bra and shirt under the bar. After a moment’s consideration she stripped off her pants as well, leaving her with only the loincloth.

 

The next order came from someone at the bar, asking for chicken wings and a handjob. Kari was happy to provide both, and by the time she came back from the kitchen with the small plate of wings the man already had his cock out and semi-hard. While the man ate Kari quickly used her hands to bring it to a full erection. She knelt down in front of the man, noting that Mimi was currently engaged with blowing a customer across the bar, and got to work herself.

 

The man continued to wolf down the wings while Kari worked his shaft and balls, and it wasn’t long before the man drunkenly announced that he was about to cum.

 

“There’s an extra tip in it for you if you make me finish all over your pretty little face,” he said, looking down.

 

Kari presented her face, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as well, and redoubled her efforts in giving the handjob. The man soon came, and he got to cum on her face as he had asked.

 

It was a small load by her standards, but she played up the size of it for the man, saying “Mmm, thank you for the nice big load, sir.” This got her a bit extra on top of the tip she was already receiving, and Kari smiled to herself as she collected the money. A little dirty talk was downright easy, and she had already made more just in tips than she would have gotten from her salary in a week at her previous job.

 

She wiped the cum off her face with her hand, then rubbed it onto the loincloth, and went over to the next table, a single, where she found a familiar face.

 

“TK!” she called out as he waved her over, rushing to him and burying his face in her tits in the process of giving her boyfriend a hug.

 

“Hey, babe,” TK said. “Thought I’d drop by and see how you were doing.”

 

“Everything’s going great so far,” Kari said. “Fantastic, actually. Can I get you anything?”

 

“Well, I ate before dropping by and I don’t feel like drinking quite yet,” TK said, “but if you have a few minutes I could definitely go for a quick blowjob.” He waggled his eyebrows, making Kari laugh as she knelt down in front of him.

 

TK took his monstrously-large cock out, beginning to harden the moment it was free of his boxers. Kari immediately set upon it, taking most of the length down her throat in one go. She rapidly began to move her head back and forth, going for speed rather than finesse - she was more than happy to service her boyfriend, but she did have more customers to serve.

 

Her vigorous approach proved effective, however, and within moments she had TK panting and moaning. He took hold of her head, not directing it but simply looking for something to hold onto as he was treated to a blowjob unlike any he had felt before.

 

“Holy shit,” he said, “Kari, that’s amazing!”

 

Kari would have beamed if her lips weren’t stretched wide with cock, but she felt as if there was a glow emanating from her at her boyfriend’s praise. It wasn’t long before he spoke again, saying “Babe, I’m about to cum.”

 

Kari redoubled her efforts, going even faster by way of response, and TK let out a long moan, followed by a cry of “Cumming!”

 

And cum he did, his cock throbbing and pumping wave after wave of seed directly down Kari’s throat. She swallowed it all, although managing her boyfriend’s voluminous amounts of cum was still a bit of a challenge for her.

 

Once he was finally done cumming and Kari had sucked the last few drops out, she popped her head free of his cock and smiled up at him. TK patted her on the head and gave her a bit of money to make up for the lost time, and Kari gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away.

 

She was soon waved over to the next table, which was actually one of her first. The businessman she had given a lap dance to had been drinking, and he was ready for the blowjob she had offered him earlier in the evening.

 

“I saw how well you did with the blond kid over there,” he said, somewhat sheepishly, “and I couldn’t hold back any longer.”

 

The man fished his cock out and spread his legs wide, allowing Kari easy access to his dick. It was rock-hard already, and Kari took it in her hands, stroking it a bit and watching a trickle of precum oozing out of the tip before lowering her head to it and licking up the pre in one long, slow motion.

 

She had been all set to give this guy a nice, sensual blowjob in the hopes of a big tip, but his friends had other ideas. They were even drunker than he was, and apparently much bolder.

 

“Hey man,” one of them said. “How about we turn this into a good old-fashioned blowbang?”

 

The man looked down, saying “Would you be alright with that?”

 

Politeness counted for a lot, and Kari found the idea rather attractive anyway, so she retreated briefly to allow the three businessmen to stand up and get their cocks out.

 

They quickly surrounded her, dicks hard and ready, and Kari started in on the first guy’s cock with her mouth, running her tongue along the underside, letting it rest on her face, then slurping down the entire length in one go and beginning to rock her head back and forth. At the same time she reached out blindly with both hands, searching around until she found the cocks on either side of her. She began to stroke them with her hands, drawing encouraging sounds from the other two while the first guy moaned slightly in pleasure.

 

After spending a little time on the first man she popped her head free of his cock, leaving it glistening with drool and precum. She turned her head and began to suck off the guy to her right, repositioning herself so that she was still stroking the other two off at the same time.

 

She kept switching between the three businessmen, blowing one and stroking the others, until the pulsing of their cocks told her that they were all close. They soon announced it themselves, and Kari pulled herself free of the cock she was working at the time and presented her face as the guys began to stroke their own cocks, finishing themselves off.

 

They came one by one, spurt after spurt of warm cum landing on her face, in her hair, and in her open mouth. After several spurts each they were done, and they all pulled out their wallets and thanked her for being such a good sport with a heft pooled tip.

 

Kari licked up the cum that had landed near her mouth, but left the rest to dry on her face, enjoying the feeling of being marked by the men. She also had a theory that the disheveled cumslut look would be popular with the guys, and she was eager to test it out.

 

She was quickly proven right, as the requests suddenly became even bolder. She served several more blowjobs and blowbangs in between continuing to bring out drinks and food, checking up with Mimi as often as possible. She was absolutely painted with cum, and clearly loving every second of it, her eyes glazed over and her grin wide as she poured out drinks for Kari and the guests at the bar.

 

Soon after that she was asked to perform her first foodplay, a middle-aged man asking if her pussy had been stuffed with cum yet. Kari replied as to how it hadn’t, and the man ordered dry chicken wings to be eaten out of her pussy. Kari was surprised at this, but Mimi had mentioned that this was requested from time to time, and said to roll with it - and that it felt surprisingly good.

 

She brought out the plate of wings and got on the table as the man asked. Several other guys gathered around to watch the show, but Kari didn’t mind. She spread her legs and flipped up the front flap of her loincloth, exposing her dripping-wet and open-wide pussy. The older man folded the wing in on itself and inserted it into Kari’s pussy. She felt some discomfort at first but she quickly grew used to it, and even grew to enjoy it as the guy licked her labia and clit while taking small chunk after small chunk out of the wing.

 

He soon finished the wing, pulled out the remaining bone, and put the second inside her. She was used to the feeling by this point, and before long she was writhing around on the table as the man used eating the wing as an excuse to eat her out.

 

She achieved her first orgasm of the night this way, although many more were to come. She let out a loud moan and called out that she was cumming, which pleased the man and the onlookers. Her pussy clamped down on the wingbone inside her, an interesting sensation as it was far more rigid than a cock.

 

After that first guy a few other people asked to eat various foods out of her pussy, and all of them paid exceedingly well for the privilege.

 

Then came her first real fuck of the evening, a salaryman of about her age and pretty cute. He ordered a beer and for her to ride him while he drank it, and Kari was happy to oblige him. She was more than horny by this point, and was desperate for a good hard fuck. She licked her cum-glazed lips in anticipation as she walked to the bar to get a beer for the young man, and Mimi gave her a knowing wink as she poured it for her.

 

She walked back to the man’s table and handed him the beer. He had his cock out and already-erect in anticipation, and she straddled him and lowered herself onto the long, hard dick as the man began to drink.

 

Sitting as he was, Kari had to do most of the work, but she didn’t mind. It allowed her to go at her own pace, which was fast and hard.

 

She was somewhat surprised at herself for going so hard right out of the gate, but she had been thoroughly worked up and knew she was in massive need of a good hard dicking. Plus this was her first of the night, and she wanted to feel this anonymous guy’s cum splashing inside her as soon as possible.

 

It didn’t take long at all. The guy had good stamina, but it was easily outmatched by Kari’s voracious need for cock.The nameless man was bucking his hips in short order, gasping that he was going to cum soon.

 

This only egged Kari on further, and she went at a speed she had never thought possible before tonight, ripping an orgasm out of the man without warning - in fact, he seemed just as surprised by the suddenness of it as she was. He rapidly emptied his balls inside her, twitching with each wave of cum that flooded Kari’s pussy. The sensation of being reampied was enough to drive Kari over the edge herself, and her eyes glazed over and she shrieked in delight as she clamped down on the still-cumming dick.

 

Eventually both of their orgasms were over, and the man thanked her profusely and handed her a massive tip.

 

“I could get used to this,” Kari muttered to herself as she walked away, but a certain part of her knew that not only was she used to this, she was already addicted. The feeling of being cummed in and on over and over was too good to resist, as was the money. Hell, she would be able to buy herself a whole new wardrobe of lingerie for work and play - and not the cheap stuff either.

 

She walked over to another table, two guys out for a night of drinking. They were pretty thoroughly hammered already, and didn’t need any food or drink. Instead, one wanted to fuck her while the other wanted a titfuck - and they wanted them at the same time.

 

Kari was familiar with being spitroasted by this point, but this was new, and she straddled the one guy while the second stood in front of her. She wrapped her tits around the one man’s cock even as the other was plunging inside her, and she began to bounce up and down on the one dick while the other fucked her cleavage relentlessly.

 

She came again at the sensation, her loud moaning driving both men over the edge at the same time - one filling her pussy with cum, the other splattering his seed all over her tits.

 

Kari was pretty well-covered in cum herself by this point, but the customers didn’t seem to mind the cum drying in her hair and on her body in the slightest. In fact they seemed to like it, commenting on what a horny cumslut she must be and tipping her well.

 

Her next table was a party of five, all of whom wanted to fuck her in turns while she fed them food and drink. Kari happily obliged them as well - she would have agreed to just about anything at that point. She was like an addict, chasing the next orgasmic high and feeling of cum pumping inside her well-used pussy.

 

During this time she dropped by and saw Mimi and TK as much as she could, although the conversations grew steadily simpler and more monosyllabic as Kari’s mind was fucked more and more out of sense.

 

She became so lost in the routine of fucking and being fucked that she was surprised when Meiko tapped her on the shoulder, informing her that their shifts were over. They collected their clothes and met up with Mimi in the showers, the hot water finally washing Kari out of her cum-fueled reverie.

 

As her mind slowly returned to her she realized that Mimi and Meiko were chatting, and eventually she had regained her senses enough to join in on the conversation. The three of them made plans to meet up outside of work soon, as Mimi wanted to introduce Meiko to Sora. Kari couldn’t help but wonder how that would go down, but she was still so happy and well-fucked that she had trouble mustering any concerns.

 

After the showers they got dressed and collected their money, Kari doing a rough count and boggling at the money she had made in one night - and that was before factoring in her actual salary!

 

Mimi and Kari split off from Meiko, waving their goodbyes and confirming their meetup plans, and TK met up with the two as they exited Envy for the night. The three of them happily chatted as they walked to the train station, deciding to all go back to Mimi’s apartment for one last hurrah of a threesome before calling it a night.


	6. Envy, pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora discovers what Mimi and Kari have been up to at their new jobs, and is initially horrified. She is in need of a job, however, and Envy is looking for a new dancer... (TW for light incest)

“You guys have been way too perky lately,” was one of the first things that Sora said to Kari and Mimi upon meeting with them and Meiko for coffee, several days after Kari’s first shift at Envy. The reason for the get-together was ostensibly for Mimi to introduce Meiko to Sora, but there was an ulterior motive as well - and Sora was playing right into their hands.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kari as innocently as she could.

 

“I mean that you two have been even more chipper than usual,” Sora continued. “You’ve both been acting weird, first Mimi and then you.”

 

Sora didn’t know it, but she was picking up on the heightened mood of the two that came from getting a number of orgasms most nights on the regular. This was the second reason for the meetup, they were going to tell Sora all about it.

 

“Well, that’s probably because of our new jobs,” Mimi said with a grin. “That’s also how we met Meiko here.”

 

“Wait, you two have new jobs?” said Sora. Ever the mom-friend, she continued “Why am I only hearing about this now?”

 

“Well…” began Kari.

 

Mimi completed the sentence, saying “We wanted to wait to tell you in person.”

 

“And why is that?” Sora asked.

 

“Because,” said Mimi, delighting in the reveal, “we’ve both taken jobs at Envy!”

 

“...Okay,” said Sora. “What is Envy?”

 

“Oh come on,” Kari said. “You must have heard of it. The strip club? The one where sex is encouraged?”

 

Sora’s jaw went slack, and after a minute of silence all she could manage was a flat “What.”

 

“Oh, come on Sora,” said Mimi. “It’s not that surprising. You know how well the New Year’s party went. This is like that, just on a much bigger scale. And for insanely good money.”

 

“Well, yes,” Sora blubbered. “But… a sex club? Both of you? I mean, Mimi I can kind of understand - no offense meant - but Kari? You’re like my little sister! And you have school to worry about! What are you thinking?”

 

The three women in front of Sora began to systematically and rationally defend their choice of work. Mimi was getting valuable experience as a bartender, Meiko was paying her way through school like Kari was, and Kari herself was having no trouble balancing work and school - and she wasn’t having to take out any loans.

 

“Besides,” Kari said, “I’ve already, ah, ‘served’ a few of my classmates. After that, they’ve been more than happy to help me study.”

 

Mimi chimed in, saying “I think I know the problem. Sora here is just jealous because we’re getting all the hard dick we want and she isn’t getting any.”

 

This line struck a nerve, and Sora turned slightly redder. “That-that’s not true!”

 

“Oh, really?” said Mimi. “You’re still single, right?”

 

“I mean, yes, but-”

 

“And you haven’t had sex since the house party, have you?”

 

“Y-yeah, but-”

 

“And did you not personally confide in me that the party was the first time you’d gotten any in months?”

 

Sora shrunk in her seat, clearly defeated, but Mimi continued. “Plus you said your mom has been pestering you to either get a job or get a boyfriend. She said that you can’t just go to classes and play tennis without a plan forever.”

 

“You know…” said Meiko, and the other three turned to look at her. She had been very quiet the past several minutes, and was finally speaking up.

 

“Yes, Meiko?” said Sora, remembering that she wasn’t just in front of old friends and realizing she had been openly arguing with them in front of a new acquaintance.

 

“Well, it’s just that, if your mom is on you about getting a job… and only if it’s not too horrible a thought, but, well… Envy is looking for a new dancer because Ichigo is having to go on maternity leave soon since her fiancé knocked her up…”

 

Sora turned red once more, and began to protest, but this time as politely as possible. “Listen Meiko, thank you for bringing that up and everything, but I’m an athlete. I play soccer and tennis. I’m not a… a pole dancer.”

 

It was Kari’s turn to speak up, and she countered Sora’s objections with “What she means to say, Meiko, is that she prefers playing with balls instead of shafts.” 

 

The three employed girls lapsed into a small laughing fit at Kari’s statement, only stopping when Sora regained control of her mouth enough to respond.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she said indignantly. “You think I can’t do it?”

 

“Does it really matter what I think?” Kari asked. “You’re the one insisting you can’t do it.”

 

Sora took a gulp of her coffee, which was growing cold, and turned her head away with a blush. “I never said I  _ couldn’t _ do it. I actually took some pole dancing classes about four months ago.”

 

“What, just for shits and giggles?” Mimi asked.

 

“Y-yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

 

“No. But it means you might have what it takes to get a job. It pays insanely well, and the tips are incredible. Especially for the dancers.”

 

Sora sank into her seat, sighing. “...Fine. If it’ll shut you guys up - not you Meiko, just Mimi and Kari - then… I guess I could audition at this Envy place.”

 

Mimi positively beamed. “Great! I’ll set everything up for you! I promise you won’t regret this.”

 

Mimi took a gulp of her drink and pulled out her phone, more correct in her statement than she could have imagined.

 

\----

 

Two days after the fateful coffee date, Sora took the train to Envy and, upon entering, met with two women and one man. The man introduced himself as Yuuta, the hiring manager. The older of the two women introduced herself as Riko, and the younger was named Saeko.

 

“Saeko here is our best dancer and our primary instructor,” Riko said, her tone friendly and putting Sora’s nervous mind at ease. “Aside from being one of the managers, I also dance and help Saeko instruct to keep my hand in. We’ve heard nothing but good things about you from Mimi and Kari, and Meiko said that despite having just met you she would vouch for you as well.”

 

Sora blushed, stammering her thanks, and Riko continued. “They also said that you have some previous pole dancing experience and that you’re in peak physical shape. If you wouldn’t mind, would you please go up to the stage and show us what you know? You may undress to your comfort level for this audition, although of course if we decide to take you on you would have to be comfortable in, well, underwear or less.”

 

Sora assented, stepping onto the raised stage while the other three sat down at one of the tables nearest the central pole.

 

She slipped out of her shoes, took off her jeans, and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her underwear - a carnelian red and orange bra and a matching thong, the sexiest underwear that she owned. Her stripping was more functional than sensual, and she did not make a show of it, but none of the three seemed to object.

 

Riko pulled out an MP3 player and tiny speaker from her pocket, and pressed a few buttons. The song Everything I Wanna Do began to play, and Sora began to dance.

 

It took her a few moments to hit her stride, but before long she was moving to the beat of the song and then she was dancing. The pole dancing lessons from months before came back to her piece by piece, and she went through the basic ground moves she had learned in the first two lessons. Then, midway through the song, she felt something go through her, almost like a jolt of electricity, and all the lost knowledge and muscle memory came back to her at once. She slipped the unbuttoned blouse off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and within moments she was showing off her lithe strength in earnest, gripping the pole and suspending herself several feet off the floor. From there she began to swing and undulate to the rhythm, supporting herself on the smooth metal pole. Her muscles were strong and lean from hours spent on the tennis court and soccer field, and she had an innate flexibility that would have lent itself well to gymnastics had she chosen to pursue it. She played up these strengths as she danced on the pole, showing off her skills as best she could.

 

Before long the song was over, and Sora lowered herself back down to the stage. She looked towards Saeko and Riko, and the two of them exchanged glances and nodded.

 

“Nice work,” Riko said, to which Sora had to hold back a sigh of relief. “A little sloppy, but you have more than enough core strength and the flexibility that we’re looking for.”

 

Saeko cut in, saying “All you need is some intense training and refinement, which I would be able to help you out with.”

 

Riko continued. “That is to say, we would be willing to take you on and train you for the job, if you’re interested.”

 

Sora felt a strange sense of pride swelling inside her, and before she had time to think better of the decision she found herself nodding her head and saying “Yes, thank you.”

 

Riko and Saeko looked to Yuuta, who nodded and said “Well then, the job is yours. Congratulations, Sora.”

 

“I don’t know if you have any plans after this,” Saeko said, “but if you’re interested, Riko and I could give you a few pointers right away.”

 

Sora had nowhere else to be, and a sense of excitement was pounding through her entire body, so why not?

 

“Sure,” she said, stepping away from the pole.

 

Saeko stood up and began to strip without a moment’s hesitation, quickly revealing a lithe body and a set of black and purple underwear that left Sora salivating. Riko stripped down as well, showing off a fine body of her own and basic but appealing red underwear.

 

Riko walked over to one of the two backup poles while Saeko put her back and hands to the pole Sora was just using. Yuuta grabbed the remote and pressed play, and Give it to Me Right began to play.

 

With the start of the song Riko and Saeko began to dance, telling Sora to watch closely.

 

They went through the song, showing off various dance moves and describing them to Sora as they went, their breathing even despite the intense exercise they were getting. Once the song was over another one started, and they told Sora to take the other backup pole and try some of the moves. Her unusual strength proved to be a great advantage, but she was unused to this kind of activity and was breathing heavily within minutes. Still, she kept going and following their directions as they fine-tuned her positions and motions.

 

Half an hour of pole dancing later, with the two women and Yuuta watching, left Sora hornier than she cared to admit - hornier than she’d been since Mimi’s house party.

 

Saeko and Riko seemed to Sora to have picked up on this, possibly noticing her breathing or the small wet spot that was growing at the base of her panties. They began to strip down even further, ending up completely nude and encouraging Sora to do the same.

 

With some trepidation Sora removed her underwear as well, revealing her horny, swollen pussy and perky tits. The two then abandoned their places by the poles, approaching Sora and giving her some ‘hands-on’ instruction. It started out innocently enough, correcting the positions of her limbs and torso as she struck various poses. But things grew lewd quickly, as they began to ‘test’ the firmness of her positions and that she had the correct tension in her muscles - especially her inner thighs. Sora found it hard to mind, however, even as she was being groped by relative strangers she was so horny and her day was already so strange that it didn’t even seem that odd.

Sora was not sure how, but the progression into a three-way makeout session in front of the main stripper pole felt like a natural turn of events at the time, so natural that she didn’t even really realize it was happening until she was engrossed in kissing Saeko while Riko nibbled on her neck.

 

Upon realizing what exactly was happening, however, Sora noticed that the other two women must have been just as horny as she was - and less shy about expressing it. They were, in fact, downright forward about it as they dragged Sora to the floor and started up a good old-fashioned lesbian threesome.

 

Sora, for her part, threw herself into it, unable to believe that it was really happening. Within the last hour she had auditioned for a job dancing ad a sex club, subsequently been  _ hired _ at that sex club, and was now engaging in a threeway with two of her seniors, neither of whom she had ever seen before about sixty minutes ago. There was no way this could be reality, so why not enjoy the fantasy?

 

She looked over towards the hiring manager, Yuuta, and the easily-visible bulge in his pants. Watching the three of them dance must have been arousing for him, and seeing what was going down now as Sora lay on her back while getting her tits fondled by Riko and her pussy fingered by Saeko was sure to get any woman-loving man hard.

 

Sora quickly became distracted from Yuuta, however, as the two other women pulled her into a circle around the central pole. 

 

Pulled her into a circle, that is, of oral sex. Saeko began to eat out Riko while Riko ate out Sora. Getting the hint, Sora dove facefirst into Saeko’s pussy and began to eat her out with more energy than she had ever put into oral before - except, perhaps, for the one time she sucked off Tai during the New Year’s party. If she wasn’t blushing already she certainly was at the memory of that little incident, but she was quickly drawn back into the present by Saeko’s moans for Sora to keep going. Her pussy was warm and wet and oh-so-inviting, and Sora had no reservations about tasting her delicious juices.

 

Yuuta, rock-hard and ready to go, began to walk towards the stage, pulling off his jacket, but Riko saw him coming and paused eating out Sora to stop him.

 

“Go get Takeshi and bring him over too. He could use a break and… oh, keep going Saeko. And to meet our newest dancer.”

 

Yuuta assented and walked off to retrieve Takeshi, returning with him a few minutes later. Takeshi didn’t need any convincing to join in, and the two stepped onto the stage and stripped off their pants and underwear, revealing their rock-hard erections.

 

The three women slowly broke off their ring of oral, taking long final licks of their partner’s soaking-wet folds and clit and got up, approaching the two men. Riko knelt in front of Yuuta and began to suck him off, while Saeko and Sora knelt in front of Takeshi to share his cock. 

 

Riko wasted no time in getting down to business, taking Yuuta’s cock into her mouth and beginning to suck with an intense efficiency. Saeko went for a more sensual approach, licking up and down the shaft and head, and Sora followed her lead. The sensation of two beautiful young nude women sharing his cock was intense for Takeshi, and he began to groan in pleasure in short order.

 

The two lapped at his cock relentlessly until Sora decided to give his big balls some love as well. She ducked her head down and began to lick his sack, drawing a gasp from Takeshi as Saeko repositioned herself and began to truly go down on her coworker, taking his cock inside her mouth and beginning to suck. Sora, not wanting to be left in the dust, opened her mouth wide and took one of Takeshi’s balls into her mouth, ever-so-gently tugging and sucking on it while stroking the other with her hand.

 

Being treated to such an experience was intense for both of the men, and before long they announced that they were about to cum. Riko stopped deepthroating Yuuta’s cock and pointed it at her face, stroking it off, while Sora and Saeko pulled back and allowed Takeshi to begin stroking himself off over their waiting faces.

 

It only took both men a few pumps before they called out that they were cumming, and all three women’s faces were quickly painted with spurt after spurt of warm, gooey cum. 

 

The three reveled in the feeling of being showered with cum, but all of the five people knew that a single round wouldn’t be enough. The three women were all horny and in need of a solid dicking - something Takeshi and Yuuta were more than happy to provide.

 

The three women got up and gathered around the central pole, bending over and bracing themselves against against it. Sora found herself side-to-side with Riko this time, with Saeko on the other side.

 

Yuuta positioned himself behind Sora then, placing his throbbing cockhead against Sora’s slit. At the same time he began to feel up Riko’s tight ass, his groping accompanied by Riko’s and Sora’s needy moans. Takeshi positioned himself behind Saeko and wasted no time plunging deep inside Saeko’s waiting hole.

 

The two other women looked on in anticipation as they listened to Saeko’s moaning, waiting to be penetrated themselves. Yuuta began to finger Riko and her whines joined Saeko’s in a chorus of lust. He decided to tease the new hire a bit first, however, moving his head up and down Sora’s pussy but not entering her yet.

 

Sora tried to hold out, not wanting to seem like the needy slut she knew she was in that moment, but before she could stop herself she found herself begging to be fucked.

 

“Please,” she said, her voice a horny whine, “please fuck me. I need you to fuck me with that big, hard cock. I haven’t been fucked in months, so please rail me as hard as you can!”

 

This was exactly what Yuuta wanted to hear, and he obliged her as soon as she was done begging.

 

Sora let out a loud, moaning gasp as Yuuta shoved his cock deep inside Sora’s waiting, pulsing pussy. His was the first cock her needy hole had taken in months, and the moment he was hilt-deep inside her Sora came, suddenly and hard.

 

She let out a scream of pleasure as she came, clamping down on the hot, throbbing shaft. Her knees nearly buckled and she was barely able to hold on to the pole as the waves of orgasm crashed through her entire body.

 

“Wow,” Riko moaned. “You really haven’t been fucked in months, have you?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Sora gasped.

 

“Well,” Saeko cut in, “Now that you’re working here you can get all the cock you want.”

 

Just because she was dealing with the aftershocks of her quick orgasm wasn’t cause for Yuuta to stop, and as soon as her shaking stabilized he began to pump in and out of her full-force.

 

Sora gasped as Yuuta began to move again inside her, quickly gaining speed until he was pounding her relentlessly, at the same time fingerfucking Riko at about the same pace. Sora soon felt another orgasm building, and moaned that she was about to cum again.

 

In response, instead of going faster Yuuta pulled out of her immediately, causing Sora to let out a dejected and needy whine as Yuuta sidestepped and plunged inside Riko instead, his fingers finding Sora’s pussy this time and keeping her on the very edge of orgasm, refusing to pump fast enough to send Sora over.

 

In short order Riko, thoroughly prepped by Yuuta’s fingerfucking, moaned that she was about to cum. This turned out to be a mistake, as he pulled out of Riko as well, switching his cock back over to Sora’s pussy.

 

The sudden feeling of being filled after the constant teasing sent Sora spiralling into an orgasm before she could even moan a warning, and she clamped down on his cock as Yuuta gave one final thrust and began to pour his seed into Sora’s pussy. At the same time he sped up his resumed fingering of Riko, and she announced that she was cumming in a high-pitched moan.

 

Seeing the two girls opposite her cumming hard on Yuuta’s cock and fingers drove Saeko over the edge as well. Her pussy clamped down on Takeshi’s cock and pulled an orgasm out of him as well, all five of the participants cumming in quick succession.

 

The second orgasm was too much for Sora in that moment and she lost her grip on the pole, collapsing to the floor as she moaned and panted.

 

The other girls were quick to follow her, sliding down to the stage floor and moaned their thanks to the two men.

 

Yuuta and Takeshi were spent by then, two orgasms in a row being plenty for them, but as they put their pants back on and walked over to the bar to make themselves some drinks the three women decided to resume. They crawled towards each other and resumed their makeout session, kissing and licking the cum off of each other’s faces.

 

Their faces cleaned up, the women found themselves in a ring eating each other out as they had been before, only this time they were eating the cum out of each other’s pussies as well as giving each other oral. Each of the women had another orgasm at the hands and tongues of the others before they rolled onto their backs on the stage floor, exhausted and happy.

 

“So,” Saeko said, “we can start your training as soon as you’re ready.”

 

\----

 

That Friday was the night of Sora’s debut at Envy, and both Mimi and Kari had taken the night off to spend their time with their boyfriends at the club instead of serving patrons.

 

The four of them, Tai with Mimi and TK with Kari, sat on the couches closest to the center stage where Sora would be dancing first.

 

An announcement came on over the club’s sound system, telling everyone to put their hands together for Envy’s newest dancer, the beautiful redheaded Sora T.

 

There was a thunder of applause throughout the club as Sora walked out onto the stage, clad only in a set of black lingerie with crimson lace, her new sexiest underwear bought specifically for this night.

 

Before the music started Sora scanned the crowd, quickly picking out her nearby friends. Her eyes locked momentarily with Tai’s as she looked at him. The two smiled at each other, Sora’s smile slightly nervous. She was happy to see him there and watching her, however, and she was doubly happy to see that his cock was already out and rock-hard. Mimi was lightly stroking up and down his length, but his eyes were, in that moment, only on her.

 

Sora was determined to keep it that way, and she decided to give it her all as the first song of her set, Porn Star Dancing, began to play. She felt Tai’s eyes on her the entire time, even as she lost herself to the performance. It had been several days of intense training on the pole, punctuated by lesbian sex, and she had honed her pole dancing skills as best she could. By the end of the song she realized that she had taken her bra off sometime during the final refrain, and she was giving it her all on the pole. At her highest she figured she was some four feet off the ground, and she was holding on to the smooth pole and moving to the rhythm of the song.

 

She had a few moments to breathe before the next song, Pour it Up, began. She took a moment to spare a glance at her friends, finding Tai engrossed in her performance. Mimi was beginning to give him a blowjob, but he hardly seemed to notice as Sora writhed around on the stage. Kari was in the process of getting undressed as TK felt her up, and she could see the telltale bulge in his pants even from the stage.

 

That was enough observation, however, and she got back to work after the split second of looking around. The song ended and transitioned seamlessly into Hips Don’t Lie, to which Sora made great use of her ass and stripped off her lacy panties, tossing them towards Tai. They landed on his head, and he grabbed them and began to fondle them as he watched. Mimi was now topless and braless, sucking Tai’s big cock with all the energy she could muster. Meanwhile, a fully-undressed Kari was getting railed by TK, the brunette’s hands grasping the edge of the stage.

 

Now completely naked, Sora took the opportunity to show off her wet, swollen pussy. She blushed a little as she felt Tai’s gaze on her intensify, realizing that this was the first time he had ever seen her naked. She didn’t have time to think about that too much, however, as the final song of her set began to play. She gave an energetic and sensual dance to Waiting for Tonight, a song she had chosen herself, putting everything she had learned in the past several days into a single dance.

 

Before she knew it, however, it was over and she was out of breath and glistening with sweat. The audience applauded, many of the men standing up and cheering.

 

Sora smiled and waved to the audience, then looked down and realized that piles of money had appeared on the stage before her. Her eyes gleaming, she picked up the money and stepped off the stage, still completely nude. Her eyes began to gleam even more as she saw the intent look that Tai was giving her as she walked toward the group. Despite Mimi energetically sucking him off, Sora was the only object of his focus. She stuffed the collected wads of yen into Mimi’s purse, approached Tai, and bent down to kiss him for the first time.

 

It was a long, deep kiss, and after a few moments their tongues went into play, meeting and exploring each other’s mouths.

 

Eventually, however, the kiss ended. As Sora reluctantly retreated, she began to speak to Tai.

 

“So,” she said, “what did you think?”

 

“I loved it,” Tai said. “That was incredible.” He pulled her into another kiss, this one shorter but even more passionate than the last, and when they broke off he continued. “And… well Sora. I’m an idiot.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I never told you how much I loved you before now.”

 

Both of them blushed crimson, and Sora looked down at Mimi, whose mouth was still wrapped around Tai’s cock. She lifted her head up, licked her lips, and began to speak.

 

“Don’t worry Sora, I’ve known how he’s felt about you for a long time. And I’m fine with it, as long as you know that this is a package deal. You don’t just get him, you get both of us. There’s no way I’m giving up my man, and besides, I’m pretty fond of you myself.”

 

Sora paused a moment, shocked by the turn of events, the confession followed by Mimi’s okay, but after a moment she smiled and said “Sounds like a wonderful deal to me.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Mimi said. “Now, how about you get down here and give me a hand finishing our guy off?”

 

Mimi happily agreed, getting down on her knees and beginning to share Tai’s cock with Mimi. The two worked his shaft with their mouths in tandem, both fondling his weighty balls with their hands as well.

 

Tai leaned his head back and moaned as the two of them serviced his cock together, his old girlfriend and the new addition to their now-poly relationship. The twin service was too much, even for his incredible stamina, and before long he announced that he was cumming.

 

Mimi and Sora positioned themselves cheek-to-cheek in front of Tai’s throbbing cock, and it soon exploded in white.

 

Wave after wave of salty cum showered over the two of them, painting their faces in sticky seed. A lot of it landed in their open mouths, but even more landed on their waiting faces. The two revelled in being painted by their mutual love, not moving until the final drops had come and they were thoroughly coated in white.

 

Tai let out a few gasping breaths, then said “Say, Mimi?”

 

“Yes, Tai?”

 

“Do you think it’d be allowed for me and Sora to climb back on the stage so we can do it against the pole?”

 

Mimi gave it a moment’s thought, then said “I honestly don’t know. Let me go check with Riko.”

 

She got up and walked off to find the manager.

 

“In the meantime,” Tai said, “this is the second time you’ve given me oral. I think it’s about time I returned the favor, don’t you?”

 

Sora happily agreed, and the two switched places - Sora on the couch and Tai kneeling on the floor in front of her. He jammed his face between her spread legs, revelling in the sight and the scent of her. He gave her swollen pussy a long, slow lick, tasting his love and childhood friend for the first time.

 

“Delicious,” was all he said before diving into her pussy and eating her out with fervor, beginning to let out years of pent-up attraction in the act of giving her head. She was already soaking wet from the performance, but her pussy flooded with her cum at the sensation of her Tai’s lips and tongue against her.

 

It was a few minutes before Mimi came back, saying “Riko says it’s fine, so long as you two get off before Saeko gets on in twenty minutes.”

 

Tai wordlessly took Sora by the hand and pulled her up on the stage, placing her back to the pole. He lifted her up, supporting her weight between himself and the rod of metal. He effortlessly shoved his still-erect cock deep into Sora’s dripping pussy in one smooth motion. They both cried out in pleasure, Sora leaning her head back against the pole and wrapping her legs around Tai’s hips. Years of pent-up sexual tension released itself as Tai began to thrust in and out of Sora, both moaning like there was no tomorrow.

 

Sora felt Tai’s entire length and girth penetrating her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body, starting at her core and radiating outwards. Tai drew her into another kiss, both of them moaning into each other’s lips, feeling incredible pleasure.

 

As they broke off the kiss, giggling slightly, Sora looked over Tai’s shoulder and saw that TK was pulling Kari up on the stage as well. She felt TK place Kari against the pole, the sides of her back touching Sora’s, as he plunged inside her as well. The two couples had sex packed with emotional intensity right there on the stage, in full view of the entire club. Mimi furiously masturbated to the sight of it, looking around and seeing that she was far from the only one.

 

It was an intense session, and the four of them were all building to an orgasm at about the same time. They called out as much, and Tai and TK sped up their thrusting, drawing even louder moans from Sora and Kari.

 

The four announced “I’m cumming!” at once, and Tai and TK flooded their respective partners’ pussies with hot cum. Sora had felt Tai cum in her mouth at Mimi’s house party, and on her face minutes ago, but this was the first time she had felt it shooting deep inside her, filling her wet, waiting hole with his seed. Her orgasming pussy clamped down on his cock, drawing out every last drop of cum that Tai had.

 

All four collapsed onto the stage, panting and grinning, only then looking around and seeing that almost the entire club had been masturbating to the sight of their impromptu display. The four of them stepped on the stage, and Sora pulled Tai in for another quick kiss before collecting her underwear and heading backstage to prepare for her next set. She had a few dances left that night, none as the main attraction but instead acting as backup.

 

\----

 

Later that night, at the end of Sora’s shift, the five of them met up and left the club, chatting happily and laughing. Sora and Mimi held onto Tai’s arms, and Kari hung onto TK’s.

 

The five of them decided to all head back to Mimi and Tai’s apartment for one last hurrah, none of them yet satisfied by the few rounds they had gone for already that night.

 

The fivesome was already making out by the time the apartment door closed behind them, having barely been able to keep their hands off each other on the train ride back. They staggered over to the bedroom, the bed unable to accommodate all five of them, but at least the floor was carpeted. They proceeded to go at it like rabbits, all over each other in a mess of sex and oral and sloppy makeouts. Kari had class in the morning, and Tai had work, but none of them cared in the slightest. They were prepared to go until dawn, and had every intention of doing so.

 

Midway through the impromptu orgy Kari, having been freshly creampied by TK, crawled over to Tai and slipped between Mimi and Sora, gently nudging them away from Tai’s rock-hard cock. She placed her hands on his inner thighs, positioned between his spread legs, and glanced a silent question to Tai.

 

Unlike the two’s previous drunken handjob and fingering session at Envy, the two of them were stone-cold sober and were clearheaded enough to make the serious decision that hovered between them.

 

Tai nodded, his eyes asking a question of his own - was she absolutely sure about this?

 

“Yes,” Kari said aloud, the others looking on and masturbating as the two reached an agreement. They both wanted it, and were both prepared. Kari placed her fingers around the base of Tai’s throbbing cock and lowered her lips to the swollen head, taking it into her mouth and tasting her brother’s cock for the first time.

 

It was delicious, and neither of them felt an ounce of regret as Kari began to suck it, bobbing her head up and down, taking the cock further and further each time.

 

“K-Kari,” Tai said. “That feels amazing.”

 

Kari moaned around his cock, indicating that she felt the same, while using one hand to fondle his gigantic balls.

 

Her bobbing grew faster and faster, her throat tightening around her brother’s massive cock, and in short order he was leaning back, panting and moaning all the while.

 

“Kari,” he gasped. “I’m-I’m about to cum!”

 

Kari let out another moan, then pulled her head back and began to pump the shaft with her hand, as fast as she could.

 

“Cumming!” was all Tai could say before the first wave of hot spunk hit Kari in the face, landing on her lips and cheek. Spurt after spurt came, Tai having been thoroughly worked up by the sight and sensation of his sister sucking his dick. Kari moaned her enjoyment and praise as Tai showered her face with his cum, painting it white as it spurted all over her face and got into her hair and open mouth.

 

The orgasm was long and intense, and by the end of it Kari’s face was painted white and Tai was shaking and gasping. The others soon reached climaxes of their own watching the incestuous display, and each of them had to take a few minutes to bask in the glow before continuing.

 

Continue they did, however, and true to their desires the five of them went happily until dawn, at which point they collapsed into a cheerful, exhausted, cum-covered pile of people. They had to start getting ready for their respective days soon, but in that moment none of them cared and they basked in the glory of each other and the night’s events, their heavy breathing punctuated by smiles and laughter.


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day is coming quickly, and Mimi decides that she wants to continue the growing holiday tradition - that is, screwing like rabbits. TW for incest.

“So,” Mimi said, calling the meeting to order, “I suppose you’re all wondering why I called you here today.”

 

“...to drink coffee?” Kari asked.

 

The two of them, along with Tai, TK, Sora, and Meiko all sat at a table in an out-of-the-way corner of a local coffeeshop.

 

“That too,” Mimi said. “But first and foremost this is a planning session!”

 

“Planning for what?” asked Tai, who was just as bewildered as the rest of them.

 

“Continuing our holiday tradition, of course!” Mimi launched into a speech, saying “As of right now, only the people sitting here today know about our jobs at Envy. Joe, Izzy, and Matt are still completely in the dark. I propose that we continue our tradition of getting down and dirty for the holidays and rectify this tragedy at the same time. This Valentine's Day, I propose that Tai and TK drag the other guys to Envy by any means necessary. Once there, we can spring the surprise on them and go even harder and longer than we did on New Year’s Eve. Plus they haven’t even met Meiko yet, and that too needs to be fixed.”

 

The others acknowledged that this did indeed sound like a fun idea, and a good way to spend their Valentine’s Day. Meiko spoke up, even more shyly than usual.

 

“So,” she said, “are these other friends of yours… well… are they anything like Tai and TK? I mean-”

 

“You mean are their dicks as big as ours?” TK asked. Meiko blushed hard, but she nodded. She was enamored with the two guys’ sheer size and stamina, quickly becoming as greedy for Digidestined cock as the other women were.

 

“Well,” said Tai, “the two of us are the biggest, with TK just barely edging me out, but if we were to get into a dick-measuring contest all of us are way past the average cock you see at Envy.”

 

TK confirmed, saying that there was no need to worry, she was in for plenty of fun between the five of them, and Meiko’s jaw dropped slightly in amazement - as well as anticipation.

 

“So,” said Mimi, “are we all in agreement?”

 

Everyone was, of course. Mimi’s plans were insane but they were always a wild ride.

 

\----

 

That Tuesday, TK and Tai were determined to drag the other guys to Envy, paying no heed to their protestations.

 

“Now I’m not complaining,” Matt said to the two leading the pack towards the club, “in fact I’m all for this plan. But why are you two taking us out to spend Valentine’s Day with strippers instead of spending time with your own girlfriends?”

 

“They both had to work,” Tai said.

 

“-But they insisted that we have some fun anyway,” finished TK.

 

Izzy was the first to raise a complaint, saying “I had been planning on getting some important work done tonight. Why are you dragging me out here too, Tai?”

 

“Oh, come on Izzy,” replied Tai. “You work too much. Leave the computers and the oolong tea behind for a night, I promise you’ll have a good time. Besides, even Joe is coming along, you have no excuses.”

 

“Hey!” said Joe. “I had plans too, before TK dragged me out of my apartment.”

 

“Your plans,” TK said drily “were a date with your med school homework and a quart of tequila. And probably your right hand later on. This will be more fun, guaranteed.”

 

“I just hope this trip won’t be too expensive,” said Joe. All of them had come with their wallets loaded with yen, knowing full well that they would be spending at least some of the money on girls as well as a good bit on food and alcohol.

 

“So what’s the name of this strip club we’re going to, anyway?” asked Izzy, pulling out his phone. “I want to check the reviews and the menu online first.”

 

“None of that, Izzy,” said Tai with a laugh. “Or else I’ll confiscate your phone. Besides, we’re here!”

 

The five of them looked up at the sign, which read  _ ‘Envy’ _ in tasteful, discreet letters.

 

“Oh shit,” said Matt. “We’re going to Envy?”

 

“Yeah,” said Tai, grinning. “Something wrong with that?”

 

“No. I just… damn. I’m going to be spending more than I thought.”

 

“...Why is that?” asked Izzy, voice full of suspicion.

 

“My friends,” Matt said, “we are about to enter the only strip club in town where you can fuck the staff.”

 

Joe and Izzy stared at the other three, shocked but at the same time intrigued.

 

“Hey,” said Matt. “Better than spending Singles Awareness Day alone, right?”

 

\----

 

The five entered the club, bypassing the line as Tai flashed his reservation for all of them. He had only paid the cover fees for three of them, of course, but he felt no need to mention that fact just yet.

 

They checked their coats at the door, Tai and TK pretending to be ignorant of the club’s layout. Matt, assuming himself to be the most experienced with strip clubs out of any of them, led the five men through the crowd of horny single guys (as well as a few horny single girls). They ‘found’ a conveniently-open booth close to the stage, sat down, and began to examine the environment.

 

Every female employee in the club was wearing fancy lingerie that night, either in red-and-white or red-and-black, and things were just starting to get heated as they saw some of the servers giving lap dances or allowing customers to feel them up. A pair of strippers walked onto the stage as Naughty or Nice began to play, one dressed all in white and the other in black.

 

The dancers began to perform their strip tease and dual pole dance, but the five Digidestined were quickly distracted by a pretty young woman with short black hair and dressed in black and red approaching their table with a stack of menus. The night was young, and her lingerie was still untampered with from her bra all the way down to her gartered stockings. There were, however, already several bills stuffed into her garter belt.

 

Tai and TK had seen her around before, and she had certainly seen them, but Mimi had informed the wait staff of her little plan and the only sign of recognition she gave was a sly wink as she passed out the menus.

 

She left them to examine the menus, coming back several minutes later with her bra pulled above her ample tits instead of covering them, her hair mussed, and several more bills in her garter.

 

The five of them ordered their first round of food and drinks, as well as lapdances for the three single guys - ‘when in Rome,’ after all. Matt, the last to order, was already in the mood and decided to get the ball rolling, offering her an extra tip in exchange for a titfuck.

 

“Mmm,” she said, “sure thing. Let me just go key in the order with the bar, kitchen, and girls and I will be right back.”

“Of course,” Matt said, grinning. She returned a minute later, evidently not wasting any time in placing the orders for their table, and knelt down on the ground in front of Matt.

 

Matt fished out his rapidly-hardening cock so that the girl could service it with her impressive rack, and her eyes went wide with amazement and delight at the sight of the enormous member before her.

 

“Damn,” she mumbled, too low for Matt to hear over the music. “They really weren’t kidding.”

 

She got to work, wrapping her tits around the erect cock before her and beginning to stroke him off with her breasts as precum began to bubble out of Matt’s throbbing cockhead.

 

Tai and TK immediately got their own cocks out, beginning to masturbate to the sight of the pretty girl servicing Matt, and with some reluctance Joe and Izzy followed suit. The girl spared a glance around the table, marvelling at the collection of mammoth cocks surrounding her. This only egged her on to work faster, and Matt soon announced that he was about to cum.

 

Shortly after calling it out a stream of thick white spunk shot out of his cock, getting cum all over the girl’s tits - as well as her bra and her face. The spunk just kept coming, and the staff member moaned in lust and amazement at the sheer amount Matt was letting out.

 

Eventually Matt finished cumming, and the girl collected the cum on her fingers and licked herself clean as Matt stuffed several more bills into her garter.

 

“I’ll be back later,” she promised, a predatory glint in her eye at the sight of the five amazing cocks before her.

 

Joe and Izzy looked on in amazement, rock-hard from the display they had just witnessed. Matt had just gotten a titjob in public, and nobody had any objections or tried to stop it from happening.

 

Shortly after that, everyone’s dicks still out and hard, their food and drink orders arrived. Joe, Izzy, and Matt noticed the food first, heaping platters of wings, karaage, and butabara kushiyaki paired with a large pitcher of beer. They then noticed who was carrying their orders, and they did a double-take and their jaws went slack.

 

Bringing their orders to them were none other than Mimi, Kari, and Meiko, all in the night’s uniform and wearing employee tags.

 

The three single guys were stunned while Tai and TK broke into broad grins, but before Joe, Izzy, or Matt had time to react the three girls dropped the platters and pitcher on the table and climbed onto their laps, Mimi saying “And now for those lapdances you ordered!”

 

Mimi darted towards Izzy, hopping into his lap and beginning to grind her thong-clad ass against his raging erection before he had a chance to object or even respond. Kari began to bounce her own ass on Matt’s still-hard cock. Meiko, amazed at the sight of the five cocks in front of her, took Joe’s lap and began to grind against him with a mad intensity.

 

Tai and TK looked on, stroking themselves to the sight of the three girls giving their friends the special lap dances, but their eyes were drawn away momentarily when Sora walked onto the stage. She was not the main attraction that night, she was on one of the backup poles with an unknown brunette on the other, and the others were too distracted by the dances to notice.

 

After a few minutes of stunned silence from the men, punctuated by groans of pleasure, Matt was the first to speak.

 

“So, this is the new job you girls found?” he asked with a sly grin. He was just as shocked as the others, but he was putting on a mask of nonchalance. The three were getting more and more comfortable with the idea, and began to eat and drink while they received their dances.

 

“Yep!” said Kari. “Mimi usually bartends, but she switched duties tonight.”

 

“And, um,” Joe said to Meiko, blushing and hard as stone. “This is a strange way to meet someone, but who are you exactly?”

 

“This is our friend Meiko,” Mimi said. “We met her working here.”

 

“It-it’s nice to meet you!” said Meiko, blushing, the shyness of her voice not matching up with the way she was enthusiastically grinding against Joe’s cock. “You must be Joe, I’ve heard great things about you from Mimi and Kari and Sora.”

 

“Speaking of Sora,” Matt groaned, Kari bouncing on his cock, “if the two of you are working here, where is she?”

 

The three girls, Tai, and TK all grinned and pointed towards the stage, and the three guys’ jaws went slack again as they saw Sora, who noticed them looking in her direction, pulled down her bra, and gave their table a flirtatious wink. She had really come into her own working at Envy, and had taken to it masterfully.

 

The sight of Sora on the stage was too much for the three guys, and their horniness, which they had been keeping in check, went through the roof. They were no longer satisfied with the teasing; they needed more. The three pounded more money onto the table wordlessly and began to grope and undress the girls.

 

Matt was the first to take action, reaching down to Kari’s panties and trying to push them aside, but accidentally tore the crotch of them in the process. Kari did not mind, however, and she happily slipped Matt’s cock inside her already wet and gaping pussy. Matt let out a groan of satisfaction at the sensation of his brother’s girlfriend’s pussy clamping down on his cock, and this spurred the other two into action.

 

Izzy was the most methodical and careful, helping Mimi slip off her bra and panties before beginning to fuck her, eventually leaving her with just her garter belt and the garter on her right thigh, but Joe was too clumsy and enthusiastic and he broke Meiko’s bra between the cups, allowing her ample tits to spill out. Like Kari, however, she didn’t mind in the slightest, and she gasped in pleasure at the sensation of having her third Digidestined cock inside her.

 

“Now don’t get us completely undressed, boys!” Mimi moaned, bouncing on Izzy’s cock. “We do have other customers to serve, after all!”

 

They looked around briefly and saw that they weren’t the first to fuck the staff, so they didn’t see how it mattered, but they agreed.

 

Under the unique circumstances and everyone’s heightened state of arousal, it was not long before the three girls received their first creampies of the night at the hands of the Digidestined. One after one they called out “I’m cumming!” and flooded their pussies with hot cum, and one after one the sensation of being creampied drove the girls over the edge into orgasms of their own.

 

Freshly stuffed with cum, the three women climbed off of their partners and, winking, walked off to serve other tables. They each took a few of the bills the guys had put down, but not all.

 

Matt, Izzy, and Joe, coming down from their orgasmic high, realized at the same time what was going on and confronted the grinning Tai and TK, who still had their erect cocks out.

 

“You two!” Matt said.

 

“You set us up!” continued Joe, while Izzy said “You knew the whole time!”

 

Tai and TK exchanged a glance, shrugged, and smiled at the other three. “No point in hiding it,” said Tai. “Yeah, we knew.”

 

“It was all Mimi’s idea,” continued TK, saying “you know how that goes. Just think of it like a scaled-up version of the New Year’s party.”

 

It was hard for any of them to stay mad for long, considering they had just creampied their enthusiastically-willing friends, and the matter was settled after the girl who had previously given Matt a titfuck came back, bra missing and cum dripping out of her pussy, and asked Tai if they wanted to move to their private party booth now.

 

Tai said that yes, they would love to, and the guys collected their food and drinks and followed the girl upstairs to one of the private booths. It was one of the fanciest ones in the club, with a balcony overlooking the club and main stage with a simple glass barrier.

 

“We have this room for the rest of the night,” Tai said with a broad smile, “so get ready for a fun night!”

 

\----

 

After that, the entrance to the party booth became a revolving door of girls, food, and beer. The black-haired girl who had given Matt a titjob and shown them to the booth remained for a round, and moments later Sora showed up as well, bringing with her another pitcher of beer and a woman named Riko, who introduced herself as a dancer and manager. The guys were briefly concerned that a manager had shown up, but it turned out that she, along with the black-haired girl and Sora were just hungry for some Digidestined dick.

 

Sora went straight to Tai and drew him into a deep kiss, then announced to the three single guys, who had not been informed yet, that she was now in a poly relationship with Tai and Mimi. The others congratulated them, especially Izzy, who had been Tai’s confidante for years and, even with his relative lack of social skills, had picked up on Tai’s love for Sora years ago.

 

Now that the others were caught up on recent events, it was time to get down and dirty. Sora decided to stick with Tai, and the black-haired girl made a beeline for Izzy and TK, leaving Joe and Matt for Riko. Each of the guys put down some cash, and the fun began.

 

Sora wasted no time in lowering herself onto Tai’s cock, taking it in her pussy and easing down to the base. Once there she began to move up and down, both moaning in pleasure at the sensation of each other. The two, along with Mimi, had been fucking like rabbits since Sora had debuted at Envy and they had gotten together, but it still felt new and exhilarating each time, the years of built-up sexual and romantic tension not something that could be released in a single bout of lovemaking. There was still a certain magic there, one that did not seem to be fading anytime soon. On a more physical level, their bodies were a perfect fit for each other. Sora’s pussy took Tai’s cock in like it was made for his specific member, and she was just the right combination of yielding and tight that Tai loved.

 

The black-haired girl took Izzy and TK, beginning to suck TK off while leaving her pussy exposed for Izzy to get up and take, which he did enthusiastically. He had the least sexual experience of any of the Digidestined, but he was still incredibly gifted, both in size and innate skill. He wasted no time putting both into effect as he pounded the black-haired girl, so turned on by everything that had happened so far that night that his thrusts were wild and erratic, which was pleasurable in its own way for both him and his partner, who was also engaged in sloppily sucking the dick of the man whose brother she had given a public titjob earlier in the evening. It had never been mentioned that they were related, but it was clear from their appearances and she was suddenly struck with the vision of taking both of the brothers’ cocks at once, discovering a kink she had not known she had previously. She would have to be sure to make that happen later tonight - but for the moment, she was too absorbed in sucking TK’s cock and getting pounded by Izzy.

 

The oral she had been giving TK quickly turned into a facefucking as he took hold of her head and pressed down, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth and throat. She quickly and willingly gave up control to TK, who began to use her head like a living cocksleeve, thrusting it up and down on his cock. After every few strokes he brought her head up to allow her a few breaths, but even as she was gasping for air she was eager to take to immense member into her throat once more. All the while Izzy was fucking her with everything he had, slowly losing his tension and finding a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them.

 

Riko examined Joe and Matt’s cocks first, not having seen them before, and licked her lips in anticipatory satisfaction. She removed her panties and bent over Matt to blow him while leaving her pussy open for Joe to take. She was not actually working the floor that night, and this was her first time getting fucked that night. She was already soaking-wet at the sight of the amazing dicks before her, however, and she gasped and moaned as Joe plunged his entire length inside her in one go. It stretched her to the very edges of her capacity, being larger than any cock she had taken before, and her walls took some time to relax around the large cock that wasted no time in fucking her.

 

This was Riko’s first experience with Digidestined cock, unlike the black-haired girl who had at least seen all of them together before, and she was overwhelmed with lust and need as she deepthroated Matt’s cock as Joe fucked her. Like Izzy, Joe wasn’t overly experienced, but he wasted little time in finding a steady rhythm that drove both him and the dancer-slash-manager wild. The moans she let out around Matt’s cock were entirely genuine, and she came to the stark realization that she may well never find a collection of cocks better than the ones gathered in that room on that night. She would have to make sure Mimi brought them back, preferably as often as possible, because she realized that after this there was no going back. Yuuta and Takeshi and the patrons at Envy were good, yes, but they lacked the raw size and animal intensity and, not least, stamina that was on display.

 

Riko and Sora and the black-haired girl with a newly-discovered brothers kink lost track of how many times they came on the cocks that were thrusting in and out of each of them, one orgasm only paving the way for subsequent ones. And the guys saw their increased moans and pulsating walls not as cause to slow down and let them rest, but as encouragement to go faster and harder.

 

Everyone was moaning and gasping in sheer pleasure, even if they looked away from their current partner all they could see were other people enthusiastically fucking. The shared pleasure combined, eventually, into something greater than the sum of its parts, and after several minutes of frenzied thrusting on all sides everybody came in quick succession, the girls getting their pussies filled while the black-haired server and Riko pulled their heads back, moaning as they orgasmed and had their faces covered in warm cream.

 

The guys pulled out, beginning to stroke their still-hard cocks as the girls piled on top of each other on the floor as they ate the cum off of and out of each other, the impromptu oral leaving each of them with another orgasm. After a few minutes spent lying on the floor, panting and giggling and recovering from their pleasurable ordeal, they collected some of the money, swearing that they would come back, and left to return to their duties.

 

The guys, left to their own devices for the moment, returned to their food and beer and began to chat, the other three thanking Tai and TK for arranging all this, even if it did involve tricking them. After what had just happened, a little deception seemed like an incredibly small matter, and if Tai was right they had plenty more coming that night.

 

It was not long before the door to the room opened once more. This time it was Saeko, all on her own. The beautiful young dancer was carrying another pitcher of beer in one hand - and an industrial-sized bottle of lube with a pump dispenser in the other. The guys raised their eyebrows at this, Tai and TK at least knew that anal wasn’t unheard of at Envy but it was somewhat uncommon, but the woman clearly had something on her mind with a big bottle of lube like that.

 

The girl was incredibly bold and impressively brave, walking into the room and saying “I heard from Sora that there were five guys in here with five unbeatable dicks. I have three holes and two hands, and I want all of you to show me what you’ve got.”

 

The five men, all approaching drunkenness, couldn’t resist an offer like that. It took a little maneuvering, but they were able to give the tan, muscular Saeko the five cocks at once that she was asking for. Tai and TK, the two most well-endowed of the Digidestined, took Saeko’s pussy and ass, with Saeko riding Tai on the couch while TK railed her well-lubed ass from behind. While she was getting double-penetrated she twisted and bent to the side to suck off the seated Joe while her arms reached out to stroke Matt and Izzy’s cocks.

 

It couldn’t have been the most comfortable position for the girl, but the sensation of having all the cock she could handle and then some apparently overrode any discomfort she might have felt.

 

The five men pounded Saeko’s hands and all of her holes with wild abandon, ripping one orgasm and then another out of the moaning woman as she stroked and bounced and bobbed on cock.

 

Saeko, for her part, was getting exactly what she wanted. She was incredibly cock-hungry at the best of times, and just hearing the descriptions of the five from Sora and the others was enough to send her into overdrive. She moaned on Joe’s cock in sheer, lust-filled pleasure as her pussy clamped down on Tai’s cock and her ass tightened on TK’s dick, Saeko riding the waves of yet another orgasm.

 

It soon became clear that the guys were getting close to cumming as well, and Tai had an idea.

 

“Think you all can hold it for another few seconds?” he asked, breathing heavily.

 

The other four grunted their assent, and Tai began to count down.

 

“Three,” he said and all of them began to speed up.

 

“Two,” he continued, all of their breathing becoming erratic.

 

“Cum!” he said, and all of them let out moans of pleasure and relief as they filled all three of her holes and covered her hair and back with cum in one orgasmic moment.

 

Saeko quivered and moaned from the sensation of being pumped full and coated with so much cum at once, almost cumming again herself from the sensation. She collapsed from the pleasure, and after they all pulled out it took a moment to rouse her again.

 

Once she was awake, however, she acted like the happiest woman in the world. “That was incredible!” she said. “You guys have a gift, I’ll make sure to come back before the night is out.”

 

The five contentedly waved their goodbyes as she left, stuffed with cum and carrying a handful of bills.

 

The guys then returned to drinking, each downing a quick glass of beer before the door opened once more. This time it was Mimi, dragging along the black-and-white-lingerie dancers from the start of the night. The dancers looked hesitant at first, but all reservations disappeared when they saw the collection of hard cocks in front of them.

 

For their parts, the men gained a new burst of energy as they saw the women. Mimi was, by this point, fully nude and covered in cum, but the dancers were still wearing garters and stockings and, if they had been fucking anyone previously, it didn’t show.

 

“These girls didn’t believe me when I told them how big you boys were,” Mimi said, “so I thought I’d bring them up and let you prove it to them… oh good, Saeko brought up lube! My ass has been feeling a bit lonely lately. Izzy, why don’t you get over here and give it some attention while the rest of you prove how hard you can go?”

 

That was all the encouragement the men needed. Izzy rushed over to tend to Mimi’s needs while the others walked up to the newcomers. The two stared in amazement at the cocks on display, and they took no convincing to want to get fucked by the monster dicks in front of them.

 

The woman in the white garter decided she wanted to be spitroasted by “the two cute blond boys,” while the woman in black opted to get double-penetrated by Tai and Izzy, with Tai taking her pussy and Izzy her ass.

 

Needless to say, the dancers were not disappointed. In fact, they each enjoyed several orgasms at the hands and cocks of the Digidestined before any of the men came.

 

After the three of them left, pussies and mouths and asses filled to the brim with cum, the brunette who had been dancing opposite Sora came in for a round of her own, accompanied by Meiko, having heard the other girls waxing poetic about the cocks and performances on display in their booth. Tai and TK decided to opt out of actively participating in this round, simply watching and stroking their own cocks while they looked on and drank. 

 

Izzy, who took a particular liking to the brunette, took her solo while Meiko happily went into the care of Joe and Matt, who first spitroasted her and then, none of them satisfied, decided to take her pussy and her ass.

 

A few minutes later, however, Kari came in with another pitcher of beer and platter of piping-hot karaage, and threw Tai and TK’s plan out the window.

 

She came in looking, by Tai and TK’s estimation, as sexy as they had ever seen her. She was completely nude by this point, as were most of the girls in the club, and there was dried cum streaking through her hair, across her face, all over her body and inner thighs. Her eyes were full of lust, and when she walked in and saw that the other guys were busy her gaze locked on to Tai and TK.

 

She set down the platter and pitcher on the table, then sauntered over to where the masturbating duo sat. As she approached them they saw that her pussy was beginning to leak her own cum, with droplets running down her thighs. The girl was soaking-wet as she neared the two, pure need in her face and expression.

 

She got down on her knees in front of the two guys, who each brought themselves back to full hardness with a few quick strokes.

 

“Please,” she said, “I need you to fuck me, as hard as you can.”

 

It was a matter of moments between her plea and their granting her wish, Kari bouncing on TK’s lap while she sucked off Tai, who stood facing her. Kari was the first to cum, climaxing just as she lowered herself to the hilt of TK’s massive cock, and she was well on her way to a second orgasm while letting out shouting moans of pleasure when Tai and TK grunted that they were close to cumming themselves.

 

In response Kari immediately started bouncing harder on TK’s dick and bobbing her head up and down on her brother’s cock faster, egging the two on.

 

It worked, and in short order the two called out “I’m cumming!” They flooded her pussy and throat with hot spunk, and the sensation of being filled up drove Kari over the edge into her second orgasm. She let out a wail of pleasure around Tai’s cock, and once the two were done shooting their cum inside her she lifted her head free of her brother’s dick, gasping and moaning, the hard fucking not quelling the fire of lust behind her eyes but instead stoking it further.

 

She lifted herself off of her boyfriend’s cock, collapsing onto her knees on the floor between Tai and the couch. Tai immediately knelt down to check on her, brotherly instincts kicking in.

 

“Are you okay, sis?” he asked, voice tinged with concern.”

 

Kari nodded, not speaking but instead swallowing down the last of the cum in her mouth. Then she pounced, pushing Tai flat on his back on the floor with Kari straddling him. She bent down, drawing Tai into a deep, lust-filled, tongue-heavy kiss, which Tai initially resisted due to surprise but within moments softened and began to reciprocate.

 

Kari broke off the kiss, lowering her mouth to Tai’s ear and giving it a long, slow lick. Then she began to speak, whispering in his ear.

 

“Tai,” she said, “I need you to fuck me. I need to feel that big, hard cock of yours pounding my pussy as hard as you can go. Then I need to feel my brother’s hot cum shooting all the way into my womb. Can you do that for me, bro?”

 

Tai, whose cock had begun to soften a little, immediately went rock-hard again at the taboo words his sister was whispering in his ear. He looked into her eyes and saw the pure need in her gaze, and felt the same lust growing in his own vision.

 

He nodded. He said one word, “Yeah,” with a hoarse voice.

 

Kari kissed him again, long and hard, and when she broke it off she said “Thank you, Tai.”

 

She got ready to mount him cowgirl-style, but Tai had other ideas. He got up, gently dragging Kari to the glass barrier of the balcony, and placed her against it.

 

Knowing what she was supposed to do, Kari braced her hands against the clear wall and arched her back, presenting her ass and pussy for her brother. He placed his hands on her hips and, finally, thrust his rock-hard cock into his sister’s pussy for the first time.

 

Both of them let out long moans of satisfaction, revelling in the sensation of each other. But both of them knew that mere penetration wasn’t enough, and the two simultaneously thrust their hips, driving Tai’s cock as deep inside Kari as it would go, all the way down to the base.

 

Tai savored in the sensation of his sister’s pussy, warm and wet and tight despite being freshly-fucked. It was also incredibly responsive, pulsing in pleasure at every slight movement he made. Kari, for her part, exalted in the feeling of her brother’s cock. It was huge, it was hot, and it pulsed with energy inside her.

 

“Tai,” she moaned, “I love your cock!”

 

“And I love your pussy, sis,” replied Tai. He began to thrust, drawing a shriek of delight from Kari as he fucked her into the glass wall. He himself was groaning in pleasure, unable to feel a dollop of remorse as he fucked his sister as hard and fast as he could.

 

Kari looked through the glass wall, down into the club below. Several of the patrons had taken notice of the spectacle going on in the private room, and they nudged their companions and pointed up at the two, muttering words that could not be heard through the music and glass.

 

Knowing that nobody on the club floor below would be able to hear, but not caring, Kari began to moan a proclamation. “That’s right!” she said. “I’m getting railed by my brother and loving every second of it! I’m addicted to my brother’s cock!”

 

They continued fucking each other for as long as they were able, but eventually the pleasure grew to be too much for both of them and, at the same time, the two siblings called out “I’m cumming!”

 

Kari’s walls pulsed and tightened around Tai’s cock as he gave one final thrust, his own cock pulsing as he released the first wave of hot cum, shooting it deep inside his sister’s needy pussy.

 

The two let out long, drawn-out moans of pleasure at the sensation of cumming on and inside of each other, and Tai let out wave after wave of seed, filling Kari to the brim and then some as sticky white spunk, the pressure too great, broke the weak seal made by Kari’s pussy and Tai’s cock and began to flow out of her pussy.

 

After a blissful eternity of cumming, it finally ended and the sibling’s knees began to buckle. Tai pulled out of his sister, the cum now flowing freely out of her pussy, and the two collapsed into a happy, well-fucked pile on the floor. Eventually their mouths found each other and the two began to make out passionately, having released a need that had been building up between them since the New Year’s party.

 

Eventually they broke off the kiss and, looking around, and saw that everyone else in the room was looking on in arousal and amazement.

 

The spell broken, the orgy began once more. Mimi and Sora had come in at some point, accompanied by the black-and-white-clad dancers from earlier, ready for another round, and the girls found their partners. Tai and TK stuck with Kari, swapping between her pussy, mouth, and ass until she was filled to the brim in all her holes. Once it was over she lay on her back on the floor, contended, burping out a dollop of cum. She could feel it sloshing and churning around inside her stomach, in her womb, and in her ass, and she revelled in the sensation of being as filled with cum as could be.

 

Nighttime turned into early morning, although it was impossible to tell in the windowless club, and eventually Riko came back for the third or fourth time, this time to tell the gathered men and women that it was closing time. She quickly thought better of herself, however and said “Fuck that, I need more of those fantastic dicks.”

 

She and the other girls in the room dragged the five men out of the private booth and down to the stage, telling them that they could stay as long after closing as they wanted.

 

There on the stage of the now-otherwise-empty club, all of them came together for one massive, cum-filled orgy. The five Digidestined men, the three Digidestined women, Meiko, Riko, Saeko, and the three dancers were all over each other on the stage, the men pumping cum inside woman after woman as the girls ate cum out of each other and fucked while waiting for their turn with one or more of the guys.

 

Early on, the black-haired waitress got her wish as TK and Matt claimed her pussy and ass in tandem. She was more than a little shy about approaching the two of them, trying to be polite yet seductive as she asked if the two brothers wouldn’t mind tag-teaming her. Matt and TK, of course, had no objections to this plan, and the cute way she asked for it only got them harder.

 

Being sandwiched between the two brothers was an intense rush for her, and despite having orgasmed several times that night she came again, a moaning, screaming wreck, as soon as the two were hilt-deep inside her.

 

Not that something so simple as her being a quick shot was enough to stop TK and Matt, however, and the brothers began to thrust in and out of the girl in time with each other as she wailed in pleasure. She enjoyed another orgasm on their cocks as they came together, flooding her pussy and ass with hot spunk at the same time. After they let her down she immediately crawled back to them begging to be spitroasted.

 

TK and Matt looked at each other, grinned, and immediately began to oblige her.

 

Meanwhile, Izzy and the brunette dancer had taken quite a liking to each other, and as she rode him cowgirl style she made out with him furiously, occasionally breaking it off to suck on his neck and collarbone. He began to finger her ass as they fucked, and it drove her wild, the brunette turning into a moaning, animalistic mess as she left hickeys along his collarbone and scratched at his chest. This only seemed to egg him on further, and it wasn’t long after that he cried out “I’m cumming!” and pumped wave after wave of seed inside her waiting pussy. The sensation of being creampied was too much for the brunette, and she let out a wail as she came on his dick even as he was still pumping his cream inside her. It was a long, hard orgasm for both of them, and when it was over she passed out on top of him for a few moments before coming to her senses, picking herself up and showering his face and neck in kisses as thanks.

 

The black-and-white-lingerie dancers, that description becoming irrelevant as they stripped off the last of their underwear, spent quite a while sharing Joe’s dick with their mouths. They lapped at the shaft with both of their tongues, and then began to trade between sucking his rock-hard member and licking and sucking his weighty balls.

 

This double treatment was just too much for Joe, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he leaned back and relished in the sensation. When his stamina finally gave out and he said “I’m cumming,” the two quickly placed themselves cheek-to-cheek in front of Joe’s throbbing cock as it shot wave after wave of hot seed all over their faces and hair.

 

That wasn’t enough for the two however, and Joe let out a moan as they pushed him flat on his back, one of them straddling his hips and lowering herself onto his cock in the reverse cowgirl position while the other began to straddle and hump his leg, the two licking Joe’s cum off of each other’s faces.

 

Tai, meanwhile, found himself being rapidly swapped between and shared by his two girlfriends, his sister, and Riko. The four were all over him, bemoaning the fact that he only had one dick to screw all of them with. Tai did his best with what he had however, which was quite a bit, and he shot every last bit of cum he could produce inside or on them, accompanied by their orgasmic moans.

 

Meiko, for her part, bounced around the stage, screwing anyone she could get her hands on, male or female. She was just as hungry for pussy as she was for cock, and if she got to eat load after load of cum out of said pussy that was all the better. Everybody’s eyes were glazed over with lust and need and pure animal instinct, but she and Kari had it the worst, throwing themselves totally into the pure need for as much sex as they could get.

 

Kari, having given into her sexual as well as familial love for Tai, had quickly become as addicted to his cock as she was to her boyfriend’s, and whenever it was penetrating one of the other girls instead of her she was constantly lapping at the base and sucking on Tai’s balls, which only coaxed more and more cum out of Tai’s already seemingly-inexhaustible supply.

 

Riko, although she mostly stuck with Tai, found herself bouncing between the Digidestined cocks as much as she could, wanting to sample all of them in as many of her holes as she was able. She was perhaps the most sexually experienced out of any of the participants, but that only served to highlight to her how extraordinary the Digidestined were, and she was determined to get as much as possible.

 

This continued for as long as everyone was able. But all good things must come to an end, at least temporarily, and eventually the guys and girls found the limits of their seemingly-inexhaustible stamina as they collapsed into one giant pile on the stage, happy and covered and filled with gooey cum.

 

The Digidestined girls had it the worst, their ravenous sexual appetite having led them to being filled to the brim and then some in every orifice, and when they couldn’t take any more inside starting to beg to be covered in cum on the outside. But the other employees were filled and coated as well, and most of them had at least briefly passed out from the sheer overabundance of pleasure and sensation.

 

Once all of them were roused it was mid-morning and, exhausted but happy and laughing, the fourteen of them dragged each other over to the staff showers to clean up. Their sanity began to return under the jets of hot water, and it dawned on all of them just how amazing the night had been.

 

Once they were all cleaned up and had located their clothes, the guys emptied their wallets and the girls collected all the money they had pounded down over the course of the night, splitting up all of the guys’ cash evenly as tips.

 

“So, Mimi,” said Riko. “When do you plan to bring all of your friends by again? Because I just got cleaned up and I’m already hungry for more of their cocks.”

 

The other Envy girls nodded their agreement as Mimi let out an earnest laugh, which turned to giggles as she began to speak.

 

“Well,” she said, “how soon is the Spring Equinox?” She turned around to look at the guys, saying “That’s enough time for you boys to have money again, right?”

 

The guys all looked at each other and patted their empty wallets, smiling and chuckling sheepishly. Tai was the first one to speak up.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, laughing good-naturedly.


	8. Kari's Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her new job aside, Kari is still a university student! And she has an exam coming up and a study group to meet up with. But with the way things tend to go pervy around her and her friends, she’s in store for more than just flash cards.

Kari loved her job as much as one possibly could, but even so she relished her three nights off per week. It was normally her 'Kari time,' when she was able to take an evening and relax. She would normally spend this time reading, cooking a nice meal, cleaning and organizing, or spending the evening in bed with her boyfriend or her brother (or, on many memorable occasions, both at once).

 

She was, therefore, somewhat peeved about having to spend her night off on a group study session before their Anthropology exam.

 

As much as she would have preferred to do literally anything but study, she had been cajoled into it by the three guys she sat near who she was particularly friendly with. And besides, she could use the practice.

 

So, instead of spending the evening nice and warm in bed with TK, she walked face-first into the chilly wind all the way from the train station to Takeda's apartment. There was, however, the potential to have some fun during the study session. Takeda, Nagasumi, and Hiro all knew about her job at Envy and, she could tell, all three were attracted to her.

 

Not that it was hard to be attracted to Kari, of course. She had transformed into a beautiful woman, really growing into herself in college. Since taking her job at Envy, she had also undergone a subtle transformation. She walked differently, with a confident knowledge that no woman-loving guy or girl's eyes would skip over her. She had replaced much of her wardrobe, and while her new clothes weren't that different in concept they were much more flattering on her - accentuating her slim body and long legs.

 

Of course, in this weather she wished she had put on a jacket in addition to her button-down shirt and skinny jeans. Her teeth chattered slightly whenever the wind gusted, but soon she was standing in front of what her phone GPS said was Takeda's apartment.

 

She knocked on the door, and moments later it opened, releasing a blast of warmth - Takeda must have invested in a space heater, and it was a powerful one.

 

"Hey Kari," Takeda said, opening the door and stepping aside. "Come on in! It's nice and toasty in here."

 

"Thanks," Kari said, stepping inside and slipping off her zippered boots, shrugging a school bag off of her shoulder. "Are the others here yet?"

 

"We sure are," Nagasumi's voice floated from around the entryway corner. "Does the ethereal fairy wish to reveal herself to us on this frostbitten night?"

 

"Oh, hush," said Kari, laughing as she stepped into the living room. Seated on the floor amid a pile of electronics, books, and notes were Nagasumi and Hiro. Nagasumi was a tall, confident - if dramatic - man with bleached-blonde hair and a permanent rakish grin. Hiro lay on the other end of the spectrum - almost as short as Kari, with dark hair and a subdued resting face. Despite their differences, the two had become fast friends upon being assigned as roommates in their freshman dorm, and they were inseparable.

 

Takeda, the middle ground between the two, was of average height and had dark hair. He wore glasses, and his lean muscles from being on the school's tennis team were visible through his tight, long-sleeved shirt.

 

"Alright!" Nagasumi said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road!"

 

The four of them sat down in a circle on the floor, opened laptops, and set about studying.

 

The enthusiasm, however, did not last.

 

By half an hour into the extensive test prep, each of them were silently calculating how survivable the grade hit would be for them if they just didn't study. By an hour in, they were questioning why they had even chosen Anthropology as their major anyway.

 

That is to say, they were bored.

 

It did not help that the room was, perhaps, too warm. All of them began to squirm in their places as their clothes started to feel too warm and too constricting. Kari's mind wandered, fantasizing about just taking her clothes off. Then her train of thought spiralled downwards, thinking about what would happen after she took off her clothes. That concept began to get her horny, which only made her feel warmer.

 

Once the studying had hit the ninety-minute mark, all of them were barely able to focus on the pages and screens in front of them. Something had to be done.

 

"I know what we can do," said Nagasumi.

 

"About what?" asked Kari.

 

"About how goddamn boring this is! We're all going out of our minds, so let's make something fun out of it." He leaned forward, waggling his eyebrows conspiratorially. "How about we play a game?"

 

"What sort of game?" asked Takeda and Hiro simultaneously.

 

"Three words, my friends: strip study guide."

 

The others were visibly confused, but Nagasumi started to explain, and the more he talked the more into the idea they got. Kari, the best student in the group, would pull questions from their study guide, asking the guys questions in turns.

 

Of course, there had to be a reward for getting a question right. Kari, the questioner, would agree to take off an item of clothing for every correct answer.

 

The three guys were, of course, all about this idea. They would love to have Kari all to themselves, and Kari herself would love to be had. The heat and boredom had gotten to her, and she was already horny. Spending four nights a week getting all the sex you can take builds habits, and Kari was craving some sexiness to cut through the dull humdrum of studying.

 

So all of them agreed to the arrangement, and Kari grabbed a copy of the study guide and began to quiz the others.

 

Hiro, Takeda, and Nagasumi were not very well-prepared for the test, and it showed. Even with the incentive of seeing a nude Kari Kamiya, they were getting more questions wrong than right by a wide margin. After two rotations they had only managed to get her socks off, and Kari sighed inwardly and began to throw them the softball questions.

 

After that the results were much better, and on his turn Hiro gave a correct answer. Kari licked her lips and stood up, saying "Good job, Hiro. Now here's your reward."

 

Once standing, Kari twirled slowly, giving the three men a chance to get a nice full look at her. Then, facing them again, she undid her blouse button by button. Starting from the top, she slowly revealed more and more skin. First her collarbone, then her bra-covered breasts started to reveal themselves. The guys visibly leaned in out of anticipation, wanting to see as much of her as possible.

 

Finally she undid the last button, the shirt hanging open to reveal her pale, smooth skin and flat, toned belly - and not least her breasts, which were covered by a pink bra with hints of lace. Every one of the men in the room wondered if her panties matched, and the question burning in their minds invigorated them into remembering scribbled notes from sleepy lectures. The more she took off, it seemed, the better they would do.

 

This seemed to hold true as Nagasumi, sporting a completely unconcealed erection under his jeans, won the next question. That meant her jeans had to go, and she made a show of it. First she stood, facing them, and slowly unbuttoned the pants. She then eased the zipper down with a painful slowness, only once it was all the way down opening her jeans up to show the front of her panties. They did, indeed, match her bra.

 

Kari proceeded to turn around and bend over, sticking her ass out towards them as she eased the jeans off her hips, exposing the rest of her panties - including the large, dark, wet spot that had been growing since the start of the game. She slid the denim down her legs, stepping out of the holes one at a time. Down to nothing but her underwear and a devilish grin, she sat back down, crosslegged so as to expose her crotch, and began to quiz them again.

 

She didn't return to softball questions, however. The game wouldn't be any fun that way, and she wanted to work them up a bit.

 

The questions she asked suddenly became much more difficult, and with each "wrong" or "nope" that passed through Kari's lips, the more frustrated they became. After they had gone around the circle three times without getting her bra off, Kari thought they looked about ready to drop the pretenses and jump on her. Which, actually, would be pretty hot, Kari considered.

 

But then, a miracle. Takeda saved the evening with a correct answer on a particularly difficult question about artifact ownership laws, and as Kari smiled and gave a nod all three of the guys breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

 

She did not stand for this strip, merely winked and blew them a kiss before reaching behind her back with both hands and unclasping her bra. Catching the cups with her hands before they fell, Kari gave a little wiggle and kept the bra on for one more tantalizing moment.

 

But then it was time to show the goods, and Kari whisked the bra away to reveal her perky breasts, her nipples hard little nubs atop her areolae. She tossed the bra aside and cupped her tits with her hands, leaning forward and sticking her bust out. She slid her hands across her breasts and down her sides, the returned to questioning the three men.

 

It wasn't long before Nagasumi got the next correct answer and it was time for Kari's panties to go. She unfolded her legs, stretching them out in front of her and then spreading them wide, presenting her still-covered pussy to the three men. She closed her legs again, raising them into the air as she lined back, wiggling the garment off her hips and sliding them along her legs, revealing her puffy mound and hard little clit.

 

She finished getting the panties off and then spread her legs again, opening up to reveal a drooling-wet pussy. All three of the guys scooted closer to her, getting as good a look as they could. All of them were fairly experienced, but one doesn't come across a pussy as nice as Kari's very often. Kari giggled at the way her slit had hypnotized them, and she reached down to her fully-exposed pussy, pressed her first two fingers to her outer labia, and made a V shape to spread her dripping pussy lips.

 

"Take a picture," she said playfully, "it'll last longer."

 

The three were quick to take her up on the offer, pulling out their phones and snapping pictures as Kari let out a wide smile and made a peace sign with her other hand.

 

Once the pictures had been taken, however, Kari pointed out that there were still more questions on the study guide. She proposed that they turn the tables, each of the guys asking her questions and stripping for every correct answer.

 

"Okay," Takeda said, a clever gleam in his eye "but you're the smartest one here, so there needs to be a handicap."

 

"Like what?" asked Kari, liking where he was going with this.

 

"How about this: every time you get a question wrong, you have to tell us something sexy about yourself."

 

Kari bit her lower lip, followed it up with a smile and a nod, and the group switched roles.

Nagasumi was the first to quiz her, and intentionally or not he gave her a question so easy that she answered it before he was done asking. He shrugged, a crooked grin on his face as he took off his socks.

 

Kari kept up a winning streak, and she didn't make a mistake until all three of them were shirtless. Takeda was muscular, as she had already known, and sported a lightly-defined six pack. Nagasumi was a slim beanpole - much like Tai and Joe, she thought - and the skinniest of the three. Hiro himself had a bit of a gut, but he wore it well. She thought he looked soft and huggable, which actually caused him to blush when she said so.

 

Her mind wandering too much, she missed her first question at that point. It was a basic mistake and she knew it was wrong the moment it escaped her lips, but regardless she had to pay the penalty.

 

"Hmm..." said Kari, idly running her hands up and down her chest, "something sexy. How about this: my first time was a threesome with my boyfriend and my best friend, and it was so intense i literally passed out."

 

That garnered the appropriate response, and the guys began to gently paw at the lumps in their pants while Hiro asked the next question.

 

It took Kari a moment to recall an exact year for her answer, but she did so correctly and Hiro began to take off his pants. Down to just his loose boxers, she could see the imprint of his rock-hard cock pressing against the red fabric with great detail. Kari, already immensely horny, couldn't take it anymore at the sight and began running her fingers across and around her painfully-empty pussy as she answered the next question.

 

The rounds passed, and Kari got almost all of the answers right, with the occasional mistake forcing her to divulge a dirty detail about herself - like her role in Mimi's New Years party - which only served to get all for of them even more aroused.

 

Takeda was the first of the men to get completely nude, Kari salivating as he peeled off his boxers to reveal a cock about eight inches long - not the biggest she had seen by a fair margin, considering she was fucking the other Digidestined on a regular basis, but still more than respectable. It was quite girthy as well, and it was rock hard with slightly-bulging veins.

 

Hiro was the next to get naked, revealing a dick slightly larger than Takeda's and with a pleasing upwards curve to it. He smiled shyly as he stripped down, but was emboldened as Kari slipped a finger inside her pussy and whimpered in pleasure and anticipation.

 

Nagasumi, the last to take off his briefs, smirked as he slid them off to reveal a nine-inch-long, ramrod straight cock. Not as girthy as Takeda's but the length made up the difference in Kari's opinion. By this point she was openly fingering herself, her answers tinged and interspersed with soft moans.

 

There were still more questions, however, and Kari took her fingers out of her pussy, stuck them in her mouth to lick them clean, and once her mouth was free again she made a proposal.

 

"How about this," she said, attempting to be sly but her words tinged with need. "I ask a question, and the first one to get it right gets a blowjob."

 

The guys' dicks ached even more at this suggestion, and they happily agreed.

 

Kari examined the study guide, looking for the hardest possible question, and once she found it she asked all three of them. Takeda hastily answered, but he was wrong, and he shrugged it off. Hiro freely admitted he had no idea, but Nagasumi spoke up after a moment of thought with the correct answer.

 

Having won the game, Nagasumi burst out in brief laughter. He settled in place, sitting on spread knees, inviting Kari to suck his nearly-throbbing cock.

 

Kari got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Nagasumi, getting between his legs. She didn't immediately go for his cock, however. Instead she straightened, grasping Nagasumi by the hair on the back of his head, and pulled him into a deep kiss, heavy on the tongue. Her hand crept towards the aching erection, finally wrapping around the base of the shaft and eliciting a moan from his mouth into hers.

 

Takeda and Hiro looked on, stroking their own cocks as they watched Kari break off the kiss. She remained on her knees, but as her head went down towards the straining cock her ass lifted into the air, her half-spread legs opening her pussy to the air as a small drop of her nectar dripped off of her labia and onto the floor.

 

Her hand around the base of Nagasumi's cock, she stroked the shaft as her head hovered over the bulbous tip, which already had a tiny drop of precum beading on his urethra.

 

She kept her head in the same place, but darted her tongue down to lap up the droplet, running against the very tip of his cockhead as she did so. In response he let out a pained groan, wordlessly begging her for more.

 

His cock looked about ready to explode if it didn't see some proper service soon, and Kari finally made good on her promise. She moved her hand down to his balls, her other hand still supporting her, and she thrust her head downwards, making a show of taking Nagasumi's entire length into her throat in one go. Nagasumi, always so collected, was reduced to whimpering at the sudden sensation, the warmth of Kari's insides and the pulsing tightness of her throat. The others were suitably impressed themselves, going from stroking themselves to all-out masturbating as they watched Kari begin to bob up and down on Nagasumi's cock.

 

They were content to watch for a few minutes, but the aching in their dicks eventually drove them into abandoning the game and taking part in what was going on. Takeda got behind Kari, shoving his face against her swollen pussy and eating her out with gusto. Kari moaned and slobbered all over Nagasumi's cock, and when Hiro sat down next to his best friend Kari happily began switching between their cocks, using her hand to jerk off whichever cock wasn't in her mouth at the time.

 

Takeda's oral skills were impressive, and before long she popped her head free of Hiro's cock to arch her back and call out "Yeah, yeah, just like that... A little more... oh god, I'm cumming!"

 

With that, Kari let out a long moan as all of the muscles in her body tensed up, shook, and released in an orgasmic torrent that left her legs trembling and a pressure growing inside her.

 

An instant later, without time to do anything to prevent it, the pressure relieved itself as she squirted directly onto Takeda's face.

 

The realization cut through her erotic fugue, and she turned around rapidly to see Takeda laughing, his face sprayed with girlcum.

 

"Sorry!" Kari said. "I-"

 

But she was interrupted by Takeda, who got his laughter under control and said, still giggling, "That was great! I didn't know you could squirt, Kari."

 

Takeda didn't seem to be displeased in the slightest, and as she wiped off his face with a discarded t-shirt she looked down at his still-hard cock.

 

"Still," she said with a deep purr in her voice, "you deserve an apology."

 

She proceeded to stand Takeda up and led him over to the couch, where she gently pushed him into a sitting position and clambered on top of him, kneeling with her legs on either side of his, her dripping pussy hovering inches above his straining cock.

 

"Do you want to fuck me?" Kari asked, leaning forward and whispering it in his ear, then followed it up with a long, slow lick along the outer edge of his ear. Takeda gulped and nodded.

 

That was all the confirmation she needed to hear, and she reached down to grasp his thick, meaty cock, positioning it just right as she lowered herself onto it.

 

After an eternity her outer lips made contact with the tip of his swollen cockhead, and he gasped and leaned his head back. Kari continued to lower herself, slipping downwards until Takeda's cock parted her folds and pressed against the entrance to her vagina, wet and open. Still she kept going, welcoming the head inside her, then the shaft, easing herself all the way down to the base.

 

Once she had gone as far down as she could go, she looked around and saw the other two looking on, stroking their cocks, enraptured by the sight in front of them.

 

"I know you all came out tonight to study Anthropology," she said, "but what do you say we break for some Biology practicals?"

 

Kari began to grind her hips, her tits bouncing in the air, and after a long, satisfied groan Takeda began to do the same, the two finding a rhythm that was pleasing to both.

 

"Well boys," Kari said, half moaning as she fucked Takeda in front of the unbearably horny Hiro and Nagasumi "don't just stand there. I want to be filled up by your big, hard cocks."

 

The call to action sent Hiro and Nagasumi scrambling into activity. Hiro ran to the bathroom and located Takeda's bottle of lube, while Nagasumi positioned himself behind the couch, his cock still covered in Kari's spit, still owed the remainder of his blowjob.

 

Kari leaned forward, over Takeda's shoulder, and resumed sucking his dick with fervor, her hips bouncing as she fucked Takeda.

 

Hiro, having retrieved what he was looking for, lubed up his fingers  and pressed them against Kari's puckered asshole. This sent a shiver through her spine, and she let out a soft yelp around Nagasumi's cock, the sudden cold pressure striking her, but she rapidly eased into it as Hiro continued to work a finger around her anus, coating it in the slick lubricant. Then, slowly, he pressed his index finger directly against her hole, and it opened to his touch at the slightest pressure. He slipped his finger inside Kari up to the first knuckle, all while Kari was already occupied with Takeda's and Nagasumi's cocks in her other holes, and Kari moaned, loud and deep, before returning her mouth to the dick in front of her, speeding up her service of both the cocks she was working.

 

Hiro found her asshole incredibly responsive, opening up for him with little resistance but also tight, twitching and pulsing from the stimulation she was receiving. He pumped his finger in and out of her ass, then added a second for a few thrusts before pulling out and, instead, placing his lubed-up cockhead against her open hole.

 

He eased his way in, Kari gasping and bucking as the head popped in, then quivering as the shaft slowly plunged deep inside her. Her throat and pussy clamped down on the others' cocks, and from the noises they made they almost came right then. They held it back, however, their gasps and groans renewed as she began to work their cocks - and now Hiro's as well - again.

 

The three continued like this, talking little and only making the groans and schlicking and gagging sounds of sex, until Kari popped her head free of Nagasumi's cock, her hand reaching out to stroke it while she spoke.

 

"So, gentlemen," she said between moans. "Do you want to fill me up with your warm, gooey seed, or cover me with your thick, sticky cum?"

 

"I don't know about you boys," Nagasumi said, "but I, for one, would love to see our little Kari here covered in our spunk."

 

The others grunted their assent and Kari went back to servicing their cocks with renewed vigor.

 

Nagasumi was the first to cum, letting out a warning as Kari deepthroated him. She snapped her head back, positioning her face in his line of fire just in time as the first shot of hot, thick cum spurted out of his cock and onto her face.

 

Kari moaned in pleasure as she felt the first shot hit her forehead. The second went onto her cheek, the third and fourth onto her lips. It was a respectable load, and Kari relished in the sensation of getting covered in sticky semen, of being marked and claimed.

 

The other two were soon on the verge of cumming too, so they quickly repositioned, pulling out and laying Kari down on the sofa. The two then stood side by side over her, finishing themselves off with a few rapid strokes.

 

Takeda was the second to cum, showering Kari with a heavy load that trailed across her face and down to her collarbone. Hiro came third, and he shot the biggest load of the three, cumming in a line that stretched across her belly and tits.

 

Of course, an opportunity like this couldn't be given up after only one round, and while Hiro went to clean himself up and Takeda recovered from his orgasm, Nagasumi was already good for more. He helped Kari up from the couch and then began to grope her, feeling up her tits and ass. He kept coming back to her breasts, however, and Kari had an idea.

 

"You like my tits, Nagasumi?" she said, grinning. He grinned back and nodded, getting where she was going with this.

 

She sat him down on the couch, spread his legs, and kneeled in front of him, holding her breasts up with her hands. He groaned as she wrapped them around his cock, and moaned when she began to move them up and down.

 

Nagasumi then braced himself against the couch and began to move himself, his hips thrusting and bucking into Kari's cleavage.

 

Kari giggled, saying "How do you like that? You're using my tits like a cocksleeve."

 

"Ngh, better than any cocksleeve," he grunted as he continued to fuck Kari's breasts.

 

"I'm glad you think so," she said. A pause, then "Plus, I've never seen a cocksleeve that can do this," and bent her head down, taking into her mouth the cockhead that thrust upwards out of her cleavage. Nagasumi let out another moan, one hand moving to grasp the back of Kari's head, stroking her hair in encouragement.

 

Every time the length of his cock poked out from between Kari's breasts she would suck it or work it fast and hard with her tongue, and in short order she had Nagasumi in a lust-fueled craze, his eyes burning and his movements fast, his breathing ragged.

 

It wasn't long before his thrusting reached its crescendo, and all he could do was grunt out "Cumming," a fraction of a second before spraying Kari's breasts and face with wave after wave of salty spunk.

 

The orgasm continued for a good while, and Kari luxuriated in the feeling of being coated like this. Only when it was over did she look around (after taking a moment to suck the last few drops out of Nagasumi's cock) to see the other two standing around her, dicks hard and ready.

 

In a whirlwind of motion that seemed to only take a few moments, Kari found herself bent over between the two of them, supported by both, Takeda placing his cock in front of her mouth while Hiro rubbed his precum-gleaming cockhead against Kari's slit. Kari opened her mouth, relaxing her throat muscles, and the two entered her at once, spitroasting her and filling her from both sides. She could feel the cum drying on her body as her muscles tensed and she shook with pleasure, and she realized that she was close to cumming again herself.

 

She took the intense pounding that the two were giving her with glee, legs shaking as she felt an orgasm building deep inside her core and beginning to radiate outwards.

 

Eventually the stimulation overwhelmed her and she let out a moan around Takeda's cock, her throat and pussy clamping down in tandem as an orgasm crashed through her like a powerful wave, leaving her dizzy and disoriented, but more than anything else enraptured in ecstasy.

 

Having Kari cum all over their cocks like that was too much for Takeda and Hiro, and the two pulled out as they began to cum, spurting shot after shot across her face in Takeda's case and all along her ass and back for Hiro.

 

The three gently collapsed into a pile on the floor while Nagasumi watched, still spent by his previous orgasm.

 

"I hate to say it," Takeda said, "but I think that's all I have in me for a little while."

 

"Yeah, me too," agreed Hiro.

 

"Same," groaned Nagasumi."

 

Kari, well-used to more vigorous treatments than that - which wasn't to say that she was having anything less than a great time - still hungered for more.

 

"How about this," Kari said, "we go back to studying - nude, of course - and while we do that I help you guys... recharge. And then in an hour or so we have some more real fun."

 

The three guys were more than pleased with the idea, and as agreed they went back to studying. They did have a test, after all. This time, however, there were some changes to the arrangement that made the work far more interesting for everyone. Kari, the most well-prepared for the test, went around and helped the others in turns, explaining complicated anthropology concepts even while dry cum caked her face and body. She also reinforced the lessons in her own special way, stroking the guy's cocks as she lectured. When they did particularly well in grasping a concept, she would reward them with a brief handjob, titfuck, or oral.

 

Of course, Kari had studying she needed to do as well, and the guys crowded around her as they quizzed her, watching her masturbate in front of them as she recited facts. She was needy for more, and was fingering herself as hard as she could while still focusing on the questions. When she did particularly well, they would reward her with groping her, taking over fingering her, or even with their cocks. They were all hard again by this point, and if she did a good job they would slip a cock into her mouth, which she would immediately and greedily begin sucking with a wild intensity. They would also slip a cock inside her soaking-wet and wide-open pussy, causing her to buck and moan and, usually, become so distracted that she would get the next question wrong.

 

After about an hour had passed the four of them agreed that it was time to go back to fucking her proper, and cleared their study materials to the side of the room as they dragged Kari into the center.

 

From there they took turns on her, the others looking on and masturbating. Hiro went first after a brief three-way match of 'rock, paper, scissors,' and he took Kari and bent her over the couch, slamming inside her and fucking her doggystyle as hard and fast as he could, his need having built up again over the past hour. And Kari was loving every second of it, moaning and shaking as she bent over and took the brutal pounding, her mind going blank with lust as she enjoyed another orgasm on his cock, drool flying and dripping out of her mouth and mixing with the cum and sweat on her body.

 

Hiro held on as long as he could, but he couldn't hold it in forever and after a while he pulled out, Spinning Kari around so that she was sitting on the couch, her head and eyes rolling around and her legs spread as he sprayed cum up and down her body, fresh seed stretching from her open pussy up to her bangs.

 

From there Nagasumi took over, almost pushing Hiro aside as he went straight in for Kari, fucking her from the front with a fervor comparable to Hiro's, his cock reaching even deeper inside her and causing her to moan and to writhe around on his cock. A series of small shotgun orgasms followed, the rapidfire pulses of her pussy soon driving Nagasumi over the edge, cumming even as he pulled out so that the outside of Kari's pussy was frosted with thick cream.

 

Takeda went third, leading a sex-crazed submissive Kari down to her knees. She opened her mouth wide and he thrust into her, her mouth and throat accepting his entire length as he weaved his fingers into her hair and began to properly facefuck her, the glurking and gagging sounds only encouraging him to go faster and harder.

 

Kari was used to getting facefucked, of course, but Takeda was doing so with an intensity that impressed her even through the lust-fueled haze that clouded her mind. It was an intense sensation, and combined with Kari's frantic masturbation sent her spiralling into another orgasm.

 

Takeda would facefuck her until he could tell Kari was running out of breath, and then would give her a few seconds' reprieve before starting again. With an pace this rigorous, it was no wonder that he blew his load quickly, pulling Kari's head free of his cock and showering her face and hair with cum.

 

After that the other two gathered around, and with Kari so hungry for cock it became an old-fashioned blowbang, with Kari using her mouth and hands to service all three cocks put before her.

 

Although they were beginning to become exhausted, each of the guys was able to let out another shot onto Kari's cum-coated body.

 

All of them were fairly tired by that point, even Kari, so they took a break for some water - all the cumming had dehydrated them - and more studying, during which Kari proceeded to study with and pleasure each of the guys in turn.

 

This pattern of studying, fucking, and repeating continued well into the night, eventually leaving all four of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted but happy. It was very late by the time they were finished, and despite the copious amounts of sex they had actually gotten quite a bit of studying done.

 

"So," Kari said to the three guys. She was covered in cum in various stages of dried-out, coated from the hair down, droopy-eyed but beaming. "Do you feel ready for the exam?"

 

"I think we all are," said Takeda. "Although my psychology minor tells me that we've probably also conditioned each other to get aroused by anthropology studies."

 

All four of them burst into an exhausted but happy laughter, and they called the study session to a close.

 

……

 

“So,” said Kari, who was cleaning herself up enough that she would look respectable on the way home - although she left the dried cum on the majority of her that was clothed, a trophy of the night’s fun to show off to TK. “There’s another exam in this class between now and the final, right?”

 

“Yeah?” said Nagasumi, hoping he knew where she was going with this.

 

“Well. it seems to me we’ll need to have another study session,” Kari said with an innocent smile. “And I know a girl who’s in another section of this class, maybe I could bring her along next time.”


	9. Holiday Party 4 - Vernal Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Matt, and Izzy conspire to get Tai and TK out of town, then make a surprise visit to their favorite club - where they are greeted with open arms and, yes, open legs.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Phew, this update is a big one! Feels good to be back in the game for real, and I’m happy this is my returning piece - I’m quite proud of it, myself. I hope you all enjoy it just as much!

"I appreciate the gesture," said a very confused Tai, "but I still don't really understand what's happening."

The five male Digidestined all stood on a platform next to an outbound train, Tai and TK holding tickets as the others saw them off.

"It's simple," said Izzy, smirking just the tiniest bit. "I won second place in a drawing, and the prize was two tickets to the Saitama Seibu Lions game. And since I don't care about sports..."

"We figured you two would get the most enjoyment out of them," said Matt, whose face was carefully neutral.

"Okay," said TK. "But why did the three of you come to see us off?"

"Oh, we're all going to grab a few drinks after this," replied Joe, who covered his face and let out a small cough.

The outbound two said their goodbyes and Joe, Izzy, and Matt saw them off. As soon as the train had pulled out of the station, each of them in turn fell into a fit of laughter, having had to hold it in for several minutes.

"...Okay," said Matt, the first to recover, "they're gone now. Shall we?"

"Phase two is a go," said Izzy, nodding. Joe was still suppressing a giggle.

The three then walked as a group in the direction of their favorite strip club, Envy, chatting all the way. It had been a month since their last visit to the club, and the three had saved up enough money to make another venture out to the sinful wonderland. They decided to force Tai and TK out of town so that they could have the girls, all of whom were working that day, all to themselves. It was a secret to the girls too, and they looked forward to surprising them.

A few minutes later, they were outside the unassuming entrance to Envy. They looked at each other, smirked and nodded, and opened the doors.

One of the major draws of Envy was the constantly-shifting decor, and when they strode inside they were greeted by spring colors and the smell of flowers. Bright colors and blossoms abounded, and the staff all had one of two costumes - one half dressed in stripped-down and sexied-up samurai garb, the other half wearing shrine maiden outfits that had been given the same treatment.

The three confidently strode up to the bar right as Mimi - who was wearing bandages around her chest and a white haori - looked up and saw them.

Her face rapidly cycled from bewildered to comprehending to gleeful, and she launched herself over the mostly-empty bar to embrace the three of them, giving each of them in turn a peck on the cheek and then a deep kiss on the lips.

"Oh my god," she said. "It's great to see you? What's going-" she cut herself off as realization dawned on her face. "The Lions game. It was a setup, wasn't it?"

The others broke into grins and nodded, and Mimi responded by giving them a tut-tut and waving her finger - but she winked while she was doing it.

"Well," Mimi continued, "the others will be thrilled to see you. In fact, here's someone who'll be very happy you're here..."

The trio turned around and saw Riko, wearing her usual business attire, who was looking at them with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome back," she said, attempting to sound professional but fidgeting with the hem of her skirt like she was struggling not to tear it off and leap on the trio right there. "You should have let us know you were coming, we would have prepared a-"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Matt interjected with a grin. "I would say we succeeded?"

"Damn right you did," came Sora's voice from the side. They turned and there she was, with Kari and Meiko behind her. The three of them were dressed as shrine maidens.

Greetings and hugs and light, playful assgrabs ensued, and all of them stood around while Mimi's partner at the bar took care of the few people there.

"So," Riko said. "We can't have you sitting in a regular booth. Good thing it's not busy, one of the private rooms is free. We can put you up in there."

"Oh, that's not necess-" said Joe, thinking of his wallet when Riko interrupted him.

"Free in more sense than one. We can't have VIPs like yourselves on the main floor, I'll comp you the room."

They thanked her profusely, and Riko led the three men plus Kari to the room. Mimi had to wait for her relief, as did Meiko and Sora, but they swore up and down that they'd be up there as soon as they could.

They reached the room, and Riko called in a bounty of food to be brought in, asking for Yui and Mizuki to bring it when it was ready. This particular room was already equipped with a small but well-stocked bar.

"It'll be a little while before the food gets here," said Riko, a look on her face that spoke of hunger but not the desire for food. "The kitchen is still setting up. But in the meantime..." she got out five glasses and poured a healthy serving of whiskey in each of them. "...there's still plenty we can do."

"You want us, don't you?" said Joe playfully, a smirk on his face.

"So badly," Riko responded instantly. "I still think about that night when I masturbate, and-" she cut herself off. "...I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yep," said Matt, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Well," said Kari, who had already downed her drink, "there's no sense in making her wait, is there? Besides, I've been looking forward to another night like this."

The trio nodded their assent, and moved over to the area of the room with couches and a pole. The three men sat down, undoing their belts and their zippers, while Kari and Riko made a show of stripping down. Kari undid the belt holding her robes closed, revealing that she was wearing panties but not a bra.

Riko, meanwhile, used the opportunity to flex her dance skills and made use of the pole while she stripped off her businesswear, making a spectacular show of it as layer after layer came off until she was down to her black stockings, garter belt, and lacy black bra.

The performance did its job of getting the guys nice and hard, and they stood up and undressed as well. Kari removed her panties, but kept the open robe on.

Matt called first dibs on Kari by tugging on her robe and pulling her into his lap on the couch, meanwhile Joe and Izzy moved to give Riko the treatment she craved. Joe put his hand behind Riko's head and pulled her into a kiss while Izzy moved behind her, reached around, and began to finger Riko.

"Amazing," Izzy said, "you're dripping already. Literally."

Riko let an embarrassed moan out, not breaking off the makeout with Joe,and she spread her legs a little to give Izzy easier access. At the same time one of her hands found Joe's rock-hard dick and began to stroke it, the other reached around and grabbed his ass, painted nails digging in gently.

After a savored moment of this, Riko pressed Joe into the couch next to where Matt and Kari were making out passionately, and as he sat she bent over to take his cock into her mouth, bracing herself against the couch with her arms.

Seeing what she had in mind, Izzy took hold of his cock and lined it up with Riko's more-than-ready pussy, reaching around to rub her clit as he plunged inside her. Riko let out a loud, needy moan muffled by the presence of Joe's cock in her mouth.

Matt, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying the company of his brother's girlfriend, with her grinding against his leg as the two kissed and fondled each other. It wasn't long until they were both thoroughly worked up, and Kari lowered herself onto Matt's dick with a gleeful whimper. Inch after inch slipped inside her, and both of them bathed in pleasure, their hands all over each other's bodies.

By this point the trio of Joe, Riko, and Izzy had found a satisfying rhythm and were going at it with gusto.

"You should know," said Joe to the woman who was sucking his cock like she needed it to survive, "I've been saving up for a couple days, so I've got a lot built up."

"Me too," grunted Izzy, who was gripping Riko's ass as he pounded her from behind.

"Heh. Me three," called out Matt.

Both Riko and Kari let out delighted whimpers at that revelation, and things sped up from there until Joe announced that he was about to cum. Riko focused on sucking his bulging cockhead, inviting him to cum in her mouth. Izzy announced that he was cumming as well, and Riko enjoyed the first of many mind-blowing orgasms from the sensation of having cum shooting into her, wave after wave, on both ends.

And the spunk kept cumming. Joe and Izzy's balls twitched and cocks pulsed as shot after shot went into the ecstatic woman.

Eventually it did end, however, and Izzy pulled out and Riko pulled her head free. Moments later cum dripped out of both her pussy and her mouth, having taken in more than they could handle. Riko collapsed onto the floor, thanking the two profusely and saying she needed a minute. And possibly a cigarette.

The sight of what was happening next to them had Kari and Matt on the edge of orgasm themselves, and Matt giving her nipples a light pinch pushed her over the edge. She let out a small wail as she came on Matt's dick, the pulsing tightness of her pussy ripping an orgasm out of Matt.

The five were taking a minute, making themselves more drinks and grinning like madmen, when there came a knock on the door.

"Food service," said someone on the other side of the door. Riko, cum still on her lips and chin and hair all mussed up, went to open the door. She opened it wide, and on the other side stood the brunette dancer and the black-haired waitress from their last visit.

"Izzy, Matt," Riko said, "You remember Yui and Mizuki."

"Yes, we do," said Izzy and Matt simultaneously, causing both women to blush. They stepped in, pushing in a cart with a nice selection of food. The fivesome was a little peckish, and casually set about snacking without dressing. Izzy pulled Yui aside to chat, as did Matt with Mizuki. The two women tried to maintain composure as the men - fully nude, with their enormous cocks hanging out - made small talk and offered the women bites of their food, but they were soon red-faced and shaking. Matt looked over at Izzy, thinking about how much more confident he had become in recent months and feeling oddly proud of his friend.

After a little while of this Yui and Mizuki - who were both in the samurai garb camp with Mimi - were toying with their clothes, which were quickly growing hotter and more uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked Mizuki.

"I-it's just..." she said, trailing off.

"You want to get started?"

"God, yes."

"That's what I like to hear," Matt said, smiling. He took her by the hand and led her to the couch, where they sat down and he drew her into a kiss, which Mizuki eagerly reciprocated. Yui, emboldened by seeing her friend make the jump, grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him aside and down, the two landing in a tangle of limbs on the floor as they both worked to remove Yui's clothes. Matt followed suit, undoing the bandages wrapping Mizuki's breasts and letting them hang free in the air.

Joe, meanwhile, decided that it was his turn to fuck Riko, who eagerly agreed with the idea. The two pulled each other to the ground as had happened with Izzy and Yui, and Riko grabbed at his quickly-rehardening dick, needily guiding it to her pussy. Kari looked on, and had an idea.

"What I'm about to do is probably highly disrespectful to a manager," Kari mused, "but it's not like she's acting very managerial right now." On that note she got down on the ground facing Joe, placing her own pussy - still dripping Matt's cum - over Riko's face.

Riko did not object. Far from it, her face immediately dove upwards to begin eating her employee out with rabid enthusiasm. Joe slid his cock inside the fuck-drunk woman with ease, and Riko's back arched high in pleasure and she moaned into Kari's cum-stuffed pussy, which caused Kari to buck forward, putting her mouth in kissing range with Joe's. She took that opportunity, making out while one fucked Riko and the other got tongue-fucked by Riko.

Matt and Mizuki did not notice what was going on, they were in their own little world. Mizuki's hands found Matt's erect cock and swollen balls and began to fondle them. Matt helped her out of her pants and leaned her back in the couch, getting up and positioning himself between her spread legs. He entered her, and Mizuki tossed her head back and let out a gasping moan of ecstasy.

Izzy and Yui had managed to divest Yui of her clothes, and the two were all over each other. Izzy rolled onto his back and Yui began to suck his cock, swinging one of her legs over Izzy so that her well-soaked pussy was in front of Izzy's face. He went in with pleasure, giving his A-game as he toyed with her folds and clit.

Riko, who had lost all pretensions of servicing her clients, was the first to cum. It was a long, shuddering orgasm that left her clamping down so tightly on Joe's cock that it forced an orgasm out of him. Riko's thrashing tongue had also tossed Kari over the edge, and the two enjoyed a simultaneous orgasms while fucking the same woman.

Matt, meanwhile, was busy fucking Mizuki deep into the couch, the black-haired woman loving every second of it, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into his back.

"I'm about to cum," Matt said, his voice raspy.

"Do it inside!" moaned Mizuki, holding onto Matt even tighter as he did so, pumping shot after shot of hot cum directly inside her. Mizuki wailed in pleasure, and Matt used his thumb to rub her clit, pushing her over the edge next. Her mouth sprang forward as she came, pressing a frenzied kiss onto Matt's mouth. A few moments later the two were done cumming, and collapsed together onto the couch, happily tired out for the moment.

Izzy and Yui were the last couple holding out, giving each other oral like their lives depended on it, until Yui pulled her head free to cry out that oh god, she was cumming. She plunged her head back down, taking Izzy's entire length into her mouth and throat in one go, and the sudden wave of pleasure drew the final orgasm of the round out of Izzy, who pumped wave after wave of cum into her throat.

Eventually Yui ran out of air and her head sprang up, the woman swallowing as much cum as she could and then finally getting some air. That didn't mean Izzy was done, however, and cum continued to fountain out of his cock, splattering all over the brunette's hair and face.

Eventually the two settled down, and there was a moment of pause and clarity as everyone in the room came out of their fuge and looked around.

Everyone, that is, except Riko. The woman appeared to still be fuck-drunk, playing with herself and moaning slightly. The others looked at her, amazed by her sexual appetite. Then the tension broke, and everybody began to laugh, left rather punchy by the sudden hormone dumps in each of their brains.

Then they heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," called Matt, a little hoarsely.

The handle turned, and the door opened to reveal the shrine maidens Sora and Meiko, who were each a little messed up but not nearly so much as the women inside the room.

"Looks like we missed quite a show," Sora said drily, while Meiko blushed at the hedonistic sight.

"It's still in progress," said Joe, "you just caught us on pause. Come have some food, get yourself a drink."

Riko finally surfaced from her haze, head snapping up and moans ceasing as she realized other people had arrived. She attempted to regain her composure, but there was no coming back to composure after that. So she owned it, giving Kari one last, slow lick across her pussy before getting up and wiping off her face, which Joe and then Kari had coated.

"...hold on," said Izzy. "I've got an idea."

Everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"Kari," he said, "remember the new years' party?"

"Of course," Kari replied.

"Well, I'm just thinking about how we started by eating off of you. I was thinking Riko might enjoy the treatment."

Riko visibly perked up at the suggestion, but then settled down in an attempt not to seem too eager. Instead of shouting yes like she wanted to, she simply nodded.

With that decided, Riko undressed while the group cleared off a table and laid Riko down on it. They proceeded to transfer a bunch of the food onto and around Riko's nude, excited body.

Everyone was taking a moment to recharge and eat - except Riko, who was barely holding back whimpers of pleasure as she was used by the others as an eating surface.

"Remember to hold very still," said Matt, who saw that she was beginning to tremble. Riko tensed her muscles, counted to ten in her head, and relaxed, managing to keep still.

The others all gathered around Riko, eating off of her and occasionally giving her slow, casual touches that made Riko whimper even more.

Joe. who was craving more alcohol by this point, had an idea. He brought a bottle of tequila over from the bar and poured a small shot into the depression of Riko's belly button. Riko gasped at the sudden sensation, twitching a little but not quite jostling the food. Joe leaned over and sucked off the body shot in one smooth motion. Then he repeated the act, and Riko was breathing heavily and trying her hardest to keep still - for her clients, she told herself, not because she was getting off on being used like this. But she knew even as she thought it that she was lying to herself.

"Good job," said Joe approvingly, and as a reward he reached over her and slid his thumb up along her slit, pressing down ever so slightly, and making a little circle when he reached her clit. Riko shuddered and moaned, and the gathered group saw that there was a puddle of wetness forming on the table under Riko's crotch.

The food and drink play increased from there, with Izzy spraying a dollop of whipped cream onto each of Riko's hardened little nipples, the cold sending a chill through her entire body. Then, on the count of three, Izzy and Matt licked up the whipped cream on each of her breasts, their tongues running against her erect nipples. Riko's fingers twitched as she struggled to keep still, whimpered as she struggled not to moan.

The group resumed eating and occasionally toying with their eating surface, who looked so excited she was on the verge of cumming just from the play. When the food was finished, Sora echoed Kari's earlier remark that she didn't exactly seem like a manager right now. Deciding to have a little fun for herself, Sora located a bottle of chocolate syrup and dribbled a line of chocolate up Riko's body from just above her well-maintained patch of pubic hair all the way up to her lips, which she coated in the syrup. Sora then climbed on top of her, thankful that the table was very sturdy, and began to slowly lick up the syrup from the bottom up. She went slowly, sensually, and Riko lost control and began to wriggle and moan until the guys held down her hands to keep her still.

Eventually Sora reached Riko's lips and began to kiss her supervisor playfully, occasionally pulling back to tease her, causing Riko to stretch her head up, seeking the warmth of her employee's lips.

Sora gave her what she wanted and more, hand reaching down to finger the wreck of a woman. Meiko began to undress as they all watched, and the guys were stroking ther hardening cocks, enjoying the show.

Sora's fingering gradually sped up until she was going at a dizzying pace, and Riko appeared to have lost all the sense she had managed to recover, panting and whining and desperately seeking out Sora's lips.

Riko came then, squirting all over the tabletop as she let out a wail of pleasure, arched her back, and then slumped.

She did not raise her head back up, and it soon became apparent that she came so hard she lost consciousness.

"Wow," said Yui, shaking her head slightly.

"She'll come to soon enough," said Matt. In the meantime, how about we have some more fun?"

Everyone happily agreed, and Sora stripped down. Yui and Mizuki looked at the clock on the wall, however, and looked at each other awkwardly.

"As much as we'd like to stay..." said Mizuki.

"-And we really would love to stay," said Yui, cutting in.

"...we have to be going for now. We're needed back on the floor. Trust me when I say we'll be back. Once our shift is up, if you'd like?"

"That sounds great," said Matt, grinning.

Yui then gave Izzy a peck on the cheek, thanking him for the oral, and Mizuki kissed Matt's cheek as well. The two got their clothes back on and left, taking the cart with them but leaving the remaining food.

Sora and Meiko, both of whom were still fresh, finished undressing and gravitated towards the guys, who were more than ready to continue. Kari grabbed Joe's shoulders, got up on her toes, and kissed the tall man greedily. They walked each other over to a wall, and Joe pressed her against it and began to finger her.

Meiko wordlessly pulled Matt away, motioning for him to lie down, which he did. She proceeded to straddle him, soon grinding her more-than-wet pussy against the length of Matt's dick. Matt looked over at Riko, who had regained consciousness and had walked over to the couches, where she flopped down in exhaustion and began to masturbate again, slowly, as she watched the others pair off.

That left Izzy and Sora, who looked at each other and grinned. Sora stepped close to Izzy, one hand stroking his chest and the other stroking his cock. The two shared a kiss, and then Sora got down on her knees and began to worship Izzy's dick and balls, licking and kissing every inch and stroking with her hand. She savored the taste of it, of Izzy's cock and the women he'd already been with and his cum. Once Izzy was fully hard and making very appreciative noises, she led him to the couch opposite Riko and had him sit down. She then sat in his lap, sandwiching his cock between their bodies. Then she started bouncing up and down, stroking his cock with her ass and back, causing Izzy to lean his head back and let out a joyful sigh.

Joe and Kari were going at it hard, Joe supporting Kari's ass in the air, her back against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around him and she kissed and sucked his collarbone and neck. Joe pulled his hips back a little bit, allowing his cock to bounce up and fall against Kari's pussy, and entered her in one smooth motion, sinking every inch of his cock inside the young woman as she moaned and gasped.

Once he was inside her to the hilt, Joe began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking Kari into the wall as she whimpered and breathed in large gasps punctuated with moans.

Joe, meanwhile, savored the tightness and responsiveness of Kari's pussy. It wrapped around his cock, her walls pulsing and twitching. He could feel her squeezing a little precum out of him, and despite having done it several times before he looked forward to pumping her full of cum like it was their first time.

Meiko, anticipation catching any words in her throat, held herself just over Matt's swollen cock, getting ready to lower herself on it.

Deciding to play with her a little, Matt took careful aim and bucked his hips upwards, pushing his cockhead inside the blushing woman. Meiko gasped and her legs gave out under her, causing her to fall straight down, impaling herself on Matt's massive cock. She let out a surprised moan as he entered her faster than she had ever been entered before, but she was more than wet enough to accept the dick inside her easily. She fell to the hilt of Matt's cock, and immediately began to ride him cowgirl-style, moving her hips as fast as she could while Matt reached up and began to play with her ample tits, groping them and rubbing and pinching her nipples while she moaned. He was moaning a little too, he realized, the foodplay show with Riko having gotten him quite worked up.

Matt sat up, repositioning him and Meiko to where she was bouncing on his lap, the two fucking each other with as much energy as they could muster. Matt leaned his head down and began to suck on Meiko's breasts, drawing further gasps from the ecstatic woman.

Nobody was paying too much attention to Riko, as they were distracted with their own affairs, but she masturbated furiously as she watched the three pairs going at it, filling up the room with the smell of sex and lust, the air growing hot despite the good ventilation.

Izzy and Sora had begun to fuck each other as well, with Izzy reaching around and groping her tits while she bounced in his lap, moving as fast as she could.

Izzy moved his right hand down, trailing along Sora's smooth skin, until it found its way between her legs. He proceeded to collect a little lubricant on his thumb from where the two were joined - and there was ample to take from, then pressed his thumb down on Sora's clit and began to move it in little circles, which drove Sora wild. She somehow found the power to go even faster, moaning that if he kept that up she was going to cum.

In response Izzy doubled down, pressing his thumb down harder and moving it so fast it practically vibrated.

"Oh god!" Sora cried out, "I'm cumming!"

And she did, clamping down on Izzy's cock as she slowed down and shuddered, collapsing back against Izzy.

Not finished himself yet, Izzy flipped Sora over, staying inside her the whole time, and resumed fucking her with everything she had. Sora cried out in pleasure, her pussy incredibly sensitive from the leg-shaking orgasm she was still coming down from.

Sora's walls grew even tighter, and it wasn't long before Izzy grunted that he was cummng too. He gave one final thrust, burying his cock as deep inside Sora as it would go and let loose a flood of cum, spurts coming so close together that it was more like one long stream of ejaculation.

Sora felt Izzy's hot, sticky cum coating her insides and it drove her over the edge once more, whimpering as he pulled a second, just-as-strong orgasm out of her.

Matt had been looking over at Sora and Izzy, and the sight of two of his friends having such a good time got him even hotter. Both him and Meiko were moving as fast as they could, gasping and grunting as they fucked each other hard.

Matt and Meiko both felt orgasms of their own coming up, and they exchanged a look that communicated it. They sped up, keeping their movements in sync, until Meiko whimpered out "Mmm... I'm-I'm cumming!"

"Me too," grunted Matt, who thrust a few more times to push himself over the edge, and then pulled out to splatter a huge load onto Meiko's chest as she leaned back in orgasmic bliss.

Meiko recovered after a few moments, looking down at the semen coating her belly and stretching up to her tits. After a moment she scooped up a healthy bit of it with her fingers and stuck it in her mouth, making a show of savoring the taste and consistency as it coated the inside of her mouth and throat.

Joe and Kari, meanwhile, had built up to a frankly impressive pace, the tall man fucking Kari into the wall so hard he barely needed to hold her up. Kari, for her part, was clearly loving it. Her breathing was frantic, punctuated with moans, and she came twice in rapid succession on his dick before Joe was ready to cum.

Joe was close however, and after a few more moments of frenzied thrusting he pulled out, still holding her up against the wall, and shot a load that stretched from her pussy to her face in one long line. Her mouth was open and her tongue out, and she happily caught the tail end of the veritable jet of semen in her mouth, swallowing it down and grinning madly.

"I heard I was missing quite the party," Mimi said drily. "Guess they were right."

Everyone turned to the door, where stood Mimi in her samurai garb, hands on her hips and a crooked grin on her face.

"Well, you all look pretty messed up," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll just say one thing."

"And that is?" asked Matt.

"That I want to get messed up like that, that I want it as soon as possible, and that I have as many of you on me as is physically possible." She paused, then said "Well, one thing in three parts."

She didn't have to say anything else. Everyone in the room, Riko included, converged towards her, and in response she stripped off her white haori, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties beneath.

She giggled in anticipation as the guys dragged her over to a sturdy table in the room that was at convenient waist height and laid her down on it while she ripped off about half the bandages covering her breasts, the remainder barely binding her tits together. They positioned her with her legs and head hanging off of the table, and the group positioned themselves around her, all the men rock-hard again by this point, excited as always at the chance to mess Mimi up. Joe took her mouth and Izzy claimed her pussy, while Matt took a less conventional route and climbed up on the table with Mimi, straddling her. He put his long, hard cock into her cleavage from the bottom, the remaining bandages holding Mimi's breasts together - just right for a titfuck.

Someone passed him a bottle of lube, and he began to work the slick liquid onto his cock and in the fleshy onahole created by her bound breasts. Mimi grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but Joe bent her head back and slipped his cock into her mouth, preventing her from saying whatever witty line was on her mind. Izzy followed suit, putting his cockhead against her folds and finding her more than wet enough. He slipped inside her, first popping the head in and then savoring the sensation as he slipped inch after inch deeper and deeper inside her. It was tight, and warm, and incredibly welcoming.

The same went for Mimi's tight throat, which Joe was pushing deeper and deeper into. Mimi made happy glurking sounds as she deepthroated him, his weighty balls hanging in front of her face. There was a moment of pause, and all three men simultaneously began to fuck her - Izzy taking her pussy, Joe taking her mouth, and Matt using her tits. Mimi moaned in pleasure, although she was gagged by Joe's cock except for when he took his cock out to let her breathe.

That left Riko, Sora, Meiko, and Kari on the sidelines, wondering what to do.

Riko, incredibly hungry for even a taste of more of their dicks, and she moved up to the side, leaned over, and began to suck on the tip of Matt's cock, which was protruding through Mimi's cleavage as he titfucked her.

Kari decided that her boss could probably use some service herself, so she got down on her knees, spread her supervisor's legs, and began to eat her out.

Meiko and Sora looked at each other, and Meiko made a fingering hand gesture. Sora smiled and nodded, and the two got on either side of Mimi and pulled her arms out, putting her hands on their pussies. Mimi got the gist immediately, and began to use her fingers and thumbs on the two women, who braced themselves on the sides of the table and moaned.

Mimi, for her part, was having a wonderful time. She was getting fucked five ways at once, and she couldn't be happier about it. She lay there, savoring the feeling of being pampered like this - cocks in her mouth and pussy and between her tits, her hands buried in pussy. She would have been screaming in pleasure, but she was to busy sucking happily on Joe's wonderfully thick cock.

Everyone gradually sped up at their own pace, giving Mimi as much as she could handle and just a tiny bit more. Reflexive tears messed up her eyeliner as she smiled around Joe's cock, her pussy clenched and squeezed Izzy's dick, and she was so horny and sensitive that it felt like Matt was fucking a whole new hole.

Riko, meanwhile, was slobbering on as much of Matt's cock as she could get, moaning as she enjoyed Kari eating her out while her underling fingered herself.

Sora and Meiko, meanwhile, were shaking and moaning and barely keeping themselves standing. Even as distracted as she was, Mimi gave a highly skilled fingerfucking.

Against expectations, Meiko and Sora were the first ones to climax, Mimi's fingering treatment drawing shuddering, knee-trembling orgasms out of both of them in quick succession. The two lifted themselves off Mimi's hands and collapsed to the floor. Meiko crawled around to Sora's side, took advantage of Sora's spread legs, and began to eat her friend out.

Riko was the next to cum, succumbing to the pleasure of Kari's oral. With great regret she tore herself away from the tip of Matt's cock and got down on the ground, thanking Kari for the orgasm by way of eating the younger woman out as furiously as she possibly could.

Kari, who had been fingering herself the whole time, was quick to climax under the onslaught of her boss's lips and tongue. She shuddered and lay back on the floor, taking a deep breath and staring vacantly at the ceiling. Riko didn't seem to have any intention of stopping, and she continued lapping up the combination of cum and Kari's own nectar greedily.

The others having fallen to the sidelines, Mimi finally allowed herself to cum. And when it came, it came hard. It crashed through her body like she had stepped into a waterfall, her entire body awash in pleasure as she screamed around Joe's cock. The vibration of her throat brought Joe over the edge with her, and he gave one final thrust and pumped a hot load of cum directly into her throat.

Matt was the next to cum, having greatly enjoyed the slippery titfucking he had been giving Mimi. and he pushed her breasts together and let out a hefty load into her cleavage, some leaking out from the other side after a moment.

Izzy, who had been trying to savor fucking Mimi's pussy as long as he could, finally ran out of willpower and came, His hips jerked, his balls twitched, and he shot his own thick load deep inside Mimi.

All of them having finished for the round, they burst into pleased and slightly tired laughter. And it didn't let up for a while, the entire group collapsing into a giggly mess of a naked people pile.

They lay there for a short while, recharging and basking in the afterglow - everyone on everyone, cum everywhere, and everybody smiling like idiots.

"Um, what happened here?" asked Yui. The pile collapsed, and everyone turned to look at the door. Staring at the mess was Yui and Mizuki, both of whom had clocked out, showered, and changed into lacy lingerie before coming up.

All thoughts of needing to recharge flew out the window, and mere moments later the group had pulled the fresh duo down and in.

Yui and Mizuki lay on their backs on the floor, next to each other. Izzy and Matt, respectively got between their legs, pulling their panties aside and positioned their once-more rock-hard cocks against the duo's dripping pussies.

Riko, meanwhile, gave Joe a pleading look and took hold of his cock. Getting the idea, Joe set her down next to Mizuki and thrust his cock deep inside her, to the manager's delight. She let out a wail of pleasure, saying "Oh my god, your cocks are so amazing" as a trickle of saliva trailed down to the floor from her mouth.

Joe began to fuck the needy woman, who he was quickly coming to think would make for a wonderful Digidestined cumdump, and she moaned and gasped and begged for more.

Taking their lead from Joe, Matt and Izzy began to fuck their respective partners. Meanwhile Sora, wanting to join in and in an attempt to shut the woman up, sat on Riko's face. Riko began to eat her employee out immediately, instinctively, and passionately. Mimi and Meiko gave Mizuki the same treatment, and motioned for Kari to get down in front of them. Kari did so, spreading her legs, and both Mimi and Meiko dove in to eat their friend out, working in tandem.

After as long of this as they could stand, the orgasms came, and each of them blacked out. Riko was the first to cum, followed by Joe, and so on. The guys pumped their partners full of the last of their cum, and Kari squirted in Mimi's and Meiko's faces as she collapsed.

They all came to a minute or two later, but the sudden unconsciousness told them that it was time to go home and sleep for a week to recuperate. The girls were covered and stuffed with cum, and every one of them was flying high on sex-fueled hormone dumps.

Joe, Matt, and Izzy fished out their wallets and pooled all the money they had saved up. A third went to the house, and the other two-thirds were split evenly between the girls. But the money was secondary, almost a formality. They had all had more fun than it was fair for any one person to have in a night, and they laughed and joked as they headed down to the staff showers to clean up. Yui hung onto Izzy in the open showers, as did Mizuki with Matt. Riko took it upon herself to wash Joe, and everyone was happy as they came down from their orgasm highs.

The guys got dressed and prepared to leave, feeling dead tired but knowing what had just happened was more than worth it.

"It was nice having you all to ourselves for once," Matt said, "without TK and Tai around to steal the show." There was no rancor in his voice however, everything from the baseball tickets onwards had been in the spirit of good fun.

"Agreed," said Izzy. "I have to wonder, though..."

"Oh?" asked Mimi, perking up as she redid her hair.

"Well, why do Tai and TK come here and pay to fuck their own girlfriends so much? I mean, it just seems a little counterintuitive."

"Oh, that's easy," said Kari. "They're supporting the business, not us specifically. The majority of the time they come here they're here to have some fun with the other girls, even Riko on occasion. More often after this, I think..." Riko blushed, but she didn't protest.

"Yeah," Mimi said. "They can have us all the time off-shift, they mostly play with the others. Besides, isn't there something fun and sexy about paying for sex when everyone's having a good time?"

Everybody assented as to how that was true, and the guys said their goodbyes and left, promising to come back as soon as their wallets weren't so light. They exited the club and walked off into the night.

"I wonder if Tai and TK had fun at the game," mused Joe, causing all three of them to burst into gut-busting laughter right there on the sidewalk.


End file.
